Future Never Ends
by desy
Summary: Ein rätselhaftes Mädchen gib Buffy und Spike Einblicke in ihre Zukunft, während der Lauf der Geschichte drastischen Veränderungen unterzogen wird. (KAPITEL 7 UP)
1. Chapter 1

**Part:** 1  
**Author:** Desy  
**Serie:** Future Never Ends  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All BTVS and ATS characters belong to UPN, The WB and Joss Whedon.  
**Rating:** FSK 12  
**Summery:** Meine erste Fanfiction! Ein rätselhaftes Mädchen gibt Buffy und Spike Einblicke in ihre Zukunft, während der Lauf der Geschichte drastischen Veränderungen unterzogen wird. (B/S; natürlich!)  
**Spoiler:** Ende Season 7 (Ep. 7.12 + Spoiler) und danach, spielt aber nach 5.02 Real Me. BTVS & ATS Crossover  


* * *

**PROLOG**

Ein eisiger Wind wehte über den Revello Drive und nahm die letzten Überreste des paradiesischen Grüns Kaliforniens mit sich. Der Asphalt war dick bedeckt mit Schmutz, Sand und Trümmern, Bauteilen von Häusern dieser Straße und denen im Umkreis. Vereinzelt loderten einige Flammen zwischen den einstigen Besitztümern der Kleinstädtlern auf. Die meisten von ihnen hatten das Schicksal ihrer Habe geteilt und ihre Überreste verwesten irgendwo vor sich hin. Andere, die weniger Glück hatten, versteckten sich in den Ruinen Sunnydale's, wie auch in allen anderen Städten der Welt, in der Hoffnung den neuen Herrschern zu entkommen und einen weiteren Tag in Angst und Zerstörung zu überleben. Es war schwer zu sagen welche Tageszeit es war, denn die Finsternis währte ewig und hüllte den Planeten in eine endlose Dunkelheit, in der nur Dämonen und Kreaturen der Nacht gedeihen konnten. Die einzige Lichtquelle stellte der Höllenschlund selbst dar, der mit seinem unheimlichen Glühen die Pforte zu tausender anderer Dämonen Dimensionen war.

Langsam schritt Willow über die Fragmente ihrer Heimat und sieht machtlos dem ständigen Ankommen neuer Dämonenschwelle entgegen, die der Schlund unaufhörlich über die Welt ergießt. Viele glückliche Erinnerungen hatte sie an diesen Ort, der Platz an dem sie selbst zur High School gegangen war und ihre besten Freunde kennengelernt hatte, der Ort an dem auch die Kinder dieser Freunde die meiste Zeit des Tages verbrachten und Nachmittags geschafft den Heimweg über die nun zerstörten Straßen Sunnydale's antraten.

Es hatte sich so vieles in nur so kurzer Zeit verändert und so viele mussten ihre Leben für den aussichtslosen Kampf gegen die Übermacht des Bösen lassen. Keiner ihrer Freunde stand ihr mehr zur Seite und auch sie hatte ihre letzten Kraftreserven für ihre einzige Hoffnung auf eine Besserung verbraucht. Es war nun endgültig vorbei, mit ihr, der Menschheit und dieser Realität.

**KAPITEL 1**

Es war eine warme Herbstnacht und der leuchtende Vollmond erhellte die Nacht. Buffy warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf die Büsche und Bäume, die den Eingang der Höhle umgaben und half ihrer kleinen Schwester aus der selbigen zu klettern. Sie nahm sie wütend beim Arm und zerrte sie hinter sich her. Es war genug Aufregung und Gefahr für diesen Abend. Die einzige Aufgabe, die noch vor ihr lag, war ihre Mutter davon zu überzeugen, dass dies eine ganz gewöhnliche Nacht gewesen war, die die beiden Schwestern mit einer Schüssel Popcorn und einem guten Brat-Pitt-Film im sicheren Summers-Haus verbracht haben.

Den gesamten Weg aus dem Wald schwiegen beide und eine bedrückende Stille umgab sie. Ihre Jägerinnensinne liefen die ganze Zeit auf Hochtouren, sie wollte rechzeitig wissen, ob einer von Harmony's verblödeten Bimbos oder ein anderer Dämon noch einmal einen Angriff auf sie und ihre Schwester zu starten versuchte. Auf einmal spürte Buffy eine Präsenz schräg hinter sich und drehte sich abrupt um. Die Straße war leer, nur ein einsames Blatt Zeitung wurde von der leicht abendlichen Briese an den Gartenzäunen entlang geweht.

"Was ist!" Dawn zeigte etwas Furcht und rückte näher an ihre Schwester. Diese runzelte verunsichert die Stirn als sie keinen Vampir entdecken konnte. Sie hieß diese Situation willkommen, denn sie wollte ihr Schwesterchen nicht in neue Gefahr bringen, wenn ein lästigen Blutsauger wieder einmal die Jägerin töten möchte.

"Nichts. Lass uns weiter gehen." Sie führte Dawn schnellen Schrittes über die unbefahrene Straße und sie bogen um die Ecke Richtung Revello Drive.

Die Sonnenstrahlen fielen hell durch die beiden großen leeren Schaufenster in der Magic Box und erhellten die kleine Baustelle im inneren. An einem kleinen Tisch zwischen Brettern und Nägeln saß Dawn mit ihrem Tagebuch und ließ sich wieder über ihre böse herzlose Schwester aus, der sie ohnehin überlegen ist. Buffy und Giles kamen gerade aus dem Lager und bewegten sich Richtung Tresen, auf dem Xander mit einer Zeitung fläzte.

"Irgendwo war doch diese Inventarliste. Ich hatte sie noch gestern in der Hand." Verwirrt durchsuchte der Ex-Wächter die Schubfächer unter der Theke.

"Die taucht schon wieder auf. Nichts verschwindet in Sunnydale für immer." Meinte Buffy, als in diesem Moment die Eingangstür aufsprang und ein rauchender Spike verpackt unter einer Decke in den Laden stürmt. "Sehen Sie! Selbst das, was man will das verschwindet taucht immer wieder auf!"

"Ja, es ist auch schön dich wieder zu sehen, Jägerin."

"Spike, was wollen Sie zu einer, eeer, für Sie so unpassender Stunde." Giles gab die vergebliche Suche auf und wendete sich den Scoobies zu. "Es gibt kein freies Blut mehr für Sie!"

"Genau, denn du musst dir dein Essen schon verdienen, wie jeder andere auch!" belehrte ihn Buffy mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen.

"Als würdest du einen Cent nach hause bringen. Du frisst dich doch auch nur bei Mum durch und sie bezahlt alles für dich." Ein wütender Blick traf Dawn als sie ihrer Schwester dermaßen in den Rücken fiel.

"Danke, Lil' Bit. Wenigstens eine Summers mi- " Xander unterbrach den Vampir und zog sofort die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

"Hört euch das an _(liest aus der Zeitung)_: Heute Morgen wurde der 21jährige Warren Meers in seinem Keller im Riverside Drive tot aufgefunden. Seine Mutter fand ihn, nachdem er nicht zum Frühstück erschienen war, in seinem Zimmer tot. Laut Polizeiangaben führte ein Genickbruch zum Tod des jungen Mannes. Die Art wie die Leiche vorgefunden wurde, sowie die Todesursache, werden Selbstmord und ein Unfall ausgeschlossen. Es wird vermutet, dass er seinen Mörder kannte beziehungsweise in sein Zimmer ließ, da es keine Anzeichen eines gewaltsamen Eindringens gibt. Weiter wird gemutmaßt, dass sein Mörder ihn äußerst schnell und mit einem ernormen Kraftaufwand in der Nacht auf heute getötet haben muss. ...BLA BLA BLA...Jetzt Wird's Interessant: Zudem stellte die Polizei seine Computerbauteile und Skizzen sicher. Es scheint als hatte Meers an einem Roboter-Mädchen gearbeitet. Auch dieser Androide befindet sich zur Zeit im Sunnydaler Polizeirevier und wird noch diese Woche in die FBI- Zentrale nach Washington DC gebracht." Erwartungsvoll sah der Schreiner in die Runde.

"Wirklich sehr interessant. Ein Muttersöhnchen, dass sich 'ne Freundin baut, weil er im wirklichen Leben keine findet, die ihm einen bläst."

"Spike! Du bist ein Schwein!"

"Immer doch, Liebes." Antwortet Spike und ein grosspuriges Grinsen, sein Markenzeichen, erschien in seinem Gesicht.

"Halts Maul, Spike! Dich hat keiner gefragt!" Xander wendete sich der Jägerin zu. "Findest du das nicht seltsam!"

"Xander, das einzig seltsame ist, dass ich gestern Abend im Riverside Drive war und nichts ungewöhnliches feststellen konnte. Der Typ war halt ein durchgeknallter Computerfreak, der sich 'ne Freundin gebastelt hat. Nichts weiter."

"Ich meine ja nur, dass wir schon mal was mit Robotern und Fast-Stiefvätern zu tun hatten." Auf diesen Anstoß an die Geschichte mit Ted verzog Buffy das Gesicht.

"Selbst wenn da etwas außergewöhnliches war, der Junge ist tot und seine, eer, Sachen sind bei der Polizei." Giles nahm Xander die Zeitung aus der Hand und machte sich daran sich selbst auf den neusten Stand zu bringen.

Kurz nach Sonnenuntergang standen schon einige Regale, die die Gang in Teamwork gebaut hatte. Riley hielt noch das letzte Büchergestell fest damit Xander es mit Harken in der Wand befestigen konnte. "So fertig!" ließ der Soldat verlauten und drehte sich zu seiner Liebsten um, die ihn mit einem langen, heißen Kuss empfing.

"Tolle Arbeit! Ist auch die einzige Sache mit der du Buffy helfen kannst!" Stichelte Spike wieder, als er mit Dawn am Tresen Karten spielte.

Ungehalten brach Riley den Kuss. "Was tut der eigentlich hier?"

"Das frag' ich mich schon ewig. Aber das ist wohl eins der ungeklärten Mysterien dieser Welt." Buffy schlang ihre Arme weiter um den Nacken ihres Freundes, soweit es der Größenunterschied zuließ, und küsste ihn erneut. Auch das Klingeln des Telefons konnte die beiden Verliebten nicht stören.

"Wer kann das sein? Vielleicht irgend ein Kunde, der noch nichts vom Inhaberwechsel weiß." Neugierig nahm Willow den Hörer in die Hand "Magic Box, wir habe gerade ... oh, Sie sind das, ... ja, geht klar, ... ich wird's ihnen ausrichten. Tschüss."

"Wer war das?" fragte Tara ihre Freundin, als diese den Hörer wieder auflegte und sich der Jägerin zuwandte.

"Das war deine Mum, Buffy. Du sollst mit Dawn zum 'New Yorker' kommen, sie hat für Dawn einen neuen Pulli gefunden."

"Uhi, neue Sachen kaufen." Begeistert sprang Dawn auf und lief zur Tür.

"Dawn, warte. Es ist dunkel und Mum reißt mir den Kopf ab, wenn du allein zu ihr kommst!" mit einem schnellen Abschiedskuss verabschiedete sich die Jägerin und hechtete hinter ihrer Schwester her. "Tschau! - Dawn!"

"Wir sollten jetzt auch Schluss machen. Ihr habt wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Danke." Giles begann die kleinen Schreibtischlampen, die sie aufgestellt hatten als es anfing dunkel zu werden, der Reihe nach auszuschalten.

"Und das bei einem Stundenlohn von 0 Dollar!" vermerkte Anya unschuldig.

"Anya. Weißt du noch unser Gespräch über das was man sagt und was man lieber sein lässt?"

"Sie hat doch recht! Der Bücherwurm schröpft euch doch nur!" Anya warf dem Vampir einen dankenden Blick zu.

"Spike das reicht! Du gehst jetzt ein für alle mal!" Riley trat selbstsicher einige Schritte auf den kleineren blondgefärbten Man zu.

"Was willst du tun? Mich hinauswerfen. Du hast doch schon beim Regalaufstellen gekeucht, Soldatenjunge." Spike forderte es heraus und Riley nahm ihn und zerrte ihn zur Tür. Beim Versuch den Soldaten zu schlagen durchfuhr den Vampir ein heftiger, elektrischer Schmerz in seinem Gehirn und er musste sich äußerst unsanft auf den Gehweg vor dem Laden werfen lassen.

Wenige Minuten nach dem Verlassen des Zauberladens kam Dawn beim Bekleidungsgeschäft an, Buffy immer noch auf ihren Fersen. Ein paar Meter neben dem Eingang wartete Joyce mit einigen Pullovern im Arm und sprach mit einem Mädchen in Dawn's Alter. Sie war etwas hager und ihr Blond-Brünett-Gestreiftes Haar reichte ihr gerade bis zum Ohrläppchen.

"Sind das ihre Töchter?" fragte das Mädchen als sie die beiden Summers-Schwestern erblickte.

"Oh ja, das sind Buffy und Dawn. Ihr wart aber schnell. Sam war so nett und hat mir geholfen ein paar schöne Pullis für dich auszusuchen." Joyce hob eines der Kleiderstücke hoch, um ihrer jüngsten das Fundstück zu präsentieren.

"Hi. - Ich war auch immer gern mit meiner Mum einkaufen." Stellte sich das Mädchen in der schwarzen Stoffhose und der farblich identischen Jeansjacke über einem militärfarbenen Top vor.

"War?" harkte Buffy etwas argwöhnisch nach.

"Sie starb vor einigen Monaten." Ein Ausdruck von Traurigkeit flackerte kurz in ihrem Gesicht auf.

"Oh, dann lebst du jetzt mit deinem Vater allein." Vermutete Joyce mitfühlend.

"Der war schon vor meiner Geburt tot. Schicksal. - Verwandte leben ihr in Sunnydale. - Ich glaub ich muss jetzt gehen. Ist schon spät." Sam machte ein paar Schritte Richtung Einganstüre und drehte sich zum Verabschieden noch einmal um.

"Sunnydale ist gefährlich abends im Dunkeln. Du solltest nicht alleine gehen. Buffy, bist du so lieb und begleitest Sam." Joyce wollte das nette Kind sicher wissen, denn sie schien kaum älter als Dawn, auch wenn sie von der Statur um einige Zentimeter kleiner war.

"Das ist nicht nötig." Versicherte das Mädchen.

"Meine Mum hat recht, komm ich bring dich nach Hause." Buffy gab ihrer Mutter einen schnellen unauffälligen GoodBye-Kuss und begleitete Sam, die ihren Rucksack auf den Rücken schwang, aus dem Laden, nachdem sich auch diese verabschiedet hatte.

"Ok. Tschüss, Mrs. Summers."

Die beiden verließen das Geschäft und Joyce sah ihnen verwirrt nach. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich meinen Namen nicht erwähnt habe."

"Hast du jetzt Nibblet entgültig gegen eine andere kleine Schwester eingetauscht!" ertönte eine dunkle,aber vertraute Stimme hinter den Mädchen und Buffy drehte sich schlagartig um.

"Spike, was tust du schon wieder hier? Schleichst du mir etwa nach?"

"Wieso sollte ich das? Kann ich nicht spazieren gehen wo und wann ich will? Ist doch ein freies Land, Schatz."

"Wo müssen wir lang, Sam?" Buffy ignorierte den lästigen Vampir.

"Zum Krankenhaus, da arbeitet mein Onkel."

"Wieso folgst du uns immer noch." Als Spike neben den Mädchen herging, stieg der Ärger der Jägerin drastisch an.

"Zufällig hab' ich das gleiche Ziel wie ihr. Muss noch was abholen."

"Abholen!" Neugier stand im Gesicht der 14Jährigen.

"Äh, ... Spike ist Diabetiker und braucht seine Spritzen." Sie gab dem Vampir einen kleinen Stoß in die Rippen und er nickte zustimmend.

"Für das, dass ihr euch streitet und vorgebt euch nicht zu mögen, scheint ihr euch aber gut zu kennen." Sam versuchte sichtlich ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken während sie weiterbohrte.

"Wir hatten oder haben beruflich mit einander zutun."

"Was arbeitet ihr?"

"Raubtierbändiger." Diesmal war es an Spike sich etwas einfallen zu lassen und die Jägerin bloß zu stellen.

"Ja, genau. Im Zoo."

"Bist ganz schön neugierig. Kann ich auch was Fragen?" Spike zog seine vernarbte Augenbraue etwas hoch und fixierte das Kind.

"Klar. Schieß los."

"Was ist das für ein Strichcode in deinem Nacken?" Er zog den Kragen ihrer Jacke etwas nach unten und enthüllte einen Code, wie er auf allen Lebensmittelverpackungen in jedem Supermarkt vorhanden ist.

"Äh Nichts. Nur ein Tattoo." Sie sah etwas verlegen weg und schlug den Kragen hoch. Sobald ihr Ziel in Sichtweite kam machte sie die Jägerin darauf aufmerksam und wollte sie loswerden. "Da vorn ist das Krankenhaus. Den Rest schaffe ich auch allein. Danke, Buffy."

"Nein ich komme noch bis in die Eingangshalle mit. Keine Widerworte. Erstens habe ich es meiner Mutter versprochen und zweitens kann Spike manchmal ein bisschen, naja, beängstigend sein für Leute, die ihn nicht kennen."

"Manchmal! Ein bisschen!" verletzt und empört beschleunigte der Vampir seine Schritte und verschwand in einem Korridor, gerade als die Mädchen durch die großen elektronischen Glastüren gingen. Buffy fühlte sich augenblicklich unbehaglich und Erinnerungen an den Tod ihrer Cousine in einem Krankenhaus kamen wieder hervor. Sie wollte Sam nur noch zur Anmeldung begleiten und dann auf schnellstem Wege wieder verschwinden.

"Ich werde hier auf meinen Onkel warten. Danke fürs Begleiten. Tschüss." Sam setzte sich auf einen der Wartestühle und sah Buffy nach, als diese mit einem kurzen 'Tschau' die Eingangstür passierte.

Irgend etwas alarmierte ihre Jägerinnensinne und sie hielt kurz inne um noch einmal einen letzten Blick auf das Mädchen zu werfen. Ihre Augen suchten mit übermenschlicher Präzession das Wartezimmer ab, aber von Sam war nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und hastete hinein. Ihr Onkel kann sie unmöglich in den paar Sekunden abgeholt haben! Buffy näherte sich wieder der Anmeldung und fragte dieses mal die etwas dickliche ältere Frau hinter dem Tresen: "Ich bin gerade mit einem Mädchen hereingekommen. Sie saß dort auf dem Stuhl. Haben Sie gesehen wohin sie gegangen ist?" Mit einem unverändert mürrischen Ausdruck deutete sie in einen der Gänge. "Danke." Sofort lief Buffy weiter in diesen ihr so unbequemen Ort hinein und nach einigen Metern kam sie zu einer Abzweigung. Der eine Gang führte zu den Patientenräumen, der linke zu den Behandlungszimmern und die dicke Glasstür schwang gerade zu. Bingo!

"Sind Sie Ben?" fragte ein fast ausschließlich in schwarzgekleidetes Mädchen einen jungen Arzt.

"Ja was kann ich für dich tun?" wollte der mittelgroße braunhaarige Mann wissen.

"Naja, ich habe ein Problem. Die Schwester dadraußen sagte Sie wären sehr einfühlsam und würden ... könnten wir irgend wo hineingehen mir ist es etwas peinlich im Korridor darüber zu sprechen."

Ben nickte und führte das besorgte Kind in einen leeren Behandlungsraum. Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte drehte er sich zu ihr um , um mehr über ihr Anliegen zu erfahren.

Genüsslich leerte Spike seine zweite Blutkonserve bis auf den letzten Tropfen, als die Tür plötzlich aufsprang und Buffy einen Schritt in die Kammer stolperte. So schnell sie ihn auch gestört hatte, so schnell war sie auch wieder um die Ecke verschwunden. Verdutzt sah er der Jägerin nach und erinnerte sich an den kurzen Moment als er ihr mit Sorge erfülltes Gesicht gesehen hatte. Er wusste selbst nicht wieso, aber irgendwie kümmerte es ihn und so ließ er die Überreste seiner Mahlzeit fallen und folgte ihr. Sie sah durch die Fenster in den Behandlungstüren und öffnete jene, die ihr den Einblick verwährten.

"Was ist, Jägerin?"

Erst jetzt schien Buffy seine Anwesenheit zu registrieren, "Sam ist verschwunden."

"Und was kümmert's dich?"

"Ich habe ein komisches Gefühl. Irgend etwas stimmt nicht!" Die Jägerin kam nun zu einem Behandlungsraum, dessen Türfenster von innen verhängt war. Mit der Hoffnung nicht in eine Untersuchung hineinzuplatzen öffnete sie die Tür. Diese schwang auf und gab einen am Boden leblos liegenden Körper preis. Blutstropfen waren überall um die Leiche verteilt. Der junge Mann war in einen blauen Arztkittel gekleidet und sein Kopf lag im Verhältnis zu seinem übrigen Körper in einem äußerst unnatürlichem Winkel. Sein Genick war zertrümmert worden und aus seiner Nase quoll noch das erkaltende Blut.

Vor ihm stand Sam und zupfte sich mit einem unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck die durch den Kampf in Unordnung gebrachten Kleider zurecht. Sie schien nicht sonderlich beunruhigt durch Buffy's und Spike's Anwesenheit und wischte sich das Blut ihres Opfers mit einem Tuch von den Händen. "Schließt ihr bitte wieder die Tür. Die Unordnung muss ja nicht gleich jeder sehen."

Beide traten vor die Leiche und Spike folgte ihrer Anweisung mit seinem markanten Stirnrunzeln, während Buffy sich der Mörderin zuwandte. "Unordnung! Du musst ganz schön stark sein, um einen erwachsenen Mann das Genick zu brechen!"

"Nicht stärker als du oder der Vampir." Sie warf der Jägerin einen wissenden Blick zu und ging hinüber zum Fenster. "Zieh dir die Gummihandschuhe an. Die Cops müssen ja nicht erfahren, dass du hier warst!"

Buffy nahm vorsichtig die Handschuhe aus der offenen Box, um keinerlei Fingerabdrücke zu hinterlassen. "Du weißt von uns? - Die Sache mit deinem Onkel war gelogen. Wieso hast du einen Arzt getötet?"

Spike folgte Buffy zum offenen Fenster und das Mädchen setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und schwang ihre Füße hinaus. "Später. Ersteinmal müssen wir verschwinden, bevor jemand Ben vermisst!" Mit diesen Worten gab sie sich einen kleinen Schubs und sprang hinaus. Sie fiel ein Stockwerk tief, da sich unter ihnen die Krankenwageneinfahrt ins Untergeschoss befand und rollte sich auf dem Asphalt gekonnt ab.

Buffy und Spike wechselten noch einen kurzen Blick und folgten ihr. Die Jägerin war froh über die Handschuhe, denn sonst hätte sie am Fensterrahmen massenhaft Fingerabdrücke hinterlassen. Unten angekommen liefen sie zwischen Büschen und Sträuchern aus dem Krankenhausgelände. Buffy wunderte es, dass das Kind keinen Fluchtversuch unternahm, hieß diesen Umstand willkommen und führte sie zurück zum Magic Shop.

Sie hatten Glück und im Laden brannte noch Licht. Spike riss die Tür auf und schloss sie hinter den Mädchen augenblicklich wieder. Bis auf Riley waren noch alle Scoobies anwesend und saßen bei einer Tasse Kaffee am runden Tisch im Zentrum des Raumes.

"Buffy!" , "Was ist!" riefen Willow und Xander einer keuchenden Buffy entgegen, diese ließ sich etwas erschöpft neben Tara auf die Holzbank fallen. Verwirrung stand in den Gesichtern ihrer Freunde.

"Ich glaub uns hat niemand gesehen!" Der Vampir nahm Sam unsanft beim Arm und zerrte sie zur Jägerin. "Nun sing!"

"Wer oder Was bist du?" Buffy zog sich langsam die Handschuhe aus und warf diese in die Mitte des Tisches während sie ihren Blick starr auf das Mädchen richtete.

"Buffy, wer ist das. Was ist passiert?" Giles stand auf und näherte sich seinem Schützling.

"Das wird uns Sam gleich erzählen. Und warum sie den Arzt ermordet hat!"

"Ermordet!" entsetzen klang in Xander's und Anya's Stimmen.

"Sprich!" verlangte die Jägerin als sie aufstand und Spike das Kind auf ihren nun leeren Platz schubste.

Ihrer Sache sicher sah Sam der Jägerin tief in die Augen und begann langsam. "Ihr wollt wissen was ich bin. Nun gut. ... Ihr werdet doch bestimmt schon von 'Genetically Engineering' gehört haben. Klonen und so. Die Regierung ist schon lange über das Klonen von Schafen hinaus. Dass das mit 'Dolly' an die Öffentlichkeit kam war ungeplant. Die Engländer hatten Wind von dem Projekt hier in den Staaten bekommen und gelangten in den Besitz von bestimmten Unterlagen. Zwar waren das alles alte Forschungsergebnisse und für Manticor ist inzwischen das einfache Kopieren von menschlicher DNA ein alter Hut, aber es reichte den Briten um ein eigenes Programm auf die Beine zu stellen."

"Die klonen Menschen?" harkte Willow erstaunt nach.

"Manticor klont Menschen nicht nur, sondern peppt ihre DNA mit nicht-menschlicher auf."

"Du meinst, die kreuzen Menschen mit Tieren?" Buffy verzog bei der Vorstellung eines Pferdemenschen das Gesicht.

"Nicht nur Tiere. Vor 15 Jahren gab es die ersten Versuche mit Dämonen-Erbgut. - deshalb meine Kraft."

"Du bist teilweise Dämon!" verblüfft nahm Giles seine Brille ab und begann sie zu putzen.

"Hauptsächlich bin ich menschlich. Aber einige Verbesserungen wie Kraft, Ausdauer und Geschwindigkeit sind auf den Gencoktail zurückzuführen."

"Ok. Aber was hat der Mord mit der Sache zu tun?" Buffy konnte sich auf diese Konstante keinen Reim machen.

"Ben war auch Angestellter bei Manticor. Er verschwand vor einem Monat mit genügend Proben und Unterlagen, um selbst ein solches Projekt zu starten oder alles im Ausland an den meist Bietenden zu verkaufen. Er war ein zu großes Sicherheitsrisiko und musste eliminiert werden. Deshalb bin ich hier. Reicht die Antwort?"

"Wenn es so topsecret ist, wie du sagst, wieso erzählst du uns das alles?" für Tara und Willow ergab das keinen Sinn.

"Weil ihr selber auf der gleichen Seite kämpft."

"Gleiche Seite?" Xander war schon länger aus dem Gespräch ausgestiegen.

"Du bist doch die Jägerin?" auf Buffy's erstauntes Nicken fuhr sie fort, "Wir werden gemacht, um gegen die Welt der Dämonen zu kämpf-."

Ein gellendes Lachen unterbrach Sam und alle wandten sich zu Spike, der inzwischen auf der Treppe im Hintergrund Platz genommen hatte. "Nette Geschichte, Liebes. Aber die gleiche Strichcode-Am-Nacken-Schose läuft wöchentlich auf FOX (VOX)."

Sam bleibt kühn und antwortet dem Vampir gelassen, "Ich sag ja nicht, dass gar nichts an die Öffentlichkeit kam. Irgendjemand hat einiges an den Sender verkauft. Aber solange es nicht in den Achtuhr Nachrichten läuft ist es keine Gefahr. Und wegen der Serie glaubt niemand, dass die Regierung wirklich schon so weit ist."

"Du verarscht uns doch!" Spike glaubte ihr kein einziges Wort und sprang von der Treppe auf.

"Wieso! Die Initiative gibt es doch auch, oder. Sonst wäre der Chip in deinem Hirn nur Kinderspielzeug!"

Buffy fragte sich woher sie dies nur wissen konnte, als Spike wütend aus der Seitentür verschwand. Wurde sie auch auf uns angesetzt?

Nach einiger Zeit stille fragte Xander, "Hast du auch diesen Meers umgebracht?"

Sam nickte und wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung kommen, als sowohl Eingangs- als auch Seitentür mit lautem Knall zerbarsten.

Eine Horde kleiner schwarzhaariger Dämonen mit Äxten und Schwertern stürmte herein. Sie trugen kuttenähnliche Kleidung und gingen augenblicklich auf die Scoobies los. Buffy verpasste dem ihr nächsten Angreifer einen mächtigen Tritt gegen die Brust, woraufhin dieser seine Axt fallen ließ. Sofort ergriff die Jägerin die Waffe, während sich Xander und Willow Hämmer schnappten. Giles rannte einige Schritte zur Lagertür, neben der einige Holzlatten lehnten und warf Anya und Tara diese improvisierten Waffen zu. Derweilen hatte Buffy den entwaffneten Dämon geköpft, gerade als dieser aufstehen wollte. Doch bevor sie sich umdrehen konnte, kollidierte ein Stuhl hart mit ihrem Gesicht und sie taumelte einige Schritte zurück. Ihr Angreifer packte sie bei den Armen und schubste sie in die Glasvitrine, "Wie konntet ihr es wagen, die göttliche Hoheit umzubringen!"

"Göttliche Hoheit!" Buffy richtete sich langsam wieder auf, als sie der nächste Schlag zu Boden streckte. Boa, sind die stark! Bevor der Dämon die Jägerin mit dem Stuhl treffen konnte, rollte sie sich im letzten Augenblick zur Seite und sah neben sich das Holz in viele kleine Teile zerbersten. Sogleich festigte sie ihren Griff um die Axt und sammelte all ihre Kraft in ihrer rechten Hand. Ehe die Kreatur zu einer neuen Attacke ausholen konnte schmiss sie ihre Waffe, die nur Sekundenbruchteile später den Kopf des Gnom's spaltete.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten Willow und Giles einen Dämon mit ihren behelfsmäßigen Waffen im Griff, während es für Anya schlimm aussah. Ihr Angreifer hatte ihr das Holz abgenommen und schlug nun damit immer wieder auf sie ein. Stöhnend kroch sie Richtung Tür, als ihr Freund seinen Hammer mit all seiner Kraft in das Gehirn des Dämonen rammte. Xander half Anya aufzustehen, was einer von Sam's und Tara's Angreifern mitbekam und sofort auf sie losstürmte. Waffenlos dem übernatürlich starken Dämon ausgeliefert, rannten die beiden hinaus auf den Hinterhof.

Tara holte zu einem erneuten Schlag aus, während Sam mit einer Zange die Schwertangriffe ihres Gegners parierte. Dicht gedrängt an die Wand wurde die Situation auch für diese beiden immer schlechter. In dem Moment, indem der Dämon Tara's Holz ergriff und es mit bloßen Händen zerdrückte, fasste eine schmale Hand den Arm des Angreifers und riss ihn nach hinten. Der Dämon mit dem ausgekugelten Arm schrie schmerzerfüllt auf wirbelte herum, nur um Buffy's Faust zu begegnen. Er taumelte und sackte nach einem weiteren Schlag in dem Magen zu Boden. Die Jägerin nahm mit ihrer blutenden Hand die zerbrochene Latte und schlug immer wieder im gleichen Rhythmus auf den Kopf ihres Gegners ein. Mit der anderen Hälfte kam Tara Sam zur Hilfe und beide bekamen schlagend und prügelnd die Oberhand. Als nun der Dämon derjenige war, der sich hilflos gegen die Wand drückte, fuhr das Mädchen blitzschnell vor und packte den Kopf des Feindes. Sie drückte fest zu und drehte ihn mit einem Ruck herum, dass ein lautes Knacken zu hören war. Leblos sackte der Körper zu Boden, während Tara sich gleich aufmachte, um ihrer Liebsten zu helfen. Auch Buffy's Dämon bewegte sich nicht mehr und sie sprang auf um ihren Freunden beizustehen. Diese hatten auch den letzten Gegner zu Boden gedrängt und Buffy versetzte dem Feind mit einer Axt den entscheidenden Schlag.

Keuchend sahen sich die Freunde um. Im ganzen Laden lagen tote blutverschmierte Dämonenkörper und die meisten der neuerrichteten Regale sowie die Vitrine waren zerstört. "Ist jemand verletzt?" fragte Giles seine geprellte Hand reibend. "Alles in Ordnung." Versichten die Hexen.

"Wo sind Xander und Anya?" Buffy sah sich noch einmal um, aber von ihren Freunden fehlte jede Spur.

"Die Beiden sind raus gelaufen. Ein Dämon hat sie verfolgt." Antwortete Sam und rannte durch die Tür über den Hinterhof und folgte der Einkaufspassage in Richtung der Wohnviertel. Ohne zu zögern ergriff Buffy die Axt und hängte sich an die Fersen des Mädchens. Auch Giles und die Hexen strengten sich an mit der übermenschlichen Schnelligkeit mit zu halten. Kurz vor dem ersten Einfamilienhaus holte die Jägerin Sam ein. "Wieso glaubst du sie sind hier her gerannt?"

"Ich höre Anya. - Da! Sie sind da unten!" Gerade als auch die restlichen Scoobies bei ihnen ankamen liefen Buffy und das Kind die Böschung hinab.

Xander versuchte sich mit einem morschen Ast zur Wehr zu setzten und den Dämon von seiner Liebsten fern zu halten. Buffy holte mit der Axt aus, aber ihr Gegner sah sie und versetzte ihr einen Tritt in den Unterleib. Ihre Waffe flog durch die Luft und landete in einem Baumstumpf.

Unterdessen in der Magic Box zuckte die Hand des Dämons, den Buffy mit der Holzlatte bearbeitet hatte. Stöhnend setzte er sich auf und begutachtete das Blutbad um ihn er herum. Mit Rache erfüllt stand er auf und holte sich das Schwert aus der toten Hand eines seiner Mitstreiter. Etwas schwankend rannte er zur Tür und folgte dem Geruch von Jägerinnenblut.

Giles half den Hexen ihre Freunde aus dem Kampffeld zu bringen, während Buffy mit bloßen Fäusten den Dämonen in Schach hielt. In dessen Rücken, an der Stelle an der bei einem Menschen das Herz wäre, bohrte Sam einen Ast und der Feind schrie schmerzerfüllt auf. Aber statt tot umzufallen drehte er sich um und gab dem Mädchen einen solchen Schlag, dass sie meterweit flog und unsanft auf der Wiese landete. Buffy nutzte diese Chance und zog die Axt aus dem Holz und holte zu einem erneuten Hieb aus. Dieses mal war der Dämon überrascht und sie traf seinen Hals, um ein ekelhaftes Bild zu hinterlassen.

Buffy warf Sam einen Blick zu und als sie sah, dass diese unversehrt aufstand, ging sie zu ihren Freunden. Anya stand auf Willow gestützt und rieb sich ihren schmerzenden Rücken während Xander ein Tuch auf die Wunde im Arm drückte.

"Sei ihr in Ordnung?" fragte Buffy besorgt.

"Wer zur Hölle war das?"

"Ich weiß nicht genau, Xander. Aber einer sagte was von 'Göttliche Hoheit'. Keine Ahnung wen oder was er meinte."

Ein schriller Schrei unterbrach die Unterhaltung und alle sahen erschrocken zu Sam. Sie sackte einige Meter von der Gruppe zu Boden, ein Schwert bohrte sich durch ihren Rücken und die bluttropfende Spitze schaute aus ihrem Bauch. Der Dämon hinter ihr zog mit einem Rück die Klinge aus ihrem Körper und sie drückte mit letzter Kraft die Hände auf das blutsprudelnde Loch, bevor sie schließlich bewusstlos auf den Bauch fiel.

Buffy schlug den Dämon und er taumelte etwas.

"Buffy, Fang!" Willow warf ihrer Freundin die Axt zu und dankbar fing die Jägerin die Waffe. Der Dämon holte mit dem Schwert aus und Buffy wehrte den Angriff mit der Klinge ab. Nach einigen ergebnislosen Hieben, kickte die Blondine ihrem Gegner ans Schienbein und hackte ihm den rechten Arm ab. Klirrend fiel das Schwert samt Hand, die es noch fest umschlossen hält zu Boden. Der Schrei des Dämons verstummte abrupt als auch sein Kopf das nasse Gras berührte.

Die Scoobies rannten zu Sam und kauern sich zu ihrem leblosen Körper. Willow drehte sie um und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie. Tara fühlte den Puls. "Oh Gott! Sie ist eiskalt. Und- und ihr Herz schlägt nicht mehr!"

"Was!" Buffy legte ihr Ohr auf die Brust des Kindes und lauschte. "Oh nein, du hast recht! - Sam!" Augenblicklich begann die Jägerin mit der Herzmarsasche, während Giles auf die klaffende Wunde drückte. Tara fühlte weiterhin den Puls und Xander legte ihre Beine mit seiner Jacke hoch.

"Verdammt atme!" Buffy sah Tara an, noch immer mit einem Kopfschütteln antwortete.

"Mommy!" wie ein Hauch kam das Wort von Sam's bleichen Lippen. "Sie atmet wieder!" Erleichterung war in Willow's Stimme zu hören.

"Nein das tut sie nicht!" Tara fühlte nun den Puls am Hals. "Sie hat keinen Puls!"

"Aber sie hat doch gerade was gesagt!" Xander schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

"Wie kann das sein?" Buffy hörte auf und sah fragend den toten Körper an.

Giles nahm seine Hände von der Wunde und nahm seine Brille ab. "Buffy. - Ihr Blut. Es ist kälter als normal."

"Was wollen Sie sagen!"

"Sie war schon vorher tot!"

"Wann vorher?" Anya kauert sich neben den Ex-Wächter.

"Sie meinen, sie ist ein Vampir!" Buffy sah sich die Wunde an und stellte fest, dass die Blutung aufgehört hatte und sich die Ränder wieder zum Schließen anfingen. "Aber warum hat sie uns geholfen?"

"Das kann nur sie uns sagen. - Was machen wir jetzt?" Xander stand auf.

"Wir können sie wohl kaum hier liegen lassen. Und pfählen?" Willow schien nicht überzeugt von diesem Gedanken zu sein.

"Ich will wissen was heute abend vorgefallen ist. Und ich wette sie weiß es!" Buffy nahm ihren Körper in den Arm "Xander, Giles lasst die Dämonenleichen im Gebüsch verschwinden. Ich bring sie zu mir nach Hause."

"Glaubst du, dass das klug ist. Sie ist ein Vampir. Du solltest sie pfählen!" auf Buffy's entschlossenen Blick gehorchte Xander schließlich.


	2. Chapter 2 Fragen

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All BTVS and ATS characters belong to UPN, The WB and Joss Whedon. The translated quotes from DARK ANGEL belong to FOX and James Cameron.  
Anmerkung: Reviews wären echt nett, davon lebt ein Fanfiction-Autor.

KAPITEL 2 - Fragen

Tara holte den Verbandskasten aus Buffy's Badezimmer und brachte ihn der Jägerin, die gerade das Mädchen auf ihr Bett legte. Willow half und zog vorsichtig den Rucksack und die Jacke von ihrem Rücken. Behutsam hob Buffy das Shirt an und zog es langsam hoch. Durch das Blut klebte der Stoff an der Wunde und die Vampirin stöhnte leise, als die Verletzung von der Bedeckung befreit wurde. Tara gab Buffy einen mit Desinfektionsmittel getränkten Wattebausch und hielt Verbandsmaterial bereit.

"Ich sage es nur noch einmal, aber das ist keine gute Idee. Sie hat vor deinen Augen einen Arzt getötet und jetzt nimmst du sie mit nach Hause, damit sie noch deine Schwester und Mutter frisst. Das ist doc- "

"Xander, es reicht!" Buffy warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu und entfernte die letzten Reste von getrocknetem Blut am Bauch des Mädchens. Die Wunde hatte schon begonnen sich zu schließen und Buffy drehte Sam vorsichtig auf die Seite, nachdem sie eine Kompresse auf ihre Verletzung geklebt hatte. Nun begann sie dieselbe Prozedur auf dem Rücken.

"Sie hat uns geholfen. Ich meine mit den Dämonen." Willow legte die Jacke über eine Stuhllehne und wandte sich dem Rucksack zu, während Giles und Xander sich gegenseitig verarzteten. "Im Rucksack scheint einiges zu sein so schwer wie er ist. Vielleicht finden wir da ja etwas." Sie öffnete den Reißverschluss und sah hinein. Neben einigen Büchern, einer Hose und zwei T-Shirts befand sich auch ein Laptop in dem Gepäck. "Ich glaube wir finden hier wirklich was!"

Buffy zog das Shirt wieder über den Verband und deckte das Mädchen zu. Gefolgt von Tara ging sie auf den Rotschopf zu. "Was hast du gefunden, Will?"

Als Antwort streckte ihr ihre beste Freundin ein großes gebundenes Buch entgegen. Sie nahm es und betrachtete den Umschlag. Es war kein uraltes Buch mit seltsamen Symbolen auf dem Cover, sondern ein relativ neues mit bunten Linien und Punkten auf schwarzen Hintergrund. Sie schlug es auf und durchblätterte es flüchtig. Die meisten Seiten waren vollgeschrieben und zwischen den Einträgen klebten Fotos.

"Wir sollten hinunter gehen. Es ist hier zu dunkel um etwas zu lesen." Schlug Giles vor und Willow nahm den Rucksack und folgte den anderen hinunter. Nachdenklich blätterte Buffy weiter und stieß ziemlich am Ende der Einträge auf ein Foto. Es zeigte Sam und mindestens zwanzig andere Mädchen im Alter zwischen acht und achtzehn. Sie lachten alle fröhlich und Sam und ein asiatisch aussehendes Mädchen hatten die Arme einander um den Rücken geschlungen. Das Bild erinnerte die Jägerin an ein Klassenfoto. Unter der Aufnahme stand: _Trainingscamp '16; das letzte seiner Art_

Buffy stutzte etwas und blätterte nun zum letzten Eintrag. Sie setzte sich neben Willow auf die Couch. Anya brachte heiße Schokolade herein und ließ sich neben ihrem Freund auf der Lehne nieder. Willow zog nun den Laptop aus dem Rucksack. Das Gerät war etwas kleiner und flacher als die gängigen Modelle, aber sonst sah es genauso aus. Sie öffnete den Computer und fuhr ihn hoch, während Buffy das Datum des Eintrags vorlas: "Dies wurde vorgestern geschrieben."

_Ich vermisse sie so sehr. Ich sehne mich danach mit ihnen zu sprechen. Es ist nicht genug sie nur von weitem zu beobachten. Aber manchmal will ich auch gar nicht näher an sie heran. Diese Kälte und Hass… Manchmal kommt es mir vor wie eine Geschichte, die ich einmal gehört habe... Willow's Geschichten über sie. Zwar sagte sie, dass es am Anfang dieses Millenniums nicht einfach zwischen den beiden war, doch so schlimm hatte ich es mir nicht vorgestellt. Ich warte auf den Tag an dem sie sich wirklich umbringen… nur dass ich weiß, dass das unsinnig wäre, da sie sich einmal so sehr lieben werden, dass sie nicht ohne einander leben können. _

_Die schlimmste Sache ist die, nicht zu wissen, ob ich Erfolg haben werde. Vielleicht sind alle meine Bemühungen um sonst und die Welt wird eines Tages aufwachen, nur um fest zu stellen, dass es keinen Sonnenaufgang mehr geben wird. Aber was will ich anderes versuchen. Hoffnung ist für Loser. Es ist nur eine Illusion für Leute, die die harte, kalte Wahrheit nicht sehen wollen. Die Wahrheit ist, dass die Entscheidungen bereits getroffen sind und nichts etwas daran ändern kann. Vielleicht ist die Frage nur ‚Warum' diese Entscheidungen getroffen wurden. Die Welt ist in Wahrheit ein kalter, toter Ort. Aber vielleicht ist es auch so, dass jeder etwas verändern kann – diese kaputte, sterbende Welt in eine bessere zu verwandeln. Ich möchte daran glauben. - Die Sonne geht gerade auf… ich habe ihre hellen wärmenden Strahlen schon fast vergessen... Trotzdem, ich hoffe, dass ich etwas bewirken kann und diese Morde nicht um sonst waren. _

"Wen meint sie? Wieso erwähnt sie dich, Will? ...Es steht sonst nichts konkretes in den paar Zeilen." ließ Buffy verlauten nachdem sie den Text vorgelesen hatte.

"Hört sich fast wie Tagebucheinträge an. Ziemlich tiefsinnige." warf Tara etwas schüchtern ins Geschehen.

"Vielleich-" bevor Xander wieder eine seiner Theorien preisgeben konnte, wurde er von Willow's aufgeregter Stimme unterbrochen.

"Woa, Wahnsinn. Dieser Computer hat fast 800GB Speicher."

"Was ist daran so überraschend?" Fragte der Wächter verwirrt.

"Im Moment sind 40GB schon sehr viel und für einen Laptop sind etwa 10 - 20GB Standart. Man bräuchte über zehn Festplatten um auf ungefähr dieselbe Speichermenge zu kommen."

"Was soll das heißen, Will? Das sie ein Dämon und ein Computercrack zur selben Zeit ist." Xander's Verwirrung wurde von allen Scoobies geteilt.

"Das bedeutet, dass es so etwas nicht geben dürfte, jedenfalls nicht für jemanden, der nicht in einer Computerfirma oder einer geheimen Staatsbehörde arbeitet... Unmengen von Videos sind hier: ...Geburtstag 13.avi, Trainingscamp '15.avi, Anniversary '16.avi. Ich öffne mal Anniversary '16." Sobald das Video begann rückten alle Scoobies um den Couchtisch näher zusammen und hofften einige Antworten zu bekommen. "Es scheinen nachträglich noch schriftliche Kommentare hinzugefügt worden zu sein." vermerkte der Rotschopf als eine große weiße Tür auf dem Bildschirm erschien und im unteren Teil des Bildes der Untertitel _Daddy's Modenschau :-)_ eingeblendet wurde.

/Ein Klopfen ist zu hören, woraufhin die Kamera auf die Tür schwenkt und der Untertitel erscheint. Langsam öffnet sich die Tür und ein gutaussehender Mann im schwarzen Smoking betritt den Raum. Sein honigblonder Pony fällt ihm etwas in seine durchdringenden blauen Augen und von seinen blassen Lippen drängt ein warmes Lächeln. Er schließt die Tür hinter sich und tritt näher heran: "Hi, Mäuschen. Wie geht's dir?"

"Wow! Daddy - du schaust echt sexy aus! - Hab ich gerade meinen Vater mit 'sexy' beschrieben - du schaust echt super aus." ertönt eine helle Mädchenstimme.

"Du solltest deine Mutter erst mal sehen." Meint der Mann in einem unverkennbar Britischen Accent./

"Da- das ist ja Spike!" rief Tara erschrocken als sie den Vampir auf dem Video wiedererkannte.

"Gott, du hast Recht! - Was zur Hölle macht Spike auf dem Video. Seit wann färbt er seine Haare nicht mehr!" fragte Buffy verwirrt.

"Schhh! Seid mal still! Wir erfahren mehr, wenn wir das Video weiter anschauen." Versuchte Willow wieder Ruhe in die aufgeregte Gang zu bringen.

/Auf dem Bildschirm holt Spike etwas in hellblauem Papier verpacktes aus einer Tasche, die er außerhalb des Bildes ablegt. "Hab dir was mitgebracht."

"Schokokuchen?" die Kamera schwenkt nun und das Bild verwackelt unkontrolliert, bis es schließlich zum stehen kommt und den Vampir und ein Mädchen in einem hellgelben Schlafanzug zeigt. Die etwa 13jährige sitzt aufrecht im Schneidersitz im Bett, das in einem kleinen weißen, sehr steril-wirkenden Raum steht. Auf dem Tisch im Hintergrund liegen einige Bücher gestapelt und daneben liegt ein schwarzer Laptop mit haufenweise CDs herum. Das Mädchen nimmt freudig das Mitbringsel entgegen und es zeigt sich, dass sie eine etwas jüngere Sam ist. Dunkle Augenringe stehen im starken Kontrast zu ihrem sehr blassen Gesicht. Sie trägt ein schwarzes Cappy, das ihr sehr spärlich vorhandenes Haar verdeckt, und an ihrem rechten Arm befindet sich eine Infusion.

"Ein extra großes Stück, Prinzessin." Antwortet Spike während Sam die Verpackung öffnet und ein Stück Torte zum Vorschein bringt. Als sie beginnt gierig zu essen und ein "Danke! Du bist der Beste." murmelt, kramt der Vampir in der Innentasche des Smokings und holt ein kleines dunkelblaues Schächtelchen hervor. Vorsichtig klappt er es auf und enthüllt seinen Inhalt: ein wunderschönes goldenes Armband. Mindestens zwanzig feine Kettchen sind zu einem festen Band verflochten, das wiederum mit kleinen Steinen verziert ist.

"Und was hältst du davon?" fragt Spike erwartungsvoll.

"Wow. Das ist schön!" meint Sam und begutachtet die feine Gravur auf einem blattähnlichen Gebilde, das von der Kette umschlossen wird. Sie liest: "Forever. ...15. Jahrestag."

"Glaubst du deiner Mutter gefällt es?"

"Klar. Die wird Augen machen. ... Für 'nen 136jährigen, der seit über einem Jahrzehnt in festen Händen ist hast du's echt noch drauf. Sei ehrlich, hast du's wirklich allein ausgesucht?"

"Hey! Für was für ein Weichei hältst du mich. Bist ganz schön frech." Ein ungläubiger Blick trifft den Vampir. "Ok. Die Verkäuferin hat mich ein bisschen beraten. Aber nur was die Verzierung angeht. Ich sag' dir was, Täubchen, nächstes Jahr, wenn du wieder gesund bist, gehen wir wieder los, um ein Geschenk zu besorgen. Nur wir beide. Und nach deiner fachmännischen Beratung, machen wir unseren Abstecher in die kleine Konditorei, die du so magst. Deal?"

"Deal, Daddy." _Nur leider wurde ich nicht mehr gesund. Und Mom und Dad haben ihren 16. Jahrestag nie mehr erlebt.../_

"Was meint sie mit nie mehr gesund?" fragte Willow verwirrt während die Gang auf dem Video verfolgte, wie die ältere Version von Spike die kleine Schachtel schloss und sie in die Innentasche seines Smokings verschwinden lies, gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor eine sehr erwachsen-wirkende Buffy die Krankenzimmertür öffnet, was ihrem jüngeren Ebenbild vor dem Bildschirm die Sprache verschlug.

/Sie trug ein enganliegendes dunkelblaues Kleid, das ihren immer noch wohlgeformten Körper zur Geltung brachte. Einige ihrer goldenen Strähnen hatten sich aus dem Dutt gelöst und fielen nun in leichten Wellen ihren Hals hinab, bis die Spitzen ihr tief ausgeschnittenes Dekolte berührten. Das äußerst kurze Kleid wurde nur von einem offenem schwarzen Wildleder-Mantel bedeckt, der ihr nur knapp über die Knie reichte. Spike hatte recht, Buffy sah umwerfen aus./

"Oh mein Gott! Das bin ja ich! Spike ... und ich. Oh Gott!" Die 19jährige traute ihren Augen nicht mehr als die Buffy auf dem Monitor Spike im Vorbeigehen ein liebevolles Lächeln zuwarf und sich dann auf die Bettkante zu ihrer Tochter setzte.

/"Du siehst hübsch aus, Mom."

"Hübsch... Ich bekam ein 'sexy' in der Wertung."

"Ein 'sexy'. Wirklich!... Wäre bedenklich wenn's anders herum wäre. - Wie geht's dir, Kleines?" Ein Ausdruck mütterlicher Sorge umspielte ihr engelhaftes Gesicht.

"Mir geht's gut. Wirklich." Mit diesen Worten steckte sie einen Bissen ihres Kuchens in den Mund.

"Spike! Du hast ihr Kuchen mitgebracht! Du weißt, dass das nicht gut für sie ist." Buffy's Miene verfinsterte sich augenblicklich und sie warf ihrem Liebsten einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

Sofort ging Spike in die Defensive. "Lass ihr doch die Freude. Das Stückchen wird sie schon nicht umbringen. Und außerdem ist das unsere kleine Tradition für diesen Tag. Sam bekommt ihr Stück Torte und wir uns." _Nur fürs Protokoll: Es war sicherlich nicht das Stück Kuchen, das meinen Zustand verschlechtert hatte. Zudem sah ich es ´ne halbe Stunde später eh wieder._

"Mom. Mir geht es wirklich wieder besser. Ich hab' mich so auf den Kuchen gefreut. Bitte, biiiitte." Beim Flehen dieser Worte verzog sie ihr Gesicht bis zwei große Dackelaugen ihre Mutter weiterhin versuchten zu erweichen.

"Nah schön, aber lass die Verpackung gut im Müll verschwinden. Ich glaub' kaum, dass Schwester Green erfreut sein wird, wenn sie über die Speiseplanänderung erfährt." Liebevoll streichelte Buffy über den Rücken ihrer schwer kranken Tochter und stand nach einigen abwesenden Sekunden auf. "Schätzchen. Ist es wirklich ok, dass wir heute weggehen?"

"Habt ihr euren Spaß, Mom. Ihr habt euren 15. Jahrestag. Die meisten Ehen halten heutzutage nichtmal annähernd so lang. Ihr solltet feiern. Ich kann mich auch selbst beschäftigen." _Mit FSK16 Horror Movies... :-)_

"Wirklich? Falls irgendwas ist, du hast unsere Handynummer." Buffy beugte sich vor und gab Sam einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Hab dich lieb."

"Ich euch auch." Antwortete das Mädchen und brachte ein kleines Lächeln von ihren bleichen Lippen.

Nun war Spike an der Reihe und gab ihr ihren Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und zog ihr schließlich ihr Dark-Angel-Cappy ein wenig ins Gesicht. "Schlaf gut, Mäuschen." Mit einem letzten Blick, der ihnen versicherte, dass ihre Tochter wohlbehalten in ihrem Bett saß, verließen beide das Zimmer./

Die Gang starrte schweigend mit Fragen erfüllt auf den Laptop als das Video endete.

Giles war der erste, der die Stille brach als er sich neben Buffy auf die Sofalehne setzte und begann seine Brille zu putzen. "An- anscheinend ist das Mädchen, eeehr, deine Tochter, Buffy. Aus der Zu- Zukunft. Zumal das, eeehr, Video echt ist."

"Ich bin mit Spike zusammen. Oh Gott nein. Das ist ein schlechter Scherz. 15 Jahre." Abscheu und Ekel überkamen Buffy bei dem Gedanken ihre glückliche Zukunft mit Riley gegen ein Leben mit Spike einzutauschen. "Wie kann das sein! Wir hassen einander. - Sein Job ist es mich zu töten."

"Du hast ein Kind. Sie hat dich 'Mom' genannt." Trug die Ex-Dämonin selbstsicher über die Wichtigkeit ihres Beitrags bei.

"Und sie war sehr krank. Zumindest war sie das bevor sie zum Vampir wurde." Meinte Willow, die weiter in den Videodateien herumsuchte.

"Offenbar ha- haben wir es mit einer Art Zeitreise zutun." Vermuhtete Giles als er schließlich seine Brille wieder aufsetzte.

"Hey, Leute. Vielleicht bin ich der einzige, der es bemerkt hat, aber sie hat Spike mit 'Dad' angeredet. Ich meine Spike - eunucher Vampir - und Kind. Das geht doch nicht." Xander blickte aufgebracht in die Gesichter der anderen Scoobies.

"Vielleicht erfahren wir me- mehr über diese Familiensache, wenn wir noch mehr Videos ansehen. Möglicherweise finden wir e- etwas, dass diese Vampir - Kind Geschichte klärt." Schlug Tara zurückhaltend vor.

"Einen Versuch ist's wert. Kann ja wohl kaum schlimmer werden!" stimmte die Jägerin der Hexe zu und wendete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Computer zu.

"Diese Datei ist am ältesten. Sie stammt vom 23.10.03." erklärte Willow als sie die Datei Babyparty.avi öffnete.

"Das ist in fast drei Jahren!" warf Buffy erschrocken ein.

"Das Datum ist nicht unbedingt mit dem Datum der Aufnahme identisch." Fuhr die Hexe fort.

/Man hört Willow's Stimme, als das Kamerabild schnell und etwas unkontrolliert das Wohnzimmer des Summers Hauses zeigt. Einige Veränderungen, wie das Fehlen einiger Joyce's Statuen und ein anderer Couchtisch werden sichtbar. "Siehst du Buffy? Du musst nur hier draufdrücken und schon nimmst du das auf, was du auf dem LCD Bildschirm siehst. Kinderleicht." Einige Strampelanzüge, Babyflaschen und ein Karton mit Windeln erscheinen erstmals unverzittert am Bildschirm.

"Klar. Kinderleicht. - Sagt 'Hallo', Leute!" Das Bild schwenkt und zeigt Xander, Giles, Spike und einen unbekannten Mann auf der Couch vertieft in eine Diskussion über ihr Fehl-Am-Platze-Sein auf dieser Babyparty. Auf Buffy's Kommando hin heben Spike und Xander die Arme und winken in die Kamera, gefolgt von einem synchronen 'Hallo'. "Mehr Begeisterung, bitte. Wir sind auf keiner Beerdigung. - Meine Tochter soll mal nicht denken sie sei unerwünscht gewesen, wenn sie sich das ansieht." _Kleine Anmerkung am Rande: Die Schwangerschaft mit mir war alles andere als geplant... Passiert wohl, wenn man nur mit Vampiren schläft..._

"Wie wär's, wenn ich mit den Mädchen auf Patrolie gehe. Du weißt schon böse Vampire töten, die Welt ein bisschen sicherer für deinen kleinen Braten machen..." meint Spike, als er aufsteht und sich Richtung Foyer bewegt.

"Spike, du willst dich nur verdrücken. Und bezeichne mein Kind nicht als 'Braten'." Vorwurf und Bedauern klingen in Buffy's Stimme.

"Will ich nicht. Die Mädchen brauchen ihr Training, Schatz."

"Ich glaub' zwar nicht, dass ich das sage, aber Spike hat recht. Es ist schon spät. Ich muss morgen zur Arbeit. Du musst morgen zur Arbeit und die Mädchen müssen auch früh raus." Hilft Xander und folgt Spike in den Flur, während er seine Jacke anzieht.

"Es ist dreiviertel NEUN. Das ist spät für fünfjährige!"

"Wirklich! Ich hätte schwören können, dass es schon gegen Mitternacht geht." Äußert sich Spike und wendet sich der Treppe zu. "Lil' Bit, wir gehen auf Streife. Amanda, Rona, Vi,...ach, Mädchen kommt auch mit."

Nach einigen Sekunden hört man schnelle Schritte und Dawn stürmt die Treppe herunter. Anders als zu erwarten scheint sie wutentbrannt und macht kurz vor Spike halt. "Zum letzten Mal! ICH BIN NICHT MEHR DEINE LIL' BIT! Kapiert! Nenn mich nie wieder so, sonst hast du einige Narben mehr, die verheilen müssen. Außerdem gehe ich nicht mit DIR auf Patrolie. Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen."

Daraufhin verwackelt das Bild stark als Buffy Xander die Kamera in die Hand drückt. Kurz darauf ist eine schon sehr schwangere Buffy im Bild, die versucht ihre Schwester vom Vampir fernzuhalten. "Du wirst nicht allein jagen gehen! Das verbiete ich dir."

"Amanda und die anderen kommen mit. Dann bin ich nicht allein." antwortet Dawn trotzig und wendet sich einem der Mädchen zu, die hinter ihr die Treppe herab kamen.

_Ich habe nie erfahren warum Tante Dawn Spike so sehr hasst. Alle haben mir nur erzählt, dass die beiden einst die besten Freunde waren und Dad Dawn's Lieblings-Babysitter war. Keiner wollte mir sagen, was vorgefallen war, aber es muss etwas schlimmes gewesen sein._

"Zwar seid ihr gut trainiert, aber es ist trotzdem zu gefährlich. Spike geht mit, oder gar nicht!" Beide Schwestern sehen sich lange in die Augen, ein interner Kampf, wer länger dem Blick des anderen standhält. Nach einigen Momenten gibt Dawn nach, rennt aus der Eingangstür hinaus und wirft diese wütend hinter sich zu. Buffy wendet sich Spike zu, dessen Gesicht einen Ausdruck von Verletzung wiederspiegelt. Sie legt ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und gibt ihm ein kleines Lächeln. Von draußen hört man Dawn schreien: "Kommt endlich, sonst geh ich allein!" Spike öffnet die Tür und folgt seufzend den Mädchen hinaus./

Statt Fragen zu beantworten hatte dieses Video weitere aufgeworfen. Keiner der Scoobies wusste recht, was er auf Buffy's Schwangerschaft in drei Jahren sagen sollte. Die Gruppe saß einige Minuten in unbequemen Schweigen, bevor Giles wieder das Wort ergriff: "Es scheint fast so, - als würde Spike in ein paar Jahren zu, ich weiß nicht wie ich's besser ausdrücken soll, zu u- uns gehören.

"Ich erlaube meiner kleinen Schwester mit Spike auf Patrolie zu gehen! Ich muss absolut verrückt geworden sein, äh, verrückt werden. Ich weiß nicht was schlimmer ist. Spike in meinem Haus als Dawn's Babysitter oder meine Schwester als Möchtegern-Jägerin!" Buffy lehnte sich abrupt zurück und drückte ihren Kopf in die Lehne der Couch in der Hoffnung die Verwirrung wegzudrängen.

"Aus Sam's Anmerkung wissen wir, dass deine Schwangerschaft ungeplant war." Als Willow ein äußerst frustrierter Blick der Jägerin trifft, fuhr sie schnell fort: "Aber es scheint, dass du dich auf das Baby freust. Das ist doch eine gute Sache."

"Ich mache mir echt Sorgen um dieses 'nur mit Vampiren schlafen'. Heißt das, dass du mit Spike schläfst!" wirft Xander der Jägerin vor.

"Niemals! - Bin ich die einzige, deren Zukunftsträume sich durch diese Videos in Luft auflösen?" fragte Buffy woraufhin sie einige gekränkte Blicke trafen. „Ich meine, ich werde doch nicht die einzige sein, die Fehler macht, oder!"

„Buffy, ich glaube kaum, dass dein Leben so schlecht laufen wird. An deinem Jahrestag sahest du trotz allem glücklich aus." Half Tara ihre Freundin zu beruhigen.

„Tara hat recht. Ihr hättet wohl kaum so viele Homevideos, wenn es nur Streit und Sorgen geben würde." pflichtete der Wächter bei und legte eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter seines Schützlings.

„Vielleicht sehen wir einige dieser schönen Momente, wenn wir weiter schauen. - Der nächste Titel spricht für sich selbst: Happy Birthday.avi."

„Eeeeh!" seufzte die Jägerin und verzog das Gesicht als sie dem Beispiel der anderen folgte und sich dem Bildschirm einmal mehr zuwandte.

"Da ist doch hoffentlich nicht die ganze Geburt drauf!" vermerkte Xander entsetzt.

/"Wie geht's dir?" Dawn sitzt Buffy gegenüber auf der Bettkante und wischt ihrer großen Schwester Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Frag lieber nicht." Dankbar nimmt die werdende Mutter ein Glass Wasser von Anya entgegen. "Xander, pack die Kamera weg!"

"Aber du wolltest doch ein paar Erinnerungsaufnahmen!"

"Klar für dich ist das ein Spaß! Typisch! - Männer. Ihr habt euren Spaß und wir dürfen die Folgen ausbaden! Ihr würdet ja nichtmal die ständige Übelkeit überstehen!" Auf Buffy's plötzliche Wut weichen alle Scoobies zurück, denn sie wissen, dass mit einer schwangeren Jägerin in Wehen wirklich nicht zu spaßen ist.

"Es ist besser, wenn wir später wieder kommen." Dawn folgt den anderen ins Wartezimmer in dem Giles, Willow und Spike sitzen.

"Und wie lief's?" fragt die Hexe besorgt.

"Sie hat wieder ihre Männer-Wollen-Nur-Das-Eine-Und-Frauen-Haben-Den-Salat-Phase." Xander lässt sich neben Giles in einen der unbequemen Wartestühle fallen. Das Bild wird für einen Moment schwarz und setzt zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wieder ein.

"Du willst wirklich in die Höhle des Löwen?" Überraschung klingt in Anya's Stimme. "Viel Glück!"

"Letztes Mal hat sie ein Stethoskop nach mir geworfen. Warte nur bis die Ärzte das wirklich scharfe Zeug in ihre Reichweite bringen!" warnt Xander und drückt Spike die Kamera in die Hand. "Mach ein paar Aufnahmen."

"Bloody Hell! Ich hab' das warten satt! Ich will endlich wissen wie's ihr geht." Der Vampir dreht sich von den wartenden Scoobies weg und betritt den Kreissaal.

"Hey, Liebes. Wie geht's?" Das Bild wackelt kurz als Spike die Kamera auf einem Tisch ablegt und einen der blauen Krankenhauskittel anzieht.

"Nach 10 Stunden Wehen. Wunderbar!" Ihr sarkastischer Gesichtsausdruck begegnet seinen besorgten Augen.

"Buffy." Sagt er geduldig und setzt sich auf den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett.

Sofort erweichen die Züge der Jägerin. "Ich kann dir wohl nie etwas vormachen." Sie schluckt schwer bevor sie fortfährt. "Ich hab so schreckliche Angst, Spike. Ich denk mir, wie Mom das zweimal durchstehen konnte. Und was ist wenn etwas schief läuft? Wenn mit meinem Baby was nicht stimmt?" Dicke Tränen springen zu ihren grünen Augen und bahnen sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen.

"Buffy. Alles wird glatt laufen. Du wirst eine gesunde kleine Tochter zur Welt bringen. - Du warst schon so oft in schwierigen Situationen und hast sie gemeistert. Wie oft hast du den Weltuntergang aufgehalten und dem Tod getrotzt." Auf ihren Blick fügt er hinzu "und selbst 147 Tage Tod konnten dir nichts anhaben und du bist nur noch stärker dadurch geworden. - Buffy, ich bewundere dich, das weißt du, Schatz. Du trotz jeder Schwierigkeit, an der andere hundertmal gebrochen wären." Liebevoll wischt er die Tränen von ihrem Gesicht und sieht ihr tief in die Augen. "Du hast Dinge geschafft, die noch niemand zuvor erreicht hatte."

"Aber nur ...weil ich nicht allein war. Ich hatte immer jemanden der an meiner Seite kämpfte und die meiste Zeit warst das du, William." Sie nimmt vorsichtig seine großen Hände in ihr schmalen kleinen und drückt diese ein wenig. Ihr Blick verharrte, wie gefangen, auf dieser Berührung, denn sie wagte nicht in seine tiefen blauen Augen zu sehen als sie schüchtern fragte, "William. ... Kannst du- Würdest du auch heute... an meiner Seite bleiben?"

Zärtlich nimmt nun Spike die Hände seiner Liebsten in einer der seinen und streichelt mit der anderen über ihren großen Bauch. "Klar. Wir stehen das schon durch." Als Buffy aufsah begegnete sie Freude und Glück in seinen Augen, Emotionen die sie schon lange nicht mehr so rein bei ihm gesehen hatte. Ihr kleines Lächeln, das sie ermüdet und ausgelaugt gibt, wird von dem seinigem völlig aufgenommen, während im Hintergrund der Arzt den Raum betritt.

Der Doktor faltet die Decke hoch und beginnt Buffy zu untersuchen. "Sie sind schon soweit. Der Kopf ihres Babys ist schon zu sehen. - Bei der nächsten Wehe fangen Sie das Pressen an." Und als hätte es der Arzt vorhergesehen erfasst eine Wehe Buffy. Sofort ergreift der Vampir ihre Hand und sie nutzt diese willkommene Hilfe. Einige Schwestern betreten den Raum und richten Untersuchungsinstrumente für das Neugeborene her während Buffy's Schmerzen ausklingen.

Erneut ergreift die Jägerin Panik und sie wendet sich wieder an den Vampir. "Was ist, wenn ich eine schlechte Mutter bin und nicht weiß was sie will, wenn sie weint? Was, wenn die Zicke vom Jugendamt wiederkommt und sie mir wegnehmen will... was-" Ihr Redeschwall wird von einem plötzlichen Kuss gestopped, der ihr wieder Ruhe und Sicherheit einflößt.

Als sich nach wenigen Sekunden ihre Lippen von einander trennen und nur ein geringer Abstand ihre Gesichter trennt, flüstert Spike so leise, dass es kaum verständlich ist, "Du schaffst das schon. Ich werde dir immer helfen, das weißt du. - Mich wirst du nicht los, Jägerin. ... Ich liebe dich." Daraufhin streichelt er sanft über ihr Haar und steckt eine ihrer goldenen Strähnen hinter ihr Ohr. Als eine erneute Wehe durch Buffy's Körper rast und sie seine Hand ergreift, massiert Spike ihren Bauch in kleinen kreisförmigen Bewegungen.

"Das machen Sie gut. Weiter pressen!" lobt der Arzt.

"Ah, Oh Gott!" keucht Buffy als die Schmerzen etwas nachlassen.

"Du hast es bald geschafft, Buffy." Spike beugt sich erneut vor und küsst ihre nasse Stirn. "Das machst du gut!"

Die nächste Wehe ließ nicht lang auf sich warten und Buffy folgt der Anordnung des Arztes. "Noch einmal fest pressen!" Die Jägerin gibt ihr bestes und auf einmal erfüllt ein gellender Schrei den Kreissaal. "Es ist ein Mädchen! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Müde lässt sich die Jägerin zurück in die Kissen fallen und Tränen des Glücks laufen ihre erröteten Wangen hinab. Sie sucht Spikes Gesicht, der gebannt in Richtung der Krankenschwestern, die das Baby untersuchen, sieht. Vorsichtig drückt sie seine Hand und nun bemerkt sie erst, dass sich zwischen ihren Händen Blut befindet. Sie hatte wohl ihre Nägel in seine Haut gebohrt. "Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen."

Spike's Blick wandert nun zu Buffy's verlegenem Gesicht, dann zu seiner Hand und wieder zurück. Er lächelt und auch in seinen Augen glitzern Tränen der Freude. "Nur ein Kratzer. Bin schlimmeres von dir gewohnt. - Du bist Mutter!" Er legt seine Arme um ihren schmalen Körper, woraufhin sie sich an seine Brust lehnt und Spike sie auf den Kopf küsst.

Nach einer Weile kommt eine der Schwestern mit dem Baby auf das glückliche Paar zu. Alle Zweifel und Sorgen sind wie weggeweht als Buffy ihre kleine Tochter in den Arm nimmt. "Hallo, Samantha Joyce Summers." Sie gibt einen Kuss auf die schrumplige rosa Stirn und mustert ihr Kind mit fast ehrfürchtigem Staunen.

"Sie ist wunderschön. - Und so winzig. Ihr Haar ist so weich. - Einfach perfekt. Eine echte kleine Summers." Liebevoll nimmt Spike die zierliche Hand und küsst sie sanft. "Gut gemacht, Buffy. - Noch Angst?"

"Nein. - Danke, William." Die junge Mutter nimmt den Vampir am Kragen und zieht ihn zu sich, bis sich ihre Lippen zu einem kurzen Kuss berühren. "Holst du bitte die anderen. Ich will Sam ihre Tante vorstellen."

Noch ein letztes Mal streichelt Spike über die weiche Haut des Neugeborenen und öffnet langsam die Tür. Sofort dringen vertraute Stimmen in den Raum.

"Er ist schon ziemlich lang da drin." Erklingt Willow's Stimme.

"Vielleicht ist er schon ein Häufchen Staub."

"Tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, Harris!" Spike steht in der offenen Tür. "Dawn, hier will dich jemand kennen lernen!"

"Du meinst! Das Baby-" Dawn stürmt an Spike vorbei und verlangsamt abrupt ihr Tempo als sie ihre kleine Nichte sieht.

"Ist es wieder sicher!" versichert sich Xander bevor er den anderen Scoobies in den Raum folgt.

Alle versammeln sich um das Bett und Dawn setzt sich auf die Bettkante um einen besseren Blick auf das neue Familienmitglied zuhaben. "Schau, Kleines, das ist deine Tante Dawn." Buffy hebt ihr Kind ein wenig und ihre Schwester streichelt staunend über die feinen Wangen. "Sie ist so klein. - Ihre Haut ist ganz weich." Als das Baby ein leichtes Quietschen ausstößt, nimmt Dawn ihre Hand erschrocken zurück. "Was!"

"Ist schon gut. Hier nimm' sie. Pass auf den Kopf auf." Bevor Dawn wiedersprechen kann hält sie auch schon ihre Nichte im Arm und lächelt das winzige Gesicht glücklich an. "Sie ist ja ganzschön schwer!"

"Zeig sie mal! Ich will sie auch sehen!" verlangt Anya und versucht sich an Willow, Spike und Xander vorbeizudrücken, die inzwischen das Baby umlagern.

Giles hingegen nimmt Dawn's Platz auf Buffy's Bett ein und gibt der Jägerin einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ich gratuliere Dir, Buffy. Du hast eine wunderschöne Tochter."

Einige Minuten lang verfolgen die beiden die Überredungsversuche von 'Onkel' Xander die kleine in den Arm nehmen zu dürfen, bevor der Wächter eine wichtige Frage in den Raum stellt, "Buffy - wie heißt deine Tochter eigentlich?"

"Hab' ich das vergessen zu sagen?" etwas verlegen verzieht die junge Mutter ihr Gesicht und winkt ihre Schwester zu sich. "Dawnie, gib sie mal zu Giles." Als der Wächter das Baby im Arm hält fährt sie stolz fort. "Darf ich vorstellen, Samantha Joyce Summers. - Sag 'Hallo' zu deinem Grandpa, Sam."

"Hallo, meine Süße. Sie ist wundervoll."

"Tante Anya will dir auch 'Hallo' sagen. Darf ich sie auch halten, Buffy?" verlangte Anya und riss das Kind auf Buffy's Nicken Giles fast aus dem Arm.

Während nun auch Tante Willow und Onkel Xander zu ihrem Recht kamen, hat sich Spike etwas ausgeschlossen von dem Trubel neben die Zimmertür gelehnt und beobachtet die beiden auf dem Bett sitzenden Summers Schwestern. Es scheint fast so als würde die Jägerin seinen Blick fühlen, als sie sich in seine Richtung dreht, "Ich glaube bevor's ihr zuviel wird soll Spike sie auch mal halten. Ihr werdet euch doch kurz mal wegeisen können, oder?"

Überrascht lächelnd stößt sich der Vampir von der Wand ab und nimmt das Kind aus Willow's Arm.

Behutsam streichelt er den weichen Babyflaum, "Du bist eine wirkliche kleine Schönheit, Lil' Bit."

"Lil' Bit! Das ist doch mein Kosename!" rief Dawn etwas beleidigt und wendet sich Spike zu.

Glücklich über diesen ersten Schritt der Versöhnung mit Dawn kitzelt der Vampir den Bauch der Neugeborenen. "Ich dacht der Name wär' wieder frei! Scheint fast so als würde deine Tante doch an dem Namen hängen. Wir müssen uns wohl was neues einfallen lassen. - Wie wär's mit Kätzchen?" Wieder ertönt ein kleines Quietschen. "Nein, du hast recht, bist kein Kätzchen. Und Täubchen oder Mäuschen?" Sam wirft mit ihren winzigen Fäustchen und kichert leise. "Scheint dir beides zu gefallen, dann bist du jetzt mein Tauben-Mäuschen." _Zum Glück blieb es bei Täubchen und Mäuschen. Einige Sachen sollte man einfach nicht mischen..._"Ich glaub deine Mum wartet schon sehnsüchtig auf dich, Mäuschen." Stolz übergibt Spike das Mädchen seiner Mutter. Augenblicklich schmiegt sich die kleine an Buffy und versucht mit Mund und Händchen an die mütterliche Brust zu kommen. "Da scheint aber jemand hungrig zu sein." Stellt Buffy erfreut fest und wirft ihren Freunden einen eindeutigen Blick zu.

Mit "Wir gehen wohl besser." "Bis später" verabschieden sich Willow und Anya.

"Das muss ich echt nicht sehen!" lässt Xander verlauten und folgt Giles und den Mädchen aus dem Raum.

Spike beugt sich vor und gibt sowohl Mutter als auch Tochter einen Kuss "Guten Appetit, Täubchen!" Buffy sieht ihrer Schwester lächelnd nach als diese den Vampir am Ärmel nimmt und ihn hinter sich her zieht. Nach einem letzten Blick zurück legt Spike einen Arm um Dawn und beide verlassen das Zimmer, damit Buffy in Ruhe Stillen kann. Nach einigen Minuten wird das Bild plötzlich schlechter und endet als entweder der Speicher voll oder der Akku leer ist./

Die Hexen wischten sich kleine Tränen der Rührung aus den Augen und wendeten ihre Blicke zu Buffy, deren Gesicht ein leichtes glückliches Lächeln umspielte.

Anya unterbrach das friedliche Schweigen der Gruppe "Du wolltest Spike bei der Geburt deines Kindes dabei haben. Ihr scheint wirklich gute Freunde zu sein, äh, werden, äh!"

Tara legte eine Hand auf Buffy's Schulter und sagte sanft: "Spike war richtig süß." Als die Jägerin ihr einen etwas entsetzten Blick zuwarf fügte sie hinzu: "Du weißt schon, das was er gesagt hat."

"Jah." Hauchte Buffy leise und starrte nachdenklich auf den Desktop des Computers.

Xander bemerkte den besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht seiner Freundin. "Will, was ist?"

"Mich beschäftigt die ganze Zeit was Spike sagte. - 147 Tage Tod. Was soll das heißen. Warst du, wirst du sterben und ... wieder auferstehen?" Willow wandte ihren Blick zur Jägerin und alle Scoobies folgten ihrem Beispiel.

"Vielleicht hat er gar nicht Tod gemeint ... vielleicht etwas ganz anderes." Giles wollte seinem Schützling helfen, als er ihre plötzliche Panik sah.

"Ja, Giles hat recht. Vielleicht bist ja gar nicht du gestorben sondern jemand anderes. Und das war die Trauerzeit." Xander versuchte irgendeinen Vorschlag zu bringen, aber ihm ist nichts besseres als das eingefallen. Sein Gedanke führte nur zu neuer Unruhe, die Anya's Einwurf total überhören ließ: "Oder Koma!"

"Er hat recht! Wo - wo war ich?" fragte Tara bestürzt.

"Sie hat recht! Sie hat auf allen Aufnahmen gefehlt!" Willow nahm erschrocken die Hand ihrer Liebsten.

"Vielleicht habt ihr euch nur getrennt und niemand ist gestorben." Giles versuchte die Situation wieder zu entspannen, sah aber Buffy's Gesicht. "Buffy!"

"Mom! Giles, wo ist Mom! - Ich glaube kaum, dass sie die Geburt ihres Enkelkindes versäumen würde, wenn nicht etwas schlimmes passiert wäre!"

"Wilde Mutmaßungen bringen uns auch nicht weiter." Tara streichelte über Buffy's Rücken um sie zu beruhigen.

"Wir sollten weiter schauen, vielleicht finden sich ganz harmlose Lösungen." Giles versuchte die Anspannung in der Gruppe einmal mehr zu erleichtern, konnte dennoch nichts gegen ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend machen.

"Ja, Giles hat recht... ich öffne mal 'Dear Sam.avi'."

/Auf dem Bildschirm erscheint Buffy, die eine nur wenige Wochen alte Sam im Arm hält. Sie sitzt im Sessel im Wohnzimmer ihres Hauses und die durch das Fenster strömende Sonne lässt sie in einem engelhaften Bild erscheinen. Sie streichelt liebevoll über das flaumige Haar ihrer Tochter und sieht mit schwermütigem Gesicht in die Kamera. "Ich hoffe, dass du dieses Video niemals sehen musst, denn wenn du dies hier siehst heißt das, dass ich das Schicksal einer jeden Jägerin erfüllt habe und gestorben bin. Vielleicht sogar erinnerst du dich schon gar nicht mehr an mich. - Aber ich würde dich so gern aufwachsen sehen. Sehen zu was für einer schönen jungen Frau du heranwachsen wirst. Du bist jetzt noch so klein und zerbrechlich, aber in dir steckt so viel und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass aus dir etwas ganz besonderes wird." Ein stolzes, mütterliches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie fort fuhr.

"Damit meine ich nicht, dass du eines der wenigen Kinder einer Jägerin bist, das je geboren wurde oder dass in dir selbst die Kräfte der Auserwählten schlummern, nein ich meine dass du gerade wegen deiner Herkunft ein ganz normales Leben führen wirst, aber mit Möglichkeiten, die nicht vielen zur Verfügung stehen.

Jetzt da ich nicht mehr für dich da sein kann, wirst du einige Fragen haben. Ich weiß nicht was die Zukunft bringen wird, momentan ist jeder Tag so ungewiss, noch weiß ich, ob ich dir je erzählt habe, was mit deinem Vater ist. Dein Dad und ich lernten uns in der Schule kennen. Wir brauchten gerade einen Aushilfs-Englisch-Lehrer und er wurde uns zugeteilt. Er wusste nichts über meine Berufung, noch über Einzelheiten aus meinem Leben. Nach nur gut einer Woche kamen wir uns sehr nah, ich dachte ich hätte meinen Traumprinzen nun doch endlich gefunden. Aber am nächsten Tag zerbrach dieses Märchen wieder als er mit mir Schluss machte, bevor es richtig angefangen hatte. Wenig später wurden seine Dienste als Lehrer nicht mehr benötigt und er verließ die Stadt ohne ein Wort. Einige Wochen später habe ich von dir erfahren. Ich weiß nicht wo sich dein Vater aufhält, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er einen Gedanken an mich verschwendet. Aber das alles was deinen Vater angeht oder wie du entstanden bist tut nichts zur Sache. Du bist mein Kind und ich liebe dich, was auch passiert. Wahrscheinlich wird es schwer für dich sein ohne Vater aufzuwachsen, aber es ist besser ohne einen Dad, als mit einem, der sich nicht um dich kümmert oder nicht einmal zur Beerdigung seiner Ex-Frau kommt. Ich weiß von was ich rede, glaub mir.

Aber auch wenn ich nicht mehr für dich da sein kann, bist du nicht allein. Es gibt viele Leute denen du viel bedeutest und die dich lieben. Als erstes ist dort deine Tante Dawn. Für mich ist sie immer noch meine Babyschwester, aber inzwischen ist sie selbst eine Potenzielle-Jägerin und beginnt Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Sie ist deine nahste Blutsverwandte und ich hoffe ihr werdet euch immer nahe stehen.

Dann gibt es noch deinen Grandpa Giles. Giles war für mich immer so etwas wie mein Vater. Er war immer für mich da und half mir, auch wenn ich seine Entscheidungen nicht nachvollziehen konnte oder sie für ungerecht hielt. Aber er wollte immer nur mein bestes und er wird auch dir helfen deinen Weg zu finden.

Dein Onkel Xander und deine Tante Willow sind meine beiden besten Freunde, seit meinem ersten Tag in der Sunnydale High. Zwar haben sich jetzt unsere Wege beruflich getrennt, doch nichts kann die Bande zerstören, die all die jahrelangen Kämpfe geformt haben. Ich hoffe nur, dass wenigstens die beiden ihr Liebesglück finden und Xander vielleicht doch Anya vor den Traualtar führt.

Dann ist da noch Spike. Ich weiß, manchmal ist er etwas komisch, besonders dann wenn er wieder verzweifelt versucht seine Stellung in der Gruppe zu verbessern. Aber das braucht er gar nicht, denn er ist ein lieber Kerl, dem ich mit meinem Leben vertraue. Er gab sein Shanshu, seine Erlösung, für uns. Ich meine er hätte es nicht tun müssen. Er suchte die Mächte der Ewigkeit auf und verlangte mein und dein Leben im Tausch für sein menschliches, normales Leben, seine Sterblichkeit. Hätte Spike das nicht getan, wärest du niemals geboren worden. Ich weiß, ich schulde ihm viel, und er hat sich mein Vertrauen schwer verdient. Aber ich weiß eine Sache auf dieser Welt ganz sicher, dass wenn mir etwas zustößt Spike immer für dich und Dawn da sein wird.

Ein anderer Teil unserer 'Familie' ist in L.A.. Zwar sehen wir uns nur noch selten, aber auch Angel wird immer ein Auge auf dich haben. Genauso Wesley und Cordy. Auch Connor gehört zu den Leuten, denen das Schicksal der Welt nicht egal ist.

In ein paar Monaten wird das Baby von Fred und Gunn geboren und ich hoffe, dass ihr zusammen als Freunde aufwachsen könnt."

Buffy wischt vorsichtig einige ihrer Tränen von der Stirn ihrer Tochter, die schon seit einigen Minuten ihr Gesicht herab strömen.

"Ich glaube das waren jetzt alle Leute, denen du viel bedeutest und die dich beschützen werden.

Du darfst niemals vergessen. Auch wenn ich jetzt nicht mehr bei dir sein kann, werde ich dich in Gedanken und im Herzen niemals verlassen."/

Auch der jüngeren Version von Buffy liefen dicke Tränen herab: "Oh Gott, Mom. - Sie ist tot. Nein!"

"Buffy. Es tut mir so leid." Willow nahm ihre weinende Freundin in den Arm und streichelte beruhigend über ihren Rücken. Anya und Xander nahmen einander bei der Hand und sahen trauernd auf den Boden, nicht wissend was sie sagen sollten. Giles setzte sich auf die Armlehne neben die Jägerin und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. "Buffy."

"Nein das kann ich nicht glauben. - oh Gott nein." So sehr es auch die anderen versuchten, Buffy konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Immer neue Tränenschwalle brachen aus ihren Augen und rannen ihre Wangen herab.

Auf einmal schaute Xander auf und sein Gesicht zeigte Hoffnung. "Ehm, Buffy. Es ist doch noch gar nicht passiert. Vielleicht erfahren wir in einem der Videos wie deine Mom starb, - stirbt und können es verhindern."

"Oder wir fragen Sam!" warf Anya ein.

Auch bei den restlichen Scoobies schien das Denken wieder anzufangen und sie wischten sich ihre Tränen weg. "Xander hat Recht. Wir können es verhindern, Buffy."

"Ja, danke, Will."

Tara stand abrupt auf und verließ den Raum, kam aber nach einigen Sekunden wieder zurück. In ihrer Hand hielt sie Stift und Block. "Ich denke das Beste ist es einmal alles aufzuschreiben was wir wissen und welche Fragen noch offen sind."

"Oder neu auftauchen." Fügte Anya hinzu.

"Ja. Das ist eine gute Idee." Lobte Giles und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Platz auf dem Sessel.

Tara teilte die Seite des Blattes mit einem Strich in zwei Teile auf. Auf die eine Seite schrieb sie untereinander 'Sam, Mrs. Summers und Tara' auf die andere kam neben Sam's Namen 'Buffy's & unbekannter Englisch-Lehrer's Tochter' ein Folgepfeil und ‚Vampir'.

"Schreib noch 'Fred und Gunn' auf." Meinte Buffy. "Oder kennt die einer von euch."

"Klingt nach einem schwulen Pärchen." ließ Xander kichernd verlauten und bekam einen bösen Blick von Willow.

"Wer ist Connor? Schreib 'Connor' auf!" Die Hexe folgte Anya's Anweisung und schrieb nun den letzten Namen auf die Liste. "Waren das nun alle?"

"Nein, wer war der Typ auf der Baby-Party." Auf die verwirrten Blicke der anderen fügte Buffy hinzu: "Der kurz zu sehen war. Der auf der Couch neben Xander saß."

"Ah der. Stimmt. - Kennt den jemand?" Xander's Frage wurde mit einem Synchronen Kopfschütteln beantwortet.

"Sonst noch was? - Ok, dann schauen wir weiter. Was als nächstes?"

"Oh, 'Weihnachten '03.avi' das hört sich nett an. Ich meine, Fest der Liebe und so weiter..." antwortete Buffy in der Hoffnung, dass nicht wieder ein dunkles Detail ihrer Zukunft enthüllt wird.

/Das Bild zeigt die Tür, die vom Wohnzimmer in den Gang führt. Am Türrahmen ist ein Mistelzweig befestigt und Buffy und Spike stehen etwas unbehaglich darunter. Die ganze Zeit über ist im unteren Teil des Bildes _SLAYERCAM_ eingeblendet.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Bringt Mr. Obsession nur wieder auf falsche Gedanken." Man hört Xander's Stimme der sich hinter dem Kameramann befinden muss. Ihm scheint die Situation nicht sonderlich zu gefallen.

Die Kamera zoomt weiter an das Paar heran als Buffy leise, tief in Spike's blaue Augen versunken, sagt: „Nur ein Kuss. Nichts weiter. Ein Kuss unter Freunden."

„Klar unter Freunden." Flüstert der Vampir und bewegt sein Gesicht langsam auf Buffy's zu. Ihre Lippen berühren sich erst vorsichtig und leicht, dann heftiger als Lust und Verlangen entbrennt.

"Woh, Spike ist sooo cool!" hört man eine unbekannte männliche Stimme im Hintergrund.

„Sicher. Das ist NUR ein Kuss. Bald treibt ihr es wieder wie die Karnickel. Es muss wohl erst schlimm enden, bis ihr merkt wie krank das ganze ist!" Das Paar unterbricht den Kuss abrupt und Dawn läuft wütend an ihnen vorbei die Treppe hinauf.

Spike's Gesicht spiegelt plötzlich Verletzung und Verlegenheit wieder. Er weicht etwas von Buffy zurück. „Es tut mir leid. Es war falsch. - Ich hätte nicht kommen sollen. Ist besser wenn ich runter gehe." Er versucht an Buffy vorbeizugehen, doch sie legt zärtlich ihre Hand auf seine Brust.

„Spike. Nein, tu das nicht. ... Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Wir hätten es kommen sehen müssen. - Ich rede mit ihr. Sie wird sich wieder fangen. Geh nicht."

Er zwingt sich ein kleines Lächeln ab und nimmt liebevoll ihre Hand von seiner Brust. "Nein ist besser so." Mit diesen Wort geht er an der Jägerin vorbei und die Kamera folgt ihm, bis er in der Kellertür verschwunden ist und schwenkt dann wieder zurück zu Buffy, die traurig und allein am Türrahmen steht.

"Ich gehe und rede mit Dawn!" lässt Buffy von sich, doch bevor sie ihrer Schwester nacheilen kann lässt Xander wieder einen seiner Kommentare ab: "Wieso! Sie hat doch völlig recht. Er ist schlecht für dich!"

"Xander nicht jetzt!"

"Wieso nicht! Weil wieder Sachen gesagt werden könnten, die dir nicht gefallen. So wie die Wahrheit!" Die Kamera schwenkt die ganze Zeit über zwischen den Streitenden hin und her.

„Ich kapier's nicht! Gerade als wir dachten, dass Dawn sich wieder mit Spike versöhnt, ist sie wütender als je zuvor. - Seit dem Kuss." Willow sitzt die ganze Zeit auf dem Sessel zwischen den beiden und hält Baby-Sam. Hinter ihr ist ein großer geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum zu sehen.

„Willow. Das wird sich wieder kriegen." Versichert ihr Buffy.

„Ich meine, Dawn war für lange Zeit die einzige, die nichts gegen eine Beziehung von dir mit Spike einzuwenden hatte." Willow harkt weiter nach, was Buffy nicht zu behagen scheint.

„Es ist nichts. Ok."

"Nichts!" lässt Xander spöttisch von sich hören.

„Wieso hab' ich das Gefühl, dass ihr mir etwas verschweigt. Ihr wisst warum Dawn so sauer auf Spike ist!"

„Willow, es ist nichts! - Ich hol Spike wieder her."

"Das ist ein Familienfest. Da gehört der Vampir nicht dazu." Stichelt Xander weiter.

Buffy scheint dies gar nicht zu gefallen und wirbelt herum. "Familienfest! Spike hat jedes recht der Welt bei einem Familienfest dabei zu sein! Der einzige der hier fehl am Platze ist, ist Andrew!"

"Hey!" Man hört wieder die unbekannte Stimme und Buffy wendet sich der Kamera oder vielmehr dem Kameramann zu. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht warum wir dich hier mitfeiern lassen! Und schalt die verdammte Kamera ab!" Just in dem Augenblick als Buffy auf Andrew zuging hört man grelle Schreie. Die Jägerin dreht sich um und Willow kommt wieder ins Bild. Sam war durch den Streit aufgewacht und weint nun bitterlich. Instinktiv nimmt Buffy das Kind in den Arm und legte sie an ihre Schulter. Sie küsst ihre Tochter sanft auf den flaumigen, blonden Kopf und streichelt ihren Rücken. "Schhh. Ist ja gut, Sammy." Die Jägerin wendet sich wieder mit einem ernsten Blick ihren Freunden zu: "Ich will nie wieder etwas darüber hören. Wenn sich wieder etwas mit Spike und mir entwickeln sollte, dann ist das ganz allein unser beider Angelegenheit. Und ihr werdet euch nicht einmischen oder Spike bedrohen." Ihr Blick wandert von einem ihrer Freunde zum anderen und verharrt bei der Kamera. "Andrew, stell das verdammte Ding ab!" Augenblicklich wird das Bild schwarz./

"Was ist das für ein Weihnachten? Ich kann mich nicht an ein Weihnachten erinnern an dem deine Freunde und Spike da waren. Wessen Baby ist das?" Joyce und Dawn standen hinter dem Sofa und ihre Einkaufstüten lehnten an der Tür.

"Oh ihr seid wieder da. Wir haben euch gar nicht kommen gehört." Meinte Buffy und drückte ihrer Mutter erleichtert einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Buffy, was schaut ihr euch da an?" wollte Mrs. Summers erneut wissen. "Was ist das für ein Kind?"

"Es ist meines. - Das Mädchen, Sam, sie wird meine Tochter sein. Das sind alles Videos über mein Leben in den nächsten Jahren." Wegen dem verwirrten Blick ihrer Mutter fuhr sie fort. "Wir wollen herausfinden warum sie in die Vergangenheit gereist ist. Etwas muss passiert sein."

"Momentmal aus der Zukunft. Deine Tochter?" Tara ist aufgestanden und half der verdutzten Frau sich in den freien Sessel zusetzten.

"Dies scheint in der Tat so zu sein." Giles suchte nach einer verständlichen Erklärung.

"Ist da auch was über mich drauf?" Dawn beugte sich gespannt über die lehne der Couch zu ihrer Schwester.

"In drei Jahren wirst du noch die selbe Nervensäge sein wie jetzt!" antwortete Buffy.

"Wir machen gerade eine Liste, um Überblick zu bekommen was geschehen wird und was der Grund ist warum Sam in unsere Zeit gekommen ist." Erklärte Willow den Neuankömmlingen.

"Buffy ist offensichtlich Mutter geworden. Von einem süßen kleinen Baby." Sagte Joyce stolz und warf ihrer Tochter ein glückliches Lächeln zu, das plötzlich in ein Stirnrunzeln überging. "Du bist doch nicht schwanger, oder."

"Nein, Mom. Das passiert erst alles in ein paar Jahren."

"Was ist mit mir!" wollte Dawn wissen, was Anya freiheraus beantwortete. "Du hasst Spike!"

"Und wieso tu ich das?"

"Keine Ahnung!"

Tara schrieb wieder weiter und erklärte den Scoobies: "Wir wissen noch nicht was passiert ist zwischen dir und Spike, aber ich schreibe es mal auf."

"Füg' noch diesen Andrew dazu." befahl Giles und nahm einen Schluck seiner inzwischen kalten Schokolade. Nach einigen Minuten Überlegens und Beratschlagung standen nun in der ersten Spalte neu: 'Dawn's Hass auf Spike' und 'Andrew'. In der zweiten stand neben dem ersten neuen Eintrag über Dawn: 'Buffy, Dawn, Spike & Xander wissen warum; Willow nicht'.

"Gibt es noch mehr Videos?" wollte Joyce wissen.

"Ja, noch tonnenweise." Der Rotschopf öffnete eine weitere Datei.

/"Komm schon, Sammy. Ich weiß, dass du das kannst. Sag 'Daddy'. Daaa - Dyyy. Bekommst auch 'n Keks." Eine kichernde Sam sitzt vergnügt in einem Hochstuhl in der Summers' Küche. Vor ihr steht Spike mit einem Keks, nachdem sie gierig greift. Hinter ihnen kommt Buffy mit einer Tasse Kaffee ins Bild und stellt diese neben den Vampir auf das Sideboard./

"Gott, Buffy die ist ja so süß. Sie sieht genau wie du aus als du noch ein Baby warst." Meinte Joyce ganz verzückt.

/"Bestech meine Tochter nicht. Vorher wird sie 'Mummy' sagen." Vorsichtig nimmt Buffy ihr Baby aus dem Stuhl und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Nicht wahr meine Süße. Muuum.- myy." Darnach legt sie ihre Tochter Spike in die Arme, der sie liebevoll nimmt und sie an sich drückt.

Als Buffy kurz aus dem Zimmer geht, öffnet sich die Hintertür und Xander betritt die Küche. Sofort wendet sich das Mädchen ihrem Onkel zu und fängt an ihn mit Baby-Gebrabbel zu begrüßen. "Eeen-da"

"Hey. Sie hat Xander gesagt!" aufgeregt rennt Xander zu dem Kind. "Sag's noch mal."

"Nein. Das hat sie nicht. Das war nur Baby-Geplapper." Beharrt Spike und hält seine Tochter etwas von dem Scooby weg.

"Hey. Buffy. Sam hat gerade 'Xander' gesagt."

Augenblicklich kommt Buffy zurück in den Raum gestürzt, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. "Wieso sagt sie deinen Namen zuerst, wo sie dich nicht so oft sieht wie mich oder Spike."

"Sie hat seinen Namen nicht gesagt. Das bildet sich der Welp nur ein." Versicht der Vampir der etwas betrübten Mutter.

"Das hättest du wohl gern."

"Schluss mit der Streiterei! Wir müssen jetzt zur Arbeit." Buffy dreht sich in Richtung Gang. "Dawn, komm, du musst zur Schule. Ich will nicht dass du wieder wegen deines Zuspätkommens zu mir geschickt wirst."

"Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn du den ganzen Morgen das Bad blockierst. Das kannst du ja in meine Schülerakte schreiben." Meint Dawn und geht mit ihrem Rucksack aus dem Haus.

"Xander, komm jetzt! - Spike kannst du dich um Sammy und Dawn kümmern, wenn sie von der Schule kommt. Wird heut' spät. Bitte."

"Klar, Buffy. Geh nur. Mehr Zeit zum Üben, Mäuschen." Die Jägerin gibt noch Vampir und Kind jedem einen Kuss auf die Wange bevor sie schnell hinter Xander herläuft.

_Natürlich war die Kamera gerade aus, als ich mein erstes Wort sagte. Mom hatte den Akku des Camcorders versteckt, weil Dad sicherheitshalber das Gerät die ganze Zeit laufen ließ. Kam sich wahrscheinlich vor wie in Big Brother._

_Xander beharrt bis heute darauf, dass ich damals seinen Namen als erstes gesagt habe. _/

"Das war ja süß!" Wiederholte sich Mrs. Summers, ganz vernarrt in ihr Enkelkind.

"Ja, und sie hat Xander gesagt." Führte der jüngere Xander erneut, wie sein älteres Ich, an.

"Ich fand es gar nicht süß, wie Buffy mich herumgescheucht hat. Wieso hat sie Zugang zu meiner Schülerakte!"

"Das ist eine interessante Frage. - Du scheinst in der Schule zu arbeiten, auf die Dawn geht." Stellte Giles in den Raum.

"Vielleicht als Sekretärin!" spekulierte Anya.

"Oder Geschichtslehrerin!" Dawn wusste genau, dass sie damit einen wunden Punkt bei ihrer Schwester treffen würde, woraufhin ihr Buffy's böser Blick recht gab. 1:0 für mich.

"Was ich sehr beunruhigend fand, war, dass Spike von DEINER Tochter DADDY genannt werden wollte und du nichts dagegen hattest." Xander ergriff wieder die alte Leiher, aber diesmal fiel ihm Willow in den Rücken.

"Das wissen wir doch schon längst, Xand. Es war klar, dass Buffy und Spike irgendwann zusammen kommen müssen. Und er war richtig lieb."

"Sobald ein Baby mit im Spiel ist, finden Frauen sogar den schlimmsten Dämon niedlich!" Xander lehnte sich kopfschüttelnd zurück.


	3. Chapter 3 Antworten

  
Anmerkung: Kleine Abweichungen zur 7. Staffel-Storyline: In BTVS 7.12 Potential haben sich die Scoobies geirrt und im Finale stellt sich heraus, dass Dawn auch eine Jägerin ist. Spike stirb am Ende nicht, sondern bekommt Angel's Shonshu (Prophezeiung aus Angel 1.22).  
SPOILER FÜR ANGEL 3.18+ (wer auf die dt. Erstausstrahlung warten will, sollte den Teil mit Dawn's Hochzeit überspringen)   
Und zum Schluß: Biiitte Review(t)  
Viel Spaß!  


**KAPITEL 3 - Antworten**

  
  


"Wollen wir wirklich alle Videos ansehen. Ein paar wichtige tun's auch, oder?" Tara versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Recharche zurück zu lenken. "Wie wär's mit 'Eltern-Doku (uncut).avi'. Das hört sich nach Antworten an."

"Ja. Tara, wir sollten nur die wichtigeren anschauen. Nehmen wir das." Stimmte Buffy zu und Willow startete das Video.

/*/"Das ist meine Mom. Sie ist Vertrauenslehrerin an der Sunnydale High." _Ich glaub, sie hat den Job nur bekommen, weil sie 'ne Jägerin ist._ Es ist nur Sam's Stimme zu hören. Das Bild zeigt Buffy hinter einem Schreibtisch.

"Hi, Schätzchen."

Die Kamera schwenkt im kleinen Raum umher. "Und hier ist ihr Schreibtisch, Computer und sie hat ihr eigenes Namensschild an der Tür! - Wann kommt denn jemand den du 'beraten' sollst, Mom?"

"Bald, aber dann wirst du nicht mehr hier sein. Diese Gespräche sind vertraulich und gehören garantiert nicht in deinen Film. Dein Vater müsste jetzt Unterricht haben."

"Schon klar. Ich gehe." Das Bild wird für einige Sekunden schwarz. 

"Das ist mein Dad. Er ist Sportlehrer an der Sunnydale High, hauptsächlich spezialisiert auf Selbstverteidigungstraining. Kurz gesagt, er kriegt fürs Schülerverdreschen Geld."

"Sam, was machst du hier?" Spike steht in der Mitte einer großen Matte, an deren Seiten Schüler in Sportkleidung sitzen.

"Meine Hausaufgabe."

"Und wieso gehst du nicht deiner Mutter auf die Nerven?!"

"Die hat mich zu dir geschickt. Außerdem ist es bei ihr echt langweilig. Die Gespräche mit den durchgeknallten Kids darf ich nicht aufnehmen und sonst ist bei ihr nicht viel los, außer dass Windows wieder mal abstürzt. - Bei dir ist wenigstens die Chance, dass Blut fließt oder sich jemand was bricht."

"Sam!" Spike sieht mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen in die Kamera und zieht bei der Antwort des Mädchens seine narbige Augenbraue hoch. 

"Was denn?!" entgegnet seine Tochter mit einer von Unschuld nur so triefenden Stimme.

Der Vampir seufzt und fährt sich mit den Fingerspitzen durch sein kurzes platin-blondes Haar. "Leg die Kamera hin und komm her!"

"Ich soll mit dir die Übung vormachen?!" Auf Spike's Nicken wackelt das Bild, als Sam die Kamera auf eine der Tribünenbänke legt. Eine etwa achtjährige Sam mit schulterlangem blonden Haar läuft auf ihren Vater zu.

"Du weichst nur zurück. Ok?"

"Klar."

Ein dicklicher Schüler sah kichernd auf das Mädchen und flüsterte zu seinen Freunden: "Die ist ja wahnsinnig. Der rammt das Kindergartenkind doch in den Boden, und sie läuft heulend zu ihrer Mama, wetten."

Dies blieb vor den feinen Vampirohren nicht verborgen und Spike konnte das nicht auf seiner Familie sitzen lassen. "So. Kyle, jetzt wirst du es mit dem 'Kindergartenkind' noch einmal für alle vormachen. - Jeder weicht zurück und versucht den anderen zum Fall zu bringen. - Sam, halt dich zurück. "

Der riesige Klotz von Junge bewegt sich auf den Kampfplatz zu und Spike zieht sich nach außerhalb der Matte zurück. "Sie soll sich zurückhalten?! Ich habe den Braunen Gürtel in Karate!"

"Ich hab den schwarzen. Und das nicht nur in Karate!" Antwortet das Mädchen frech und geht in Kampfstellung.

"Die kleine reicht mir doch nicht mal zur Hüfte." Kyle wendet seinen Blick wieder zu Sam. "Du wolltest es so, also heul nicht wenn ich dich auf die Matte schicke. Dein Vater hat ja mit dir nicht ernst gemacht."

"Dann versprich du mir, auch nicht zu heulen." 

Sekunden später kracht der vorlaute Kerl gegen eine ausgepolsterte Wand und lässt erstauntes Flüstern durch die Reihen seiner Mitschüler gehen. Kurze Zeit später wird die Kamera von Sam ausgestellt und erst später wieder aktiviert. 

"Und jetzt sind wir wieder bei meiner Mom."

"Wieder hier? Hat dich dein Vater rausgeschmissen?!"

"Mehr oder weniger. Ich glaub in ein paar Minuten hätten es eh Dad's Schüler getan. Ich war denen ein wenig zu gut, als ich diesen riesigen laufenden Muffin besiegt hatte. Und dabei habe ich mich wirklich zurückgehalten."

Die Tür geht mit einem leichten Quietschen auf und ein großer schwarzer Mann betritt den Raum. "Oh. Das ist Principal Wood. Er ist der Boss meiner Eltern hier in der Schule. Und außerdem eines der anderen beiden Kinder, das jemals von einer Jägerin geboren worden war. Ok von dem man weiß."

"Und was machst DU hier, Sam. Solltest du nicht in der Schule sein?"

"Wir haben frei, um ein Video über unsere Eltern bei der Arbeit zu machen. - Und sollten Sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer sein und Direktorzeug machen?" kontert Sam frech.

"Samantha! Es wird wirklich Zeit, dass sie auf die St. Anne Junior High geht. Vielleicht schaffen es die Nonnen ihr Manieren einzutrichtern."

"Mel sagt, dass das schlimmste an der Mädchenschule das ständige Beten und das Fehlen von Jungs ist. Und die Haare der steinalten Köchin im Essen. - Aber dafür sind die Jungs, in der Schule auf der anderen Straßenseite total süß."

"Mel erzählt viel wenn der Tag lang ist." Wood wendet sich zu Buffy in einem nun sehr dienstlichen Tonfall. "Die Reservierung für das Camp ist bestätigt. Wie sieht's mit den Jägerinnen aus?"

"Sophia, das Mädchen aus Mexiko kommt einen Tag später. Sie muss noch auf die Hochzeit ihres großen Bruders."

"Schicken Sie Glückwünsche des Rates an die Familie." Wood sah nun mit Buffy in die Aufzeichnungen. 

"Schon erledigt, Robin!" Die Jägerin strahlt ihren Boss erfreut an, dass sie schon im Voraus ihre Arbeit zufriedenstellend erledigt hat.

"Kommt auch Haruka? - Du weißt schon das neue Mädchen aus Japan." Fragt Sam und es klang als hätte sie diese Frage nicht zum ersten und auch nicht zum letzten Mal gestellt.

Buffy sah kurz auf der Liste nach. "Ja sie hat schon zugesagt. Es fehlen nur noch Alexandra aus Österreich und Rita aus Chile."

Lächelnd bückt sich Wood in Augenhöhe der Kamera und somit zu Sam. "Du brennst ja drauf sie kennen zulernen."

"Klar, dann kann sie mir und Nikki richtig Japanisch beibringen, nicht die paar Sätze, die wir aus den Animes kennen." Im Hintergrund hört man Buffy seufzen, die dieses Thema wahrscheinlich schon hundertmal durchgekaut hatte. 

"Du wirst doch hoffentlich das Jägerinnen-Zeug herausschneiden?!" fährt Wood etwas besorgt fort. 

"Klar! Wenn ich das 'Jägerinnen-Zeug' in der Schule zeigen wollte, dann wäre ich nicht hier in die Schule zum Filmen gekommen, sondern hätte meine Kamera heute abend auf die Jagd mitgenommen."/*/

"Ich bin Vertrauenslehrerin! Und das noch an der Sunnydale High!" Buffy verzog ihr Gesicht. Eigentlich hatte sie sich etwas anderes für ihre Zukunft vorgestellt, und das hatte sicherlich nichts mit der Schule über dem Höllenschlund zu tun. Sie war sich zwar noch nicht sicher was sie nach dem Studium machen wollte, doch wieder an dem Platz zu landen an dem sie und ihre Freunde drei Jahre ums überleben kämpfen mussten, war garantiert nicht in ihrer Planung vorgesehen.

"Und Spike ist Lehrer! Du lässt ihn auf wehrlose Schüler los!" Empörung stand einmal mehr in Xander's Gesicht.

"Er ist immerhin kein Faulpelz, der den lieben langen Tag vor dem Fernseher mit einer Chipstüte verbringt." Versuchte Anya zu helfen. 

"Was uns zu der Frage bringt, ob sein Chip noch funktioniert." Besorgt nimmt Giles seine Brille ab und putzt sie erneut.

"Wir haben nicht gesehen, dass er mit einem Schüler gekämpft hat. Vielleicht gibt er nur Kommandos, wie die meisten Lehrer."

"Wir sollten es auf jeden Fall einmal aufschreiben, Will." Tara begann nun wieder die vielen neuen Fragen und die wenigen Antworten aufzuschreiben.

"Die Sunnydale High steht wieder und ich gehe auf sie mit dir als ständigen Aufpasser!" Dawn ließ sich stöhnend in den Schoß ihrer Mutter fallen. "Und deine Tochter willst du auf eine katholische Mädchenschule schicken. Zum Beten. Weil du selbst so gern in die Kirche rennst!"

"Es gibt sicher schlimmeres, als Nonnen und Beten in der Schule. Besser, als wenn die Schüler mit Gewehren in die Schule kommen, nur weil sie keine Disziplin gelernt haben." Verteidigt Joyce die Schule als auch die zukünftige Entscheidung ihrer Tochter.

"Ein gutes hat dein Job in der Schule. Dein Boss scheint über deine Berufung zu wissen und macht nicht den Eindruck dich gleich zu feuern, wenn du wegen eines drohenden Weltuntergangs deine Arbeit etwas vernachlässigst."

"Ja du hast Recht, Will. Dieser Wood schien ganz nett." Buffy dachte kurz nach. "Und er ist auch das Kind einer Jägerin."

"Stimmt, dies haben wir völlig übersehen. Buffy, die ältere Version, hatte schon zuvor erwähnt, dass es mehrere Kinder gegeben haben muss." Giles setzte sich wieder die Brille auf die Nase und begegnete dem fragenden Blick seiner Jägerin.

"Aber ich dachte, dass es nur wenige Jägerinnen gegeben hat, die überhaupt das Erwachsenenalter erreicht haben. Und Sie haben niemals erzählt, dass eine von ihnen ein Kind bekommen hatte." Das Nicken ihrer Freunde bestärkte Buffy in ihren Erinnerungen. Giles hatte so etwas noch nie erwähnt.

"Ich habe noch nie etwas davon gehört, dass eine Jägerin Nachkommen hatte. Aber da dieser Mann auch schon zu unserer Zeit leben muss, werde ich im Rat anrufen und rechschieren."

"Rat. Sie meinen den Rat der Wächter." Tara war noch recht neu in der Gruppe und hatte noch nicht so ganz alle Zusammenhänge um das Mysterium einer Jägerin und den Rat erfasst. "Ihr habt doch gesagt, dass Buffy und Giles nicht mehr für den Rat arbeiten würden. Aber im Video hat Buffy im Namen des Rates Glückwünsche geschrieben."

"Der Rat, so wie ich ihn kenne, hätte niemals auf private Feiern einer Jägerinanwärterin Rücksicht genommen oder gar Glückwünsche geschickt." Giles versucht sich auf das seltsame Verhalten des Rates in der Zukunft einen Reim zu machen.

"Der Rat spielt nach seinen eigenen Regeln. Und nach diesen spiele ICH nicht!" Buffy verschränkt die Arme bei der Erinnerung an ihren 18. Geburtstag und dem Test, den sie sich wegen dem Rat unterziehen musste.

"Du scheinst aber wieder für den Rat zu arbeiten. Dieser Wood macht mir den Eindruck als wäre er ein Wächte-" Willow wurde wieder von Anya unterbrochen: "Was sind denn Anwärterinnen?!"

"Das sind normalerweise Mädchen, die das Potential haben selbst einmal eine Jägerin zu werden. Die Aufgabe des Rates ist es diese Mädchen frühzeitig zu finden und ihnen einen Wächter zum Training und zur Vorbereitung auf ihr wohlmögliches Schicksal zu geben." Erklärte Giles. "Aber es ist strengstens untersagt, dass sich diese Anwärterinnen untereinander oder gar mit der echten Jägerin treffen." 

"Dies scheint aber dieser NEUE Rat anders zu sehen, Giles. Sam hat sich ganz offensichtlich darauf gefreut eines dieser Mädchen kennen zu lernen." Wiedersprach Willow dem Ex- Bibliothekar. 

"Apropos Sam. Die schien auch schon damals Kräfte gehabt zu haben. Ich meine Jägerinnenkräfte. Sie hat diesen Rollmops mit Leichtigkeit gegen die Wand katapultiert."

"Also haben Jägerinnenkinder die Superkräfte geerbt." Spekuliert Dawn, die sich inzwischen zwischen Willow und Buffy gedrängt hat und den Inhalt des Computers durchstöbert. "Woha! Das Video möchte ich als nächstes sehen!" 

"Wer sagt denn, dass du hier aussuchst!" Buffy gab Dawn einen kleinen Stoß, um sie wieder von dem Sofa zu drängen, doch dieser Versuch blieb erfolglos.

"Was ist das für eine Datei, Süße?" fragte Tara, um auf die kleine Summers einzugehen.

"'Dawn's Hochzeit(2).avi'. Ich möchte wissen wie der Typ aussieht den ich mal heiraten werde. Vielleicht kenne ich ihn schon?!"

Grinsend wiederholte Buffy ihre Schwester: "Hochzeit 2. – Also wissen wir schon mal wie Hochzeit 1 geendet ist!"

"Buffy, das bedeutet sicherlich nur, dass es von der Hochzeitsfeier mehrere Videos gibt und das hier das zweite ist. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Dawnie." Willow gab ihr ein zuversichtliches Lächeln und machte einen Doppelklick auf die Datei.

/*/ Man sieht einen riesigen geschmückten Festsaal. Viele bekannte, aber auch unbekannte Gesichter sind zu sehen. Auf der Bühne singt ein grünhäutiger Dämon und vor ihm auf der Tanzfläche tanzen Xander mit Anya und Willow mit einer unbekannten Frau. Im Vordergrund tauchen die Summers-Schwestern auf. Dawn ist zu einer hübschen jungen Frau herangewachsen, die ihre große Schwester um gut zehn cm überragt. Sie hat ihr langes braunes Haar zu einem leichten Dutt nach oben gesteckt, aus dem einige lange, gewellte Strähnen herauswallen und mit dem durchsichtigen weißen Schleier fast verschmolzen. Über dem weiten Ausschnitt des Brautkleides trägt sie eine blaue Perlenkette, die ihre strahlend hellblauen Augen zur Geltung bringen. Die durchsichtigen, gezackten Ärmel fallen in vielen einzelnen Streifen, wie Blütenblätter ihre Arme herab. Buffy's hellgelbes Brautjungfernkleid ist dem ihrer Schwester vom Schnitt her sehr ähnlich, nur die Dekorierung mit Rüschen und Pajetten ist geradezu spärlich im Vergleich zum Brautkleid. Die beiden Frauen stehen sich gegenüber und sehen sich tief in die Augen, bis Buffy schließlich das Wort ergreift: "Oh, Dawn... Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Du siehst so wunderschön aus."

"Das liegt an der Kette, die du mir geschenkt hast." Antwortet Dawn und beide lächeln.

"Dawn, ich bin so stolz auf dich... aus dir ist eine wunderschöne, starke junge Frau geworden." Tränen springen zu ihrer beider Augen. "Und jetzt bist du verheiratet. Mein kleines Mädchen ist verheiratet... bald werden lauter kleine Dawns und Conners die Friedhöfe unsicher machen." 

"Das will Spike garantiert nicht hören." 

"Er will dich nur beschützen, das will ich auch... er kennt dich dein ganzes Leben lang... und er hat geschworen dich zu beschützen und jetzt... muss er dich auf einmal los lassen und dies einem anderen überlassen... Mein kleines Mädchen ist flügge." 

"Ach, Buffy, es ändert sich nicht viel. Ich werde dich nicht vergessen. Wir sind Schwestern..." Buffy fällt ihrer Schwester in den Arm und beide kämpfen mit Tränen der Rührung. /*/

"Ich glaub mir wird schlecht!" sagten die beiden Summers-Schwestern vor dem Bildschirm gleichzeitig. Einige Sekunden später, als ein Dämon mit einem offensichtlichen Hautproblem auf dem Display erschien stimmte Xander den beiden zu. "Mir auch."

/*/ Der Dämon schreitet mit Tränennassenaugen auf die Schwestern zu und holt Taschentücher aus seiner Jackentasche: "Das war ja so herzzerreißend!" Die Summers lösen ihre Umarmung und nehmen dankbar die angebotenen Taschentücher entgegen. "Du bist eine wunderschöne Braut, kleine Dawn. Ich gratuliere dir."

Dawn geht auf den netten Dämonen zu und umarmt hin kurz: "Danke, Clem."

Neben ihr taucht ein etwas grau gewordener Giles auf, der ihr den Arm anbietet: "Darf ich um den nächsten Tanz bitten." Freudig ergreift sie das Angebot und lässt sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen. 

"Ich weiß, es geht mich eigentlich nichts an, aber du – würdest auch hübsch in einem solchen Kleid aussehen, Buffy. Ich meine du und Spike, ihr passt so gut zusammen und er liebt dich. Die ganze Dämonenwelt Sunnydale's hält euch schon für ein Ehepaar und das nicht nur wegen eurer Schummelei vor dem Jugendamt. Ich weiß, er würde dich sofort heiraten..."

"Hat er das gesagt?" Aus Buffy's Gesicht ist alle Freude auf einmal wie weggewischt und ihr Ausdruck nur schwer zu deuten. 

"Wäre es denn gut, wenn er es gesagt hätte." Clem kichert verunsichert und weiß nicht was sie nun hören will.

"Du weiß, ehem, irgendwie, na ja, hat er Andeutungen gema..." Clem sieht man die Sackgasse in die er sich hineinlaviert hat sichtlich an und er sucht verzweifelt nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit: "Oh Kanapees! Du entschuldigst mich, Buffy!" Wie ein Wirbelwind saust er an ihr vorbei und verschwindet hinter einer Tür.

Buffy steht nun etwas verlassen in mitten der freudigen Gesellschaft bis sich ihr eine deutlich schwangere Cordelia nähert. "Dein Mann bedroht schon wieder den Bräutigam!"

Die Jägerin dreht sich um und folgt der werdenden Mutter zu Spike, Angel und dem Bräutigam. Alle drei Männer im Smoking, zwei schwarze und für den Bräutigam ein weißer. "Ich hätte Dawn warnen sollen in diese Familie einzuheiraten, immerhin bin ich schon zweimal mit einem von diesen Kerlen zusammengewesen!" Cordy nickt nur zustimmend zu Buffy's Aussage, die ein synchrones "Was!?" der Männer zur Folge hat.

"Ich meine nur, dass du genauso bist wie dein Vater!" Buffy wirft ihren Blick zu Angel, der nun erfreut grinst.

"Nein! Das bin ich nicht!" dem jungen Bräutigam steht Empörung über diesen Vergleich ins Gesicht, während Angel ein überraschtes "Wirklich?!" herausbringt.

"Strahl nicht so, sonst verlierst du nur wieder deine Seele und frisst die Braut. Und wenn du Dawn nur ein Haar krümmst bist du Staub." Bedroht Spike nun den Vater des Bräutigams.

"Nein du wirst ihn nicht pfählen!" Wut glüht in den Augen des jungen Mannes.

"Danke, mein Sohn!" Stolz zeigen Angel's Züge.

"Das mache ich!"

"Connor?!"

"Jetzt weiß ich wieder, warum ich diesen Jungen mag!" Trotz der Ablenkung kommt Spike wieder zu seinem ursprünglichen Thema zurück. "Aber dennoch, wenn du Nibblet schwängern solltest bevor sie ihren Uniabschluss hat, dann bist du ..."

"Spike!! Du hörst jetzt auf deinen Neffen zu bedrohen!" Buffy nimmt ihren Liebsten bei der Hand, wissend, dass er es nicht so meint.

"Ja und meinen Ehemann! - Tanz du mit mir, Schatz?" Connor legt zärtlich seine Hand auf Dawn's Rücken und geleitet sie wieder zurück auf die Tanzfläche.

Eine schöne brünette Frau kommt auf die noch verbliebenen 'Familienmitglieder' zu und hält unter jedem Arm ein quengelndes Kind. "Hi. Die beiden haben gerade deine Kinder-Jägerinnen-Dämonen-sichere Kindersicherung am Waffenschrank geknackt, Angel!" Die Frau nimmt das Mädchen in der Rechten hoch und gibt Sam Buffy in den Arm: "Danke, Fred. Du hast doch gesagt es wäre sicher für die beiden hier herum zu laufen, Angel." Fred nimmt den kleinen, etwas dunkelhäutigen Jungen auf den Arm, der sich gleich an ihre Brust schmiegt und beide Mütter sehen den Vampir vorwurfsvoll an.

"Das glaub' ich nicht. Die war so sicher, ich hab' sie selber nicht mehr aufbekommen!" verteidigt sich Angel und legt den Arm um Cordy. 

"Das war doch klar. Es heißt deshalb Kindersicherung, weil Kinder mit Sicherheit die einzigen sind, die die Sicherung wieder aufbekommen!" Spike zieht fordernd seine narbige Augenbraue hoch, um Angel weiterhin zu ärgern.

"Ja, ja. Ich richte es schon wieder!" Angel ist gerade im weggehen, als Fred direkt in die Kamera schaut: "Charles Gunn, hör' auf die Gespräche anderer zu filmen und nimm lieber Connor und Dawn auf!"

"Das tut doch schon Wes." Die Kamera schwenkt kurz zu Wesley, der auch mit einem Camcorder bewaffnet das Brautpaar auf der Tanzfläche filmt. "Wir brauchen wirklich nicht zweimal dieselbe Aufnahme."

"Du hast nur Unfug im Kopf. Das hat dein Sohn eindeutig von dir."

"OK. Dann nimm du jetzt die Kamera und film' das was du willst und ich helfe Angel, dass es heut' Abend nicht Kleinkind am Speer gibt." Das Bild wackelt etwas bei der Übergabe und man sieht einen sehr großen schwarzen Mann mit Glatze hinter Angel hereilen.

Sam strampelt am Arm ihrer Mutter: "Pudding! Will Pudding!"

"Ja, Pudlin! Pudlin!" fängt auch der kleine Junge an zu rufen und seine Mutter verbessert ihn: "Das heißt Pudding, mein Schatz."

Spike sieht von einem Kind zum andern und lässt sich von den Rufen erweichen. "Gebt sie schon her. Pudding ziehe ich dem Hühnerschwatz auch vor!"

Buffy lässt Sam zum Boden, die automatisch die Hand ihres Vaters nimmt. "Was für Hühnerschwatz?!"

"Der, der anfängt sobald ich und die Kinder weg sind!" Spike gibt Buffy einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund und nimmt die Kinder bei der Hand und verschwindet Richtung Buffet. 

Fred schwenkt die Kamera durch den ganzen Raum. Unter einigen der Gäste befinden sich auch die Mädchen, die man schon in dem Baby-Party-Video gesehen hatte, auch ein etwas jüngerer Wood mit einem kleinen Mädchen im Arm steht bei Giles und redet mit ihm. Nach einiger Zeit hört man Buffy's Stimme und das Bild fixiert sich auf die blonde Jägerin und ihre ehemalige Rivalin: "Was sagt eigentlich Connor dazu, dass er bald ein Geschwisterchen bekommt?"

Cordelia streichelt sanft über ihren großen Bauch: "Er findet es immer noch nicht so berauschend. Er meint, dass wir nicht wissen können, was bei einer künstlich herbeigeführten Kreuzung herauskommt und ob es nicht doch ein Horror-Vamp-Baby wird. Ich glaub er hat sich immer noch nicht ganz mit der Dämonen-können-auch-gut-sein-Theorie angefreundet."

"Und das bei seiner Abstammung."

"Gerade deswegen. Aber er wird sich schon daran gewöhnen." Nach einer kurzen Pause: "Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Spike? Er ist ganz vernarrt in deine kleine Tochter. Wollt ihr nicht auch ein gemeinsames Kind?"

Buffy sieht verträumt ihrem Liebsten zu wie er den kleinen Jungen auf seinem Schoß füttert: "Für Spike ist Sam seine EIGENE Tochter... Aber ja, wir wollen noch welche. Wenn es nach Spike ginge, könnte es eine ganze Schar sein." Bei diesen Worten umspielt ein glückliches Lächeln ihre Mundwinkel.

"Und worauf wartet ihr noch?!" Hört man Fred's Stimme.

"Sam ist erst vier. Sie soll etwas größer sein. Mir und Dawn hat unser großer Altersabstand auch nicht geschadet. Und außerdem soll die Medizin noch etwas ausreifen. Das ganze befindet sich noch selbst in den Kinderschuhen."

"Gib doch zu, dass du nur warten willst, ob unser Kind nicht doch ein Horror-Vamp-Baby wird. Aber da muss ich dich enttäuschen, denn es sieht alles normal aus!" meint Cordy mit gespielter Gekränktheit.

"Wisst ihr diese dauernde Halterei des Camcorders nervt. Charles soll weitermachen, wenn er wiederkommt." /*/

"OK. Das war jetzt verwirrend!"

"Ich heirate Angel's Sohn, diesen Connor?!" Dawn musste wirklich erst darüber nachdenken. In dem Video sah sie sehr glücklich aus und ihr Ehemann war nett und liebevoll. *… und sein Lächeln erst…* dachte Dawn grinsend. "Aber eigentlich sah er ganz süß aus. Seit wann hat Angel einen Sohn?"

"Das frage ich mich auch. Ich meine er sah menschlich aus, also muss er aus der Zeit stammen als Angel selber noch ein Mensch war und somit wäre er über 250 Jahre!"

"Und Angel hätte ihn mir verheimlicht, als wir zusammen waren!" 

Tara bedachte das ganze noch mal: "Diese Frau schien von Angel durch künstliche Befruchtung oder so was ein Kind zu bekommen."

"Du meinst, Cordelia. …Cordy und schwanger." Xander konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken, ein dicker Bauch wäre das letzte gewesen, das seine Ex wollte.

"Ja, vielleicht ist auch Connor so entstanden?"

Willow unterbrach ihren Schatz bevor diese noch weitere Theorien aufstellen konnte, die Buffy ganz und gar nicht gefielen. "Das geht nicht. Buffy hat selbst gesagt, dass diese Technik noch in der Entwicklung steckt. Ich schätze heutzutage ist das noch für die Gen-Forschung utopisch, ein Kind von einem Vampir."

"Dawn wird eine wunderschöne Braut sein. Und dein Mann kommt mir auch sehr nett vor." Joyce strahlte bei dem Gedanken, dass ihre beiden Mädchen sich gut vertragen werden und liebe Männer finden. "Und du, Buffy, scheinst mit Spike sehr glücklich zu sein und willst auch Kinder von ihm." 

"Nur mit dem Heiraten hat's Buffy nicht so!" musste Anya unbedingt zur Sprache bringen.

"Anya. Das war unpassend."

Tara setzte sich erneut an die Arbeit und schrieb neben 'Connor' 'Angel's Sohn und Dawn's Ehemann'. „Buffy sagte auch, dass dieser Connor Spike's Neffe ist, also ist Spike mit diesem Angel verwandt?"

„Du hast recht, da stimmt was nicht. Spike kann nicht Connor's Onkel sein. Angel ist Spike's Grand-Sire und dies würde Connor wiederum zu Spike's Onkel machen. – Schreib es trotzdem mal mit einem Fragezeichen dahinter auf." Buffy überflog die Notizen. „Es wurde mehrfach in den anderen Videos gesagt, dass Dawn eine Jägerin sei. Wahrscheinlich meinten die nur ‚Anwärterin' mit ‚Jägerin'. - Und in diesem schien es das normalste auf der Welt, als mein älteres Ich sagte, dass Dawn's Kinder selbst auf Patroulie gehen würden. Und auch Sam meinte in ihrer Docu, dass sie selbst mit bei der Jagd war."

„Deine Einstellung gegenüber dem Jägerinnendasein, eeh, hat sich offensichtlich geändert. Außerdem ist es seltsam, d- dass die ganze Zeit von JAGD die Rede ist und das Wort PATROULIE kein einziges Mal verwendet wird." Giles sah zu wie die Hexe die neuen Erkenntnisse vermerkte.

„Fred und Gunn sind doch nicht schwul." Warf Anya wieder einmal ein und verlangte ihre Feststellung schriftlich festzuhalten.

„Neben einigen Dämonen, die keinen zu stören schienen, waren auch die anderen Anwärterinnen aus dem Baby-Party-Video zu sehen. Mit einer von denen hat Will sogar getanzt." Xander bereute diese Äußerung schnell als er die traurigen Gesichtsausdrücke der beiden Hexen sah. 

„Wir sollten weiter schauen. Wahrscheinlich warten noch einige Antworten auf uns in den anderen Dateien." Buffy hoffte die Hexen von den betrübenden Gedanken abzulenken und klickte einfach auf eine Datei.

/*/ Man sieht Spike, wie er mit Baby Sam im Arm auf der Couch liegt und sie mit einer Flasche füttert. Obwohl im Fernsehen irgendeine Seifenoper läuft ist sein Blick ganz in das Kind versunken. „Trink schön, Mäuschen. Damit du groß und stark wirst und nicht von einem Vampir gefressen wirst. So ein süßer kleiner Fratz wie du, ist ein gefundener Snack zwischen den richtigen Mahlzeiten. Nicht dass ich dir je etwas tun würde, Täubchen. Ich will dich beschützen, damit du eine wunderschöne starke Jägerin wirst. Zwar bist du jetzt schon eine kleine Schönheit, aber in ein paar Jahren wirst du groß genug sein und mit den anderen trainieren dürfen. Und ich werde dir alle Tricks beibringen, die ich kenne, damit dir nichts geschieht. Denn das würde deine Mommy, deine Tante Dawn und mich sehr traurig machen." Er küsst das Mädchen sanft auf den blonden Flaum und richtet seinen Blick auf den Fernseher. „Filmst du jetzt aus dem Hinterhalt, Jägerin?"

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich aufnehme?"

„Zwar hab ICH kein Spiegelbild, jeder andere aber schon." Der Vampir deutet mit dem Kopf Richtung Fernseher, in dem man eine leichte Reflexion von Buffy sehen kann. Die Kamera bewegt sich auf das TV Gerät zu, wackelt kurz, als sie gedreht und abgestellt wird. Das Sofa ist zu sehen. Das Bild ist etwas schief und ein Teil von Spike's Haaren ist abgeschnitten. Eine erschöpft wirkende Buffy setzt sich zu Spike's Beinen auf die Couch. 

„Sie ist ein kleiner Vielfraß." Der Vampir grinst Buffy an, die zurücklächelt. 

„Sie weiß nun mal was gut ist."

Sobald das Fläschchen leer ist, stellt es Spike zur Seite und legt die Kleine gekonnt an seine Schulter auf ein Handtuch. Liebevoll streichelt er ihren Rücken und wartet, dass sie ein Bäuerchen macht. Währendessen setzt er sich auf und die Jägerin rutscht etwas näher heran, aber nur so weit, damit dennoch ein kleiner Abstand zwischen ihnen ist. Er sieht von dem Kind hoch und augenblicklich sticht ihm eine kleine Schramme an Buffy's Stirn ins Auge. Sofort hört er auf Sam zu streicheln und wischt mit der Hand eine Haarsträhne aus Buffy's Gesicht, die die Verletzung etwas verdeckt hat. Seine Züge zeigen Sorge und Buffy scheint dies sofort zu bemerken und nimmt seine Hand in die ihre: „Es ist nichts. Nur ein Kratzer." Ihre Hände lösen sich von einander und Spike beginnt wieder Sam zu streicheln, obwohl sein fragender Blick auf der Jägerin haften bleibt.

„Wir haben ein Nest gefunden. Es waren nur fünf, aber Rona wollte es unbedingt im Alleingang machen und ich musste ihr zu Hilfe kommen." Diese Erklärung genügt Spike und er übergibt das Baby seiner Mutter. 

„Hallo, mein Schätzchen." Buffy nimmt Sam liebevoll und wiegt sie in ihren Armen, doch sobald das Mädchen realisiert, dass dies nicht mehr die sanften Arme des Vampirs sind, ertönt ein immer lauter werdendes Quengeln, dass im bitteren Weinen endet. „Schhh, mein Liebling. Ist ja alles gut. Bin nur ich." Buffy streichelt über die kleinen Wangen, um sie zu beruhigen, aber ihre Versuche bleiben erfolglos. „Vielleicht solltest du sie wieder nehmen. – Ich glaub sie fremdelt."

„Nein das tut sie nicht. Sie ist nur müde und knatschig." Buffy legt das weinende Kind an Spike's Schulter und er beginnt ihr wieder den Rücken zu streicheln und küsst sie auf das Köpfchen. Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken klingt das Geschrei in leises Wimmern ab, das kurzer Hand später auch verstummt.

„Nur knatschig, uh?!" Buffy lässt sich in die Sofalehne zurückfallen und sieht Spike traurig an. „Es ist ja auch kein Wunder, sie sieht mich kaum noch. Entweder bin ich bei der Arbeit oder beim Training. Du bist dagegen die ganze Zeit für sie da."

„Ich will nicht, dass du auf mich eifersüchtig bist, genauso wenig will ich sie dir entfremden."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, William. Ich bin froh, dass du auf sie aufpasst. Es ist mir lieber, dass sie dich mir vorzieht, als wenn sie dies mit Andrew oder irgendeiner fremden Tagesmutter machen würde. - Würde Andrew auf sie aufpassen, wären ihre ersten Worte klingonisch."

„Dann sollte ich lieber aufhören ihr französisch beizubringen… - Trotzdem ist es nicht richtig. Kannst du nicht Wood fragen, ob er dich nicht etwas mehr entbehren könnte."

„Das geht nicht. Ich brauchen den Job und das Geld, und er kann mich nicht kürzer treten lassen und mir trotzdem dasselbe zahlen, nicht wieder."

„Und wie wär's wenn ich die Mädchen trainiere, bis auf Dawn hätte sicher niemand was dagegen."

„Du weißt wie Dawn ausrastet. Wenn sie erfährt, dass ihre Nichte dich mir vorzieht, geht das Theater von vorn los. - Und alles nur wegen einem kleinen Kuss an Weihnachten."

„…Ich wünschte nur ich könnte einige Fehler rückgängig machen. Besonders jenen Tag ungeschehen."

„Ja jene Tage. Dann wäre Tara noch da und es wäre alles nicht so schlimm gekommen. …Aber das geht nicht, Spike. Es ist Vergangenheit. – Manchmal wünschte ich, dass du und Dawn noch so gute Freunde wärt wie ihr noch vor zwei Jahren ward, als ich zurückkam. Aber schon damals hab ich sie vernachlässigt..." Buffy ließ den Kopf hängen und sah etwas bekümmert in ihren Schoß.

„Nicht nur du. Ich hab mich damals auch weniger um sie gekümmert und hätte ich mehr aufgepasst, wäre es zu der Knutscherei mit dem Vampir nicht gekommen."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Sie hat mich mit demselben Trick verarscht, den ich selber immer bei Mom angewendet habe."

„Dennoch, wir sollten ihr Zimmerfenster endlich zunageln." Dieser Kommentar bringt endlich ein kleines Lächeln auf Buffy's Züge, das nach einigen Sekunden in ein größeres Grinsen wächst. Spike sieht dies und legt die schlafende Sam in seine Arme. „Was?!"

„Ach, nichts. – Ich hab nur dran denken müssen, als Dawn in dich verknallt war." 

Spike grinst nun seinerseits und richtet seinen Blick zu Buffy's erheitertem Gesicht, bevor er wieder auf Baby Sam herab sieht. „Sie war damals nur wenig älter als Sam jetzt. Und ich liebte damals schon eine andere Summers."

„William."

„Ich weiß, 'tschuldigung."

„Nein ist schon ok. – Spike, wie ist es jetzt? …Liebst du mich noch?"

„Wie könnte ich nicht mehr? Du bist die eine, die einzige…"

„… Schläft Sammy?"

„Ja. Ich bring sie dir noch hoch ins Bett." Mit diesen Worten steht Spike auf und geht gefolgt von Buffy aus dem Bild./*/

„Knutscherei mit 'nem Vampir?!" Dawn konnte ihren Ohren nicht trauen.

„Scheint als würdet ihr beide auf Vampire stehen." Meinte Anya.

„Du warst in Spike verknallt?!" Xander dachte immer, er wäre derjenige, dem das Herz der jüngsten Summers gehört.

„War ich nicht!"

„Spike sagte, du wärest damals erst ein paar Monate alt gewesen, aber solange kann er dich unmöglich kennen."

„Was meinte die Buffy im Video mit ‚so hab ich auch Mom verarscht'? Buffy?" Joyce hatte wieder ihren Buffy- führt-etwas-im-Schilde-Blick.

„Keine Ahnung, Mom?!" aber in Wirklichkeit hatte die Jägerin eine Vermutung, um welche Sache es sich handeln könnte. 

„Tara?! Was ist?" fragte Willow besorgt und legte einen Arm um ihre Liebste.

„Sie haben von einem bestimmten Tag ge- gesprochen und ab da war, werde ich nicht mehr da sein. Was meinen sie mit ‚nicht mehr da'?" Angst stand der Hexe ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie hatte schon zuvor bemerkt, dass sie in allen Aufnahmen fehlte und hegte bis jetzt noch Hoffnung. Aber nun schien sich das Schlimmste zu offenbaren, denn Buffy und Spike klangen nicht so, als hätte sie die Gruppe ‚freiwillig verlassen'.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht wirklich nicht mehr da. Vielleicht habt ihr euch getrennt." Buffy versuchte ermutigend zu klingen, auch wenn ihr Vorschlag nicht gerade der beste war; dennoch besser als die andere Alternative.

„Buffy, hat Recht, Süße." Schweigen legte sich über die Gruppe.

„Was ist das für ein Video?" fragte Joyce und zeigt dabei auf die 'Klein William. avi' Datei. „Keine Ahnung, aber wir können es uns gerne anschauen." Schlug Willow vor und alle wendeten ihre Blicke auf den Computer.

/*/ Das Bild zeigt die Rücken einiger Personen, die nach einander in einen Raum gehen. Auch die Kamera folgt und ein abgedunkeltes Krankenhauszimmer kommt hinter den Besuchern, die sich als Xander, Anya und Dawn und Connor, die jeder ein Baby im Arm tragen, entpuppen, zum Vorschein. In einem Bett in der Mitte sitzt Buffy mit einem Baby im Arm und auf dem Bettrand Spike mit etwas längeren, fast ungefärbten Haaren. Er löst seinen stolzen Blick von dem Neugeborenen und richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Kamerakind hinter ihm: „Gib die Kamera Xander und komm her dein Brüderchen begrüßen." Das Bild wackelt und steht sogar kurzzeitig auf dem Kopf, als eine kleine Sam zu ihrem Vater rennt und dieser sie auf den Schoß nimmt. „Hier ist dein langgewünschtes Brüderchen, Sammy. Nimm ihn in den Arm." Sie guckt vorsichtig auf das Bündel, das ihre Mutter ihr behutsam in die Arme legt. „Hallo Willie. Ich bin deine große Schwester Sam. - Ich werde immer auf dich aufpassen und dich trainieren, wenn du größer bist." Buffy und Spike sehen glücklich schmunzelnd auf ihre Kinder herab. Sam streichelt ihren Bruder bedächtig und der kleine fasst immer wieder nach ihrer für ihn riesigen Hand. Dann sieht sie auf einmal zu ihrem Vater herauf und dann wider zu dem Neugeborenen hinunter und meint grinsend: „Willie hat Daddy's Augen." Auf diese Worte hin wechseln die jungen Eltern einen kurzen Blick und ein zufriedenes Lächeln erscheint auf ihren Zügen.

Nach einer Weile kommt ein Quengeln von der Seite des Bettes an dem Dawn und ihre Familie stehen.

„Tschuldigung. Steven ist ein wenig ungehalten, dass er nicht mehr im Mittelpunkt steht." Dawn liebkost ihren kleinen Sohn, der nicht viel älter als zwei, drei Monate sein konnte und Connor fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort: „Er ist gewöhnt, dass sein Großvater immer um ihn und Joycie herumtanzt und sie keine Sekunde ohne Aufmerksamkeit lässt. Cordy meint, dass Dad bei mir noch schlimmer war, wobei ich mir das nicht vorstellen kann."

„Ich glaub das haben Vampir-Väter so an sich. Spike hat Sammy auch kaum aus dem Auge gelassen und ihm tat ihr Auszug aus unserem Schlafzimmer fast mehr weh als ihr."

„Apropos Schmerzen. Jetzt weiß ich warum Mom und du so große Abstände zwischen den Kindern gelassen habt. Zwei auf einmal ist einmal zu viel."

„Wobei Mom das nur einmal durchmachen musste und das mit dem großen Altersunterschied war nicht Mom's Entscheidung." Neck Buffy ihre Schwester, während diese zurückkontert: „Ja, und zwar mit dir. Ich war so lieb und hab ihr das erspart." Dawn hält dem scherzenden Blick ihrer Schwester stand.

„Hey, lasst mich mal ein paar Aufnahmen von klein William machen, sonst ist nur ein blaues Tuch mit rosa Fäustchen zu sehen." Ein kleines Baby mit dunkelblondem Flaum und strahlend blauen Augen nimmt nun den gesamten Bildschirm ein. '_William, The Bloody II __J__'_ Der kleine grinst und streckt seine Händchen in die Höhe Richtung Kamera. Er greift immer wieder mit den winzigen Fingern zu, nur um Luft zu erwischen.

„Sam hat recht. Willie hat die intensiven blauen Augen seines Vaters." kommentiert Buffy voll Stolz. 

„Na solang er keine peroxied-blonden Haare hat, mit denen jeder rechnen musste, kann er ruhig die Augen seines Vaters haben."

„Hey, beleidige nicht meinen Sohn." Spike schießt einen grimmigen Blick Xander zu.

„Außerdem HAT er auch Spike's Haarfarbe." Buffy streichelt sanft über den dunkelblonden Flaum, der sich an einigen Stellen schon einwenig lockt.

„Ist das der Grund wieso du deine Färbung herauswachsen lässt, damit man deine Haarfarbe mit der deines Sohnes vergleichen kann." Anya steht außerhalb des Bildes und man hört nur ihre Stimme.

„Quatsch! Eigentlich ist das Buffy's Schuld. Sie hat mich die ganze Zeit so auf Trab gehalten, dass ich nicht zum Nachfärben kam."

„Was erzählst du da wieder. Du bist endlich erwachsen geworden, William, und hast gemerkt, dass die 70iger schon lange vorbei sind."/*/

Buffy grinste erfreut, denn der Gedanke zwei liebe, gesunde Kinder zu haben gefiel ihr genauso, wie sie sich mit der Vorstellung von Spike als ihren Lebensgefährten angefreundet hat. Ihre Zukunft schien sonnig und glücklich.

„Ich werde einmal vier wundervolle Enkelkinder haben." 

„Drei davon sind teilweise Vampir, a-." Xander bekam von Willow einen gehörigen Tritt gegen das Schienbein, aber Mrs. Summers schien diese Bemerkung überhört zu haben, denn ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt völlig ihrer jüngeren Tochter. Von Dawn's Gesichtsausdruck konnte man nicht schließen, ob sie gleich das Weinen anfängt oder vor Wut und Verzweiflung in die Luft geht. „Dawnie?!"

„Bin ich adoptiert?!" Fragte Dawn nach einer Weile und starrte ihre Mutter an. „Ich muss es sein. Ich passe gar nicht in die Familie. Du und Buffy seid dunkelblond und blond und ich bin braunhaarig. Und ich bin jetzt schon fast größer als Buffy." 

„Dawn, was redest du da."

„Ich dachte immer Buffy wäre adoptiert. Aber jetzt bin ich es."

„Dawnie, keiner von euch ist adoptiert."

„Na toll, dann bin ich nicht mal offiziell adoptiert und ihr habt mich nur so behalten und mich als euer Kind vorge-." Der Teenager ließ sich in die Sofalehne fallen und verschränkte mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck die Arme vor der Brust.

„Dawn, nein. Ich hab euch beide zur Welt gebracht. Ihr seid beide meine Kinder. Glaub mir." 

„Und was meinte Buffy, als sie sagte, dass du nur bei ihr solche Schmerzen hattest und dass du keinen Einfluss auf unseren Altersabstand hattest?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber du bist nicht adoptiert. Du hast doch all die Babyfotos von dir im Krankenhaus gesehen." Langsam fing sich Dawn wieder. „Komm her kleines." Zögernd stand Dawn auf und bewegte sich auf ihre Mutter zu. Joyce nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm und diese schluchzte mitleidserregend in die Schulter ihrer Mutter. Die Scoobies saßen nur schweigend dar, machtlos Dawn irgendetwas überzeugenderes zu sagen als es ihre Mutter schon getan hatte. Nach einigen Momenten löste sich Dawn von ihrer Mutter und ihr Blick fiel auf das Buch, das Buffy zuvor an die Couch zu dem Rucksack gelehnt hatte.

„Was – was ist das da?"

„Eine Art Tagebuch mit Fotos."

„Oder ein Fotoalbum mit Tagebucheinträgen." Xander versuchte die Kleine vergeblich wieder aufzuheitern.

„Was sind das für Fotos?" harkte Dawn nach und nahm das Buch in die Hand.

„Keine Ahnung. Eins war von einem Anwärterinnen-Camp." Buffy ging zu ihrer Schwester herüber und setzte sich auf die Sessellehne zu ihrer Mutter und Dawn ließ sich auf Joyce' Schoß fallen. Sie schlug die ersten Seiten auf, die eine Unmenge von Fotos preisgaben. Auf den meisten waren die Scoobies oder nur Spike, Buffy, Dawn und Baby-Sam zu Festtagen zu sehen. Weihnachten, Geburtstage, neben alle fein säuberlich das Datum geschrieben. Dawn stoppte bei einem auf dem sie mit ihrer Schwester bei ihrer Abschlussfeier abgebildet war. Sie trug eine weinrote Robe und hielt ihr Abschlusszeugnis triumphierend in der Hand. 

„Anscheinend schaffst du deinen Abschluss doch!" Buffy versuchte Dawn wieder einmal zu ärgern.

„Was heißt da DOCH. Mein Zeugnis ist sicherlich besser als deins!"

„Streitet nicht ihr beiden. Könnt ihr euch nicht so vertragen, wie auf dem Bild?"

Wortlos blätterte Dawn weiter bis sie zu einem Ultraschallbild kam. Daneben stand: _Willie's aller erstes Foto __J_

_Mommy und Daddy haben mich gefragt ob ich ein Brüderchen oder Schwesterchen wollte. Ich wollte natürlich einen kleinen Bruder. Ich bin mit Nikki zusammen aufgewachsen und sie ist so etwas wie meine (kleine) Schwester. Durch das tägliche Training haben sich viele der älteren Jägerinnen um mich wie großen Schwestern gekümmert. Deshalb wollte ich einen Bruder. Ich will immer lieb zu ihm sein, auch wenn er manchmal nerven wird._

„Das ist wirklich eine nette große Schwester."

„Nicht so wie du!" Dawn kassierte für die freche Bemerkung einen Klaps auf den Kopf.

Auf den nächsten beiden Seiten waren Fotos von Spike, Buffy und ihren beiden Kindern. Eines davon muss noch im Krankenhaus nach Willie's Geburt aufgenommen worden sein. Spike sitzt neben Buffy auf dem Bett und hat seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt, während sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust schmiegt. Auf dem Schoß des Vampirs sitzt Sam, die grinsend ihren kleinen Bruder im Arm hält. Auf einigen der nächsten Bilder ist Sam des öfteren mit Willie abgebildet; einmal füttert sie ihn mit einem Fläschchen Milch, ein andermal hält sie Mr.Gordo vor ihn hin und seine kleinen Händchen versuchen nach dem Plüschschwein zu greifen. Eine überglückliche Buffy und ein stolzer Spike sind auch auf der einen oder anderen Aufnahme mit ihrem Sohn zu sehen.

Dawn blätterte weiter und stutzte als die nächste Doppelseite leer war. „War das schon alles?"

„Das kann nicht sein. Ganz hinten sind noch ziemlich neue Einträge."

Daraufhin blätterte die kleine Summers weiter und stieß tatsächlich auf weitere Bilder. „Wieso sind diese beiden Seiten leer?"

„Vielleicht wollte Sam noch Fotos einkleben und hat sich diesen Platz freigehalten." Schlug Willow vor.

Die nächsten Aufnahmen zeigte eine Gruppe von über sechzig Mädchen und zwei kleinen und einem großen Jungen. Die jüngsten Mädchen schienen kaum älter als sechs oder sieben. Die älteren und größeren standen hinten, die jüngeren vorne; jede einzelne hatte eine Waffe in der Hand. Sam hielt eine Armbrust und hatte sehr langes blondes Haar, das zu einem frechen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden war. Sie stand Rücken an Rücken mit einem dunkelhäutigen Mädchen in ihrem Alter. Diese hielt ihrerseits Ninjasterne gut sichtbar in den Händen. _Trainingscamp '11_

„Das Mädchen war auch bei einigen von Sam's Geburtstagsfotos dabei."

„Welches denn, Mom?"

„Das an Sam lehnt."

„Stimmt."

Auf dem Bild darunter standen einige Erwachsene, unter denen sich Buffy, Spike, Connor, Wood, Xander, Willow, ein alter Giles und einige der früheren Anwärterinnen aus dem Baby-Party-Video befanden. Buffy hielt eine große, schöne Axt in der Hand, deren Ende ein spitzer Holzpflock war. _Der Rat der Wächter_

Buffy runzelte für einen Augenblick die Stirn, da sie scheinbar zu den Wächtern gehörte und sie dieser Umstand etwas verwirrte.

Die nächsten Bilder folgten: wieder Geburtstage, Weihnachten … Neben einem Foto stand _Thanksgiving '13;_ _Cousin Steven, Cousine Joycie und Onkel Chris;_ Sam saß zwischen Dawn's kleinen Zwillingen und am Rand neben Joycie saß ein etwa sechsjähriger Junge mit braunen Haaren und braunen Augen.

„Onkel Chris? Wieso Onkel, der Junge ist offensichtlich jünger als Sam?!"

„Wahrscheinlich handelt es sich um Cordy's Kind. Und da dieses Kind Connor's Bruder wäre, ist er somit Sam's Onkel."

„Leuchtet ein, Will."

„Buffy, wieso bin ich auf keinem der Familienfotos zu sehen?" Joyce richtete ihren Blick erst auf ihre Tochter, dann ließ sie ihn von einem Scooby zum anderen wandern. Sie war sich selbst nicht sicher, ob sie die Antwort wirklich wissen wollte, aber die Gesichtsausdrücke der Hexen bestätigten ihren schlimmen Verdacht und ihr flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend verschlimmerte sich zusehends.

„Mom, wir wissen nichts genaues…" Buffy hatte gehofft, dass sie dies ihrer Mutter nicht sagen müsste.

„Aber es ist noch nicht geschehen."

„Was ist noch nicht geschehen, Xander."

„Das wissen wir eben nicht. – Das einzige das wir mit Sicherheit sagen können ist, dass du in den nächsten Jahren st- sterben wirst." Buffy sah den Schock auf dem Gesicht ihrer Mutter und ihrer kleinen Schwester. Sie wusste nicht wie sie es hätte anders ausdrücken können. „Aber wir werden das verhindern." Sie nahm die Hand ihrer Mutter und drückte sie ganz fest. Dawn rutschte weiter nach hinten und drückte sich an die Brust ihrer Mutter. Keine von beiden könnte sich ein Leben ohne ihre Mutter vorstellen. Besonders Dawn war noch das Nesthäkchen, das noch besonders dicke Bande mit ihrer Mutter verknüpfte. Es tat der Jägerin weh ihre Familie so zu sehen. 

Die Minuten verstrichen, ohne dass sich jemand auch nur einen Millimeter rührte. Um das ungeschickte Schweigen, das über der Gruppe lag, zu brechen meinte Anya: „Wo ist Willie?"

„Was?!"

„Willie. Wo ist er?" Sie zeigte auf die Fotos im Buch und es dämmerte langsam der Gang was die Ex-Dämonin meinte.

„Stimmt, Anya."

„Wieso hat sie Recht, Will?" Buffy war noch ganz in Schock und ihre Gedanken drehten sich nur darum, wie sie den Tod ihrer Mutter verhindern könnte.

„Schau mal, Buffy. Er ist nirgends auf den Bildern. Es existieren auch keine Geburtstagsfotos von ihm, nur von Sam." Die Jägerin blättert noch einmal zurück, nur um die Aussage der Hexe bestätigen zu müssen. 

„Deswegen auch die leeren Seiten."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich."

„Nur Babyfotos…" Der leere Blick der Jägerin lag auf dem offenen Buch und schien trotzdem Millionen Meilen weit entfernt.

„Er ist wohl auch …" Als Willow Buffy's Gesicht sah und bemerkte, dass ihre Freundin den Tränen nahe war, konnte sie den Satz nicht mehr vollenden. *Ist dies die Trauer um ihre Mutter oder um ihren Sohn. Oder gar um beide. Vielleicht aber auch um Sam, die ebenso gestorben war. Buffy hat kein Glück in der Zukunft, sie hat ihre beiden Kinder verloren.* Willow wollte so gern etwas wirklich aufmunterndes sagen oder die Jägerin in den Arm nehmen, wie sie es schon Jahre zuvor gemacht hatte, als Buffy vor Liebeskummer weinte.

Buffy zwinkerte die Tränen weg und hoffte, dass niemand ihre Reaktion bemerkt hatte. *Tränen für Spike's Sohn?!* Sie schlug weitere Seiten im Buch auf, um wenigstens die Gedanken der anderen wieder abzulenken.

Auf einem der nächsten Bilder waren Sam und wieder das dunkelhäutige Mädchen Rücken an Rücken. Beide trugen ihre langen Haare mit einem Gummiband zusammengebunden und sogar Haargel schimmerte im Licht. Sie hatten lange schwarze Mäntel, Sam offensichtlich Spike's, schwarze T-Shirts und schwarze Hosen an. Auf den Nasen beider Mädchen saß eine ebenfalls schwarze Sonnenbrille. Beide hielten eine Armbrust lässig in der Hand und sahen mit einerseits ausdruckslosen, andererseits cool wirkenden Gesichtern in die Kamera. _Sam & Nikki go Matrix __J_

„Matrix. Der Film lief doch erst letztes Jahr im Kino."

„War der nicht ab 16 freigegeben, Xander." Der Schreiner nickte nur und Tara fuhr fort: „Wie 16 schauen die beiden aber nicht aus, eher halb so alt."

„Das ist also diese Nikki, die für Sam wie eine Schwester ist."

„Auch 'ne Anwärterin."

„Mhm." Buffy kam etwas seltsam bekannt vor an dem Mädchen; der Blick, die Position in der sie stand; sie grübelte nach, aber ihr dämmerte nicht woher sie das Mädchen kannte. *Dumm von mir, sie ist ja noch gar nicht geboren.*

„Habt ihr noch nichts davon gehört, dass man in Sachen anderer nicht herumschnüffelt?"

„Sam?!" Alle schreckten hoch und blickten zu dem Mädchen, das hinter Buffy stand und ihr über die Schulter in das Buch sah. Buffy drehte sich mit dem Oberkörper zu ihr herum und betrachtete die steinerne Miene der Vampirin. „Ich hab dich nicht gehört oder gefühlt!" 

Sam nahm der Jägerin das Fotoalbum aus der Hand und wich etwas zurück bevor sie mit ruhiger Stimme antwortete. „Hatte gute Lehrer." Sie hob ihren Rucksack gelassen hoch, packte das Buch hinein und holte ein sauberes schwarzes T-Shirt heraus. Behutsam griff sie zu ihrem Hals und öffnete den Verschluss ihrer Kette. Sie nahm das geöffnete Schmuckstück und starrte einen Moment das kleine silberne Kreuz an, das als Anhänger daran baumelte, bevor sie die Kette auf den Tisch neben der Couch ablegte. In dem Augenblick als Sam die Kette losließ spürte Buffy urplötzlich die Anwesenheit des Vampirs in dem Mädchen. Mit dem Rücken zu den Scoobies zog sich Sam vorsichtig ihr zerschnittenes Hemd über ihre Wunden, achtsam, damit die fast verheilte Verletzung nicht erneut aufplatzte.

„Wieso bist du hier?"

„Weil ihr mich zum Verarzten hergebracht habt?!" Das Mädchen zog mit derselben Vorsicht, wie zuvor ihr neues Shirt an, ehe sie ihr gerade ausgezogenes begutachtete: „Na toll!" Sie packte den Stofffetzen ein und wandte sich langsam der Gruppe zu. Ihr Gesicht war steinern.

„Du weißt, das meinte Willow nicht." Buffy hatte ihr ernstes Jägerinnen-Gesicht aufgesetzt, aber dies schien das Mädchen nicht zu irritieren. Stattdessen packte sie ihre Kette erneut, vorsichtig dass ihre bloße Haut das Kreuz nicht berührte und legte sie sich wieder um den Hals. Zu Buffy's Verwunderung fühlte sie die Präsens des Dämonen nicht mehr.

„Niemand sollte zuviel über seine Zukunft wissen… und IHR wisst bereits eine Menge." Ihre Stimme war kalt und emotionslos, als Sam den Laptop nahm, ihn herunterfuhr, um ihn danach in ihren Rucksack zu stecken. Sie zog noch ihre aufgeschlitzte Jeansjacke an und schlang sich ihre Habe auf den Rücken.

„Sam, wie bin ich und Mrs. Summers gestorben?"

Sam's eisiger Blick wanderte zur Hexe und verharrte dort. „Es wird nicht geschehen." 

„Was meinst du. Hast du es bereits verhindert?!"

„Die Morde… Hast du die Männer deswegen getötet?"

„Früher oder später hätte es sowieso einer von euch tun müssen." Die Blicke der anderen lagen lange fragend auf der Vampirin, bevor sie langsam fort fuhr. „Warren hätte Tara in etwa zwei Jahren erschossen. Eigentlich wollte er die Jägerin töten, aber eine Kugel verfehlte ihr Ziel..."

„Und was ist mit mir geschehen?" Aber nur einen kurzen Blick mit stummem Schweigen bekam Joyce als Antwort und Dawn kuschelte sich noch mehr in den Schoß ihrer Mutter. Der jungen Summers gefiel der Blick des Mädchens nicht, denn er erinnerte sie an den Ausdruck, den Buffy beim Aufbruch für eine herannahende Apokalypse trug.

„Was ist so schlimmes in der Zukunft geschehen, Sam?" Doch auch Buffy's Frage wurde ignoriert und das Mädchen bewegte sich gemächlich auf die Tür zu.

„Danke fürs Verarzten! Ich hau ab!"

„Wohin willst du?"

„Du brauchst mich nicht zu beMUTTERN. Ich kann sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen." 

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass wir dich einfach gehen lassen würden? Immerhin bist du ein Vampir und hast uns belogen." Xander stand vom Sofa auf und sah dem Kind in den Flur nach.

„Wenn ihr mich pfählen wolltet, wäre ich schon längst Staub. Außerdem habe ich nichts dämonisch Böses getan, was euch einen Grund geben würde mich zu töten." Bevor sie durch die Eingangstür trat und das Summershaus verließ, drehte sie sich noch kurz um. „Sagt Spike nicht, wer ich bin."

  



	4. Chapter 4 Ursprung

**KAPITEL 4 – Der Ursprung**

  
  


„Sie ist ein Vampir, ist das nicht Grund genug sie zu pfählen?" Xander betrat mit Buffy und Willow durch die Seitentür den Shop. Gerade hatten sie die letzte Dämonenleiche im Müllcontainer unter Bauschutt entsorgt und der Zimmermann wischte sich die glitschigen Reste von den Händen.

Die morgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die große Schaufensterscheibe auf die zertrümmerten Vitrinen und Regale; die mühevolle Arbeit der Vortage. Notdürftig waren die Scherben und Holzsplitter zu einem relativ großen Haufen in eine nun wieder freie Ecke zusammengekehrt worden. Daneben lagen die Fragmente der Buchgestelle; man konnte kaum ihre ursprüngliche Aufgabe wieder erkennen. Die Äxte und Schwerter der Angreifer waren gesäubert und ordentlich in eine Kiste, die den Kampf noch überstanden hat, gegeben worden, da sie den Scoobies sicherlich noch einmal nützlich sein konnten. Anya versuchte angestrengt das verkrustete und klebrige Dämonenblut vom Fußboden zu wischen und ging nun schon zum dritten Mal über orangebraun verfärbte Kacheln mit einem schaumigen Schwamm.

„Nein, Xander. Sie ist hier, um uns zu helfen. Jedenfalls ist das mein Eindruck." Buffy ließ sich neben Tara auf die Holzbank fallen.

„Sie hat uns doch schon einmal belogen, was, wenn die Videos auch Fälschungen sind?"

„Das glaube ich nicht. Sie hätte jede Person im Computer animieren müssen. Nicht einmal die großen Filmstudios sind schon in der Lage ganze Filme im Computer zu programmieren."

„Toy Story?!"

„Hast du den Film einmal gesehen, Xand? Zwischen dem Film und Sam's Videos ist ein großer Unterschied. Ich schätze, auch in 15 Jahren wird es für den Normalanwender noch unmöglich sein, sich selbst einen Film im PC zu generieren."

„Außerdem spricht vieles für die Zeitreisetheorie." Xander blickte die Jägerin fragend an, die ihrerseits ihren Blick Hilfe suchend zur rothaarigen Hexe wandte. „Will?"

„Ein Punkt wäre, dass sie uns alle zu kennen schien. Was sie aber auch durch ständige Beobachtungen und Nachforschungen erreicht hätte."

„Sie wusste auch von Angel, Cordelia und Wesley. Und schließlich sind diese drei schon seit längerem nicht mehr hier gewesen." Giles gesellte sich mit einer Tasse heißen Tee zu den jungen Leuten.

„Ein weiterer Punkt wäre ihr Laptop. Ich sage es nur noch mal, aber solche Computer existieren noch nicht."

„Aber wieso ist sie hier?"

„Anscheinend ist etwas sehr schlimmes in der Zukunft geschehen, bei dem ich und Spike gestorben sind."

„Eine Apokalypse, die wir nicht verhindern konnten?"

„Nahe liegend. Buffy, wie kommst du darauf, dass du und Spike tot seid." Giles setzte zu einem erneuten Schluck Tee an.

„Weil Sam in einem der Untertitel sagte, dass wir unseren 16. Jahrestag nicht mehr erlebt haben. Außerdem hat sie mir bei unserem ersten Treffen erzählt, dass ihre Mutter gestorben war und ihr Vater schon vor ihrer Geburt tot war."

„Großartig! Sie kann auch mal die Wahrheit sagen."

„Xander!" Buffy nervte langsam der Sarkasmus ihres Freundes und sie warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. „Der Weltuntergang muss hier und jetzt seine Anfänge genommen haben, sonst wäre sie wohl kaum in unserer Zeit."

„Außer sie wollte bestimmte grundlegende Ereignisse verändern, die gar nichts mit der Katastrophe zu tun haben."

„Wie meinen Tod."

„Ja, Tara. – Was machst du da eigentlich?" Die Hexe sah von ihren Notizen auf und blickte in die Runde.

„Ich habe unsere Stichpunkte von gestern Abend zusammengefasst und eine Theorie aufgestellt, was passiert sein könnte, oder passieren wird."

„Ok. Lass hören!"

„Wartet, ich will das nicht verpassen. Komme ich auch vor?" Anya ließ Schwamm und Putzeimer stehen und liegen und nahm auf dem Schoß ihres Liebsten Platz.

„Also in der Zeitlinie aus der Sam kommt bist du, Buffy offensichtlich 147 Tage tot gewesen, was in den nächsten zwei Jahren passieren müsste; genauso der Tod deiner Mum, der wahrscheinlich der Grund ist, wieso du dein Studium abbrechen wirst, um als Vertrauenslehrerin an der wiedererbauten Sunnydale High zu arbeiten. Deinen Job scheinst du nur bekommen zu haben, weil du die Jägerin bist und dein Boss, dieser Robin Wood, ein Wächter ist. - In der Zwischenzeit ist Spike ein Teil der Gang und Dawn's Babysitter geworden… und Du und Spike müsstet ungefähr dann das erste Mal zusammen gewesen sein. Schätzungsweise wenig später muss dieser Warren auf dich geschossen haben und mich dabei ge- getötet…" Tara unterbrach kurz und Willow legte ihr die Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter. „Etwa dann werdet ihr wieder Schluss gemacht haben und das, was Dawn so wütend auf Spike gemacht hat, müsste geschehen sein."

„Von dem aber nur Buffy, Spike, Dawn und Xander zu wissen scheinen."

„Genau, Anya. Danach hat Buffy wohl diesen Aushilfslehrer kennen gelernt, von dem du Sam bekommen hast. Während deiner Schwangerschaft sind Potentielle-Jägerinnen nach Sunnydale zum Training gekommen, die anscheinend bei dir wohnen; der Grund ist möglicherweise ein drohender Weltuntergang, bei dem du und dein ungeborenes Kind sterben… und Spike muss als Belohnung für seinen Kampfeinsatz sein menschliches Leben zurückbekommen haben."

„Sein Shonchon.." „Shanshu" Buffy wurde von Willow korrigiert bevor sie fortfahren konnte. „…und er ging wieder zu den Mächten der Ewigkeit und tauschte sein Leben gegen meines."

„Wieso hat er das getan?"

„Weil er Buffy anscheinend liebt, Xander. – Was hast du danach aufgeschrieben, Tara?"

„Als nächstes wurde Sam etwa im Oktober oder November 2003 geboren. Zu dieser Zeit wohnt Spike bei dir im Keller und er kümmert sich um deine Tochter, während du bei der Arbeit oder dem Training bist. Ungefähr im späten Frühling sind Buffy und Spike wieder zusammengekommen und er hat deine Sam als sein Kind völlig angenommen. Drei Jahre Später, also 2007, heiratet Dawn Angel's Sohn Connor und die beiden bekommen 2010 Zwillinge; Steven und Joycie. Cordelia hat 2007/2008 Angel's Sohn Chris zur Welt gebracht. – Spike arbeitet wahrscheinlich damals schon in der High School als Selbstverteidigungslehrer und wir müssen annehmen, dass sein Chip nicht mehr funktioniert."

Anya sieht neugierig in die Notizen der Hexe: „Und 2010 bringt Buffy Willie zur Welt… der genauso aussieht wie sein Vater Spike." Fügt die Ex-Dämonin hinzu.

„Aber leider stirbt der Kleine kurze Zeit später. - Und Sam wird etwa im Alter von 12 oder 13 sehr krank."

„Sie kann unmöglich an der Krankheit gestorben sein, dann wäre sie kein Vampir."

„Ob Spike ihr Erschaffer ist?"

„Wer ist an welcher Krankheit gestorben und wen hat Spike gebissen?" Die Gruppe hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass jemand zur Seitentür hereingekommen war. Überrascht drehten sich alle in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme des Neuankömmlings kam.

„Riley?!" Buffy machte bei dem Anblick ihres Freundes ein Gesicht, das ‚Ach-Den-Gibt's-Ja-Auch-Noch' vermuten ließ. „Hi!"

„Was macht ihr?" Der Ex-Soldat trat näher an die Scoobies heran.

„Ach nichts."

„Nach NICHTS sieht das hier wirklich nicht aus." Sein Blick fiel auf die Trümmer neben der Theke und den Scherbenhaufen in der Ecke.

„Ach, das waren nur ein paar Dämonen gestern Abend." Buffy war froh, als Tara den Notizblock in ihrer Tasche verschwinden ließ. Sie wollte nicht, dass Riley etwas über ihre Zukunft mit Spike weiß. Denn das hätte den Ex-Soldaten so wütend gemacht, dass er den Vampir ohne zu zögern pfählen würde. Und aus irgendeinem Grund wollte das Buffy ganz und gar nicht. 

„Wen hat Spike gebissen?"

„Niemanden. Sein Chip würde das nicht zulassen." Um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen stellte sich die Jägerin auf die Zehenspitzen, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals so gut es ging und küsste Riley innig. Unterdessen standen auch Xander und Giles von der Sitzbank auf.

„Wir sollten uns wieder an die Arbeit machen. Die Regale stellen sich nicht von selbst auf." Xander griff nach Hammer und Nägel, während die Hexen zwei Holzlatten aus dem Hinterzimmer trugen.

„Anya, sei bitte so gut und trag die Scherben in den Müllcontainer."

Nachdem sie den ganzen Tag über den Laden renovieren geholfen hatten, begleitete Riley nun Buffy nach Hause.

Bei der Haustür der Summers angekommen, holte die Jägerin schnellstens den Schlüssel hervor und schloss auf.

„Soll ich wirklich nicht mit hineinkommen?"

„Nein. Heute nicht. Ich bin von dem ganzen Bretterhalten ganz fix und fertig. Ich werde heute früh schlafen gehen." Buffy hatte in Wirklichkeit soviel Energie, dass sie die Wände hochgehen konnte. Aber sie brauchte Zeit für sich allein und hatte keine Lust ihrem Freund lange Erklärungen zu liefern.

„Ok. Dann sehen wir uns morgen."

„Ja. Tschau." Riley wollte seiner Liebsten noch einen Gutenachtkuss geben, aber ehe er sich versah, stand sie schon im Foyer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Einige Stunden später, nach einem kleinen, üblichen Streit mit Dawn und einem genüsslichen Abendessen ihrer Mutter, lag Buffy hellwach in ihrem Bett. Sie wälzte sich von einer Seite zur anderen und grübelte über Sam, Spike und die Zukunft nach; aber es war noch etwas anderes, das ihr den Schlaf raubte. Sie spürte tief im Inneren einen uralten Drang, der sie hinaus in die Nacht zog. Nach einigen Minuten stand sie auf und zog sich an. Wie viele Jahre zuvor, als ihre Mutter noch nichts von ihrer Bestimmung wusste, kletterte sie lautlos und wachsam aus ihrem Zimmerfenster und machte sich auf den Weg zum Friedhof.

Etwas in ihr hatte sich verändert seit der Begegnung mit Dracula. Ihr Herz schlug wilder und heftiger; nicht aus Furcht, viel mehr aus Erwartung auf die bevorstehende Jagd. Sie war nie besonders gut im Aufspüren von Vampiren gewesen; Angel war der einzige, den sie auf weite Entfernung fühlen konnte. Für die meisten anderen musste sie sich in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe befinden. Die Jägerin kletterte auf ein altes Mausoleum und kniete sich auf dem Dach kampfbereit hin. Ihre Augen scannten das Gebiet der Grabmale im schwachen Mondlicht. Zwei Gräber waren erst ganz frisch bewohnt. Sie spürte, dass die beiden Leute noch nicht lange in Frieden unter der Erde ruhten; und einer von ihnen würde es auch nicht mehr lange. Sie konnte jede Nacht, in der sie sich hinaus schlich, immer präziser sagen, wo ein junger Vampir auferstehen würde, auch wenn das Grab hunderte Meter entfernt lag, wie es auch heute der Fall war. Sobald sie fühlte, dass er erwacht war und sich den Weg zur Oberfläche bahnte, sprang sie auf, wie eine Katze, die eine Maus vorbeihuschen sah und stürzte auf das Grab zu. Sie kam meistens gerade in dem Moment an, indem der Vampir zunächst den Kopf herausstreckte und nichts ahnend den dunklen Friedhof wahrnahm. Sofort zog sie den Pflock aus ihrem Gürtel und rammte ihn in die Brust des Dämons, der überrascht zu Staub zerfiel.

„Was machst du hier, Liebes?" erklang eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihr. Sie wusste bevor sie sich umdrehte, wer es war. „Hallo, Spike." Als Antwort auf seine Frage hielt sie den Pflock hoch ehe sie diesen wieder in den Gürtel steckte und der Vampir verstehend nickte. Er trug eine große braune Papiertüte im Arm, aus der eine Stange Zigaretten und ein Beutel Blut hervorragten. Die Jägerin ging an seine Seite und begutachtete ihren Todfeind einen Moment. „Kann Harmony nicht allein Einkaufen gehen?"

„Seitdem sie Nibblet entführt hat, denkt sie, sie sei jetzt der Big Bad in deinen Augen und traut sich nicht mehr raus." Spike ging nun in langsamen Schritten in Richtung seiner Gruft, und war genauso erstaunt darüber, dass die Jägerin sogleich neben ihm herging, wie über ihren netten Tonfall. *Seit wann bedroht sie mich nicht mehr?*

„Wow, ich hatte das schon ganz vergessen. – Du kannst ihr ja sagen, dass die Jägerin ganz Sunnydale auf den Kopf stellt auf der Suche nach ihr."

„Mach's doch selber, Schatz. Wenn sie dich in meiner Gruft nach ihr suchen hört, muss sie mal ihre beiden Gehirnzellen anstrengen."

„Bei dem Versuch platzt ihr vielleicht der Schädel." Buffy fühlte sich wohl in der Nähe des Vampirs und es war das erste Mal, dass beide ungezwungen miteinander redeten und Scherze rissen.

„Das darfst du dann wegwischen, Jägerin." *Sie lächelt. Sie ist hübsch, wenn sie lächelt…. Bloody Hell, was ist los mit mir?!* Spike bemerkte, dass er ihre Anwesenheit genoss und öffnete die knarrende Tür zu seinem Heim.

Buffy warf ihm einen heimtückischen Blick zu und er zog seine narbige Augenbraue hoch.

„Spike, wehe, ich finde heraus, dass du doch weißt, wo sich diese Dumpfbacke Harmony aufhält." Buffy's Stimme drang laut und wütend in die dunkle, kalte Gruft und hallte dort bis in die letzten Winkel. Ein breites Grinsen pflasterte ihre Züge und sie konnte sich nur schwer zusammenreißen, nicht lautstark loszulachen.

„Ich habe dir schon gesagt, ich weiß nicht, wo sie sich aufhält. Versuch's bei Willy. Der schmierige Barkeeper weiß vielleicht was."

„Da war ich schon. Harmony kommt nicht weit. Ich habe schon ganz Sunnydale durchsucht und einige Leute auf sie angesetzt. Niemand vergreift sich ungestraft an meiner Familie!" Spike grinste nun seinerseits die Jägerin an und deutete ihr an, dass es nun an der Zeit wäre die Bühne mit einem Knall zu verlassen.

Mit einem wutschnaubenden „Ich komme wieder!" knallte sie die Tür hinter sich zu, so wild, dass die Tür aus dem Schloss sprang und sich wieder öffnete.

„Ist- Ist sie weg?" Spike unterdrückte sein Grinsen und machte ein ziemlich finsteres Gesicht, als er sich zu Harmony umdrehte. Die Vampirin kroch gerade aus dem Sarg der in der Mitte des hinteren Gruftabschnitts lag.

„Ja. Und ich hab etwas bei dir gut! Sie macht mir die Hölle heiß, wenn sie dich hier findet." Auf einmal trat Spike's Grinsen wieder zum Vorschein und hatte einen hinterhältigen Unterton.

Es waren seit jener Nacht fünf weitere vergangen, in denen Buffy ihrer Bestimmung nachkam. Bei Nacht jagte sie die Geschöpfe, die den Tag bedrohten und am Morgen half sie ihrem ehemaligen Mentor sein Geschäft zu renovieren. Am kommenden Montag waren die Sommerferien vorbei und für sie und die Hexen begann ein neues Semester an der UCSunnydale; und für ihre nervende kleine Schwester ein weiteres Jahr an der Junior High.

Dawn saß in der Magic Box an der Theke und beklebte ihren Ordner fürs kommende Schuljahr, während die Scoobies die verschiedenen Zauberuntensielyen in die fertigen Regale räumten.

„Wo kommt denn die Takajanische Sumpfwurzel hin?"

„Da drüben ins mittlere Fach, Buffy."

„Neben die Schlangenschuppen."

„Ah, ja, danke, Tara." Die Jägerin beäugte angeekelt das Glas Augäpfel im obersten Fach. *Wer zum Henker kauft so etwas?*

Anya lief mit einem langen Zettel hinter dem Ex-Wächter her. „Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Sie in vier Tagen eröffnen können. Es fehlen noch Mirakelkräuter, Froschschenkel…

„Anya. Es wird schon gehen."

„Und wenn nicht, holen wir die Froschschenkel beim Chinesen an der Ecke."

„Das ist nicht dasselbe, Xander."

„Ich wollte nur einen Witz machen, Will. Normalerweise lachen Leute darüber."

„Aber so etwas gehört nun mal in jeden Zauberladen, Giles." Die ehemalige Dämonin behaarte weiterhin auf die fehlenden Artikel.

„Anya, hilf bitte Buffy beim einsortieren."

Dawn sah von ihrer Arbeit auf. Sie saß schon seit dem Mittag im Laden und durchwälzte Zeitschriften für Fotos zum Bekleben. „Wieso darf ich nicht helfen?"

„Mum hat dir verboten mit Zaubersachen zu spielen."

„Ich will nicht spielen, nur helfen."

„Du kannst mir mit der Inventurliste helfen, Dawn."

„Nein, danke, Riley. Ab nächster Woche hab ich genug zum Schreiben." Sie nahm erneut ihre Schere und schnitt einen Teil einer Eastpak- Werbung aus.

Plötzlich ging die Seitentür auf und Sam trat ein. Sie schob ihre schwarze Sonnenbrille nach oben auf ihren Kopf und sah sich im Laden um. Alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet.

„Was willst du hier, Sam?" Buffy stellte das Glas grünen Schleim achtlos ins Regal und bewegte sich auf das Mädchen zu.

„Ihr habt echt gute Arbeit geleistet mit dem Laden." Die Vampirin schritt langsam aus dem Eingang heraus und auf den Tresen zu. „Ich brauche 25g Nemuri-Staub."

Giles ging seinerseits hinter die Theke. „Wir haben noch nicht geöffnet. Komm Montag wieder."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich solange warten kann. Ich habe einen vollen Terminkalender." Sie holte lässig ihren Geldbeutel aus der Hosentasche und starrte den Ex-Wächter einen Moment lang an. „Wenn Sie ihn mir jetzt nicht verkaufen wollen, muss ich heut Nacht leider einbrechen."

„Das meinst du nicht ernst, Sam?" Buffy trat auf das Mädchen mit einem besorgten und ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck zu. Aber Sam's eiskalter Blick verriet ihr den Ernst des Kindes.

„Für was brauchst du den Staub?" Der ehemalige Bibliothekar durchsuchte die noch auf dem Tresen gestapelten Gläser und Schachteln; es war noch viel zum Einräumen über.

„Giles, wenn Sie vorhaben, jeden ihrer Kunden über die Verwendung der Einkäufe zu befragen, werden Ihnen sehr bald die Kunden ausgehen."

Dawn war derweilen aufgestanden und auf Sam's Seite des Ladentischs gekommen. „Du darfst zaubern?"

„Zaubern?! Ich durfte mir Sabrina nicht mal ohne Aufsicht meiner Eltern ansehen. Das Zeug ist nur ein Schlafmittel." 

„Du durftest es dir wenigstens ansehen. Meine Mum ist so streng, ich darf nicht einmal Harry Potter LESEN."

„Echt! Aber die Schinken sind auch viel zu fett und werden mit jeder Ausgabe dicker. - Ab nächstem Jahr kommt jährlich ein Potter Film in die Kinos."

„Hast du die Filme gesehen?" 

„Klar. - Dad hat während des Films immer ‚Magie hat immer Konsequenzen.' gesagt und Mom nervte mit ‚Das ist totaler Unsinn. Hast du schon mal 'ne Hexe mit Zauberstab und Besen gesehen?'." Sie verdrehte bei ihrer Nachahmung die Augen und Dawn musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken.

„Kannst du mir wenigstens erzählen, um was es in Harry Potter geht. Jeder in meiner Klasse hat die Bücher gelesen und ich kann als einzige nicht mitreden." Dawn verspürte irgendwie einen leichten Anflug von Neid. Sie kannte das Mädchen und ihre Vergangenheit nur aus den Videos, aber es kam ihr vor, als hätten Buffy und Spike ihr alle Freiheiten gelassen, die ihr selbst immer verwährt blieben.

„Ich hab alle sieben Filme dabei. Vielleicht darfst du sie unter AUFSICHT ansehen." Sam warf Dawn einen verschwörerischen Blick zu.

„Wie kannst du Filme haben, die es noch nicht gibt?" Riley war auf Alarmstufe Rot. Woher kannten die anderen das Mädchen?

Die kleine Vampirin drehte sich zu dem hochgewachsenen Mann um und begegnete ihm mit einem unerschütterlichen Blick. „Das ist Top Secret, Soldat." Bevor Riley etwas antworten konnte, hatte sie sich schon den anderen zugewendet und ignorierte ihn herablassend.

Dawn trat erneut auf Sam zu; diesmal mit einem sehr besorgten Gesichtsausdruck, der nichts Gutes erahnen ließ. „Bin ich adoptiert?"

Die Vampirin konnte ihren Ohren nicht trauen. Verblüfft schüttelte sie den Kopf und stellte sich direkt vor die Brünette. „Adoptiert?! Wie kommst du auf so was. - Nein. Durch dich fließ dasselbe Blut wie durch Buffy."

„Jetzt spricht sie doch vom Essen!" Xander gefiel die Anwesenheit des Mädchens nicht. Es beunruhigte ihn, dass Buffy den Dämon wie eine normale Person behandelte und sogar Giles sie als gefahrenlos einzustufen schien.

„Wirklich nicht?!"

„Nein. Eine Jägerin zu sein ist ein Geburtsrecht, das nur sehr wenigen zu Teil wird. Wärest du nicht Buffy's Schwester wäre die Chance, dass du auch eine Jägerin bist, ziemlich gering, wenn nicht gleich null."

„Also bin ich wirklich nicht adoptiert und ich bin eine Jägerinanwärterin." Dawn's Züge erhellten sich schlagartig, als sie den Worten Glauben schenkte.

„Ja."

„Wenn ich eine Anwärterin bin, bekomme ich dann nicht auch einen Wächter und soll trainieren? – Und werde ich auch eine Jägerin?" Auf einmal gefiel ihr der Gedanke weniger, als ihr die Tragweite bewusst wurde. „Und werde ich auch sterben?"

„Sterben tut jeder, die Frage ist nur wann. - Und du wirst gerufen, Dawn. Aber auch das hat noch Zeit."

„Woher weiß die kleine das?"

Nun drehte sich Sam nicht einmal mehr zu Riley um, sondern antwortete ihm gleichgültig über die Schulter hinweg. „Seid wann stellen Soldaten Fragen? Kein Wunder, dass die dich nicht mehr wollten." Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt völlig dem Ex-Wächter, der ein bläulich schimmerndes Pulver in einen kleinen Plastikbeutel schüttete.

„Das macht 12,50 $."Sie zog aus dem Geldbeutel einen Zwanzig-Doller-Schein und ein dahinter verborgener Hunderter gelangte zum Vorschein. Sie legte das Geld auf den Tresen und nahm ihren Einkauf an sich. 

Buffy wurde beim Anblick des Geldes misstrauisch. „Woher hast du das Geld?"

„Hab's mir von ein paar Anwälten geborgt." Sam blickte zu der Jägerin und ihre Miene verriet eine Härte, die man einem solch jungen Mädchen nicht zugetraut hätte. *… selbst wenn sie ein Vampir ist.*

„Du hast es geklaut!" Buffy fühlte sich an ihre eigenen kleinen Langfingereien erinnert. Sie war damals kaum älter als Sam oder Dawn jetzt, hatte aber einige Male den einen oder anderen Lippenstift im Einkaufscenter mitgehen lassen. Dies hörte zum Glück auf als sie ‚gerufen' wurde und ihr erster Wächter Merrick sie mit Training auf Trapp hielt.

„Das haben die auch. - Vielleicht sind sogar ein paar Unschuldige dafür draufgegangen." Das Mädchen nahm das Wechselgeld von Giles entgegen und steckte sowohl Geldbeutel als auch Pulver in die Hosentasche. Während Xander ein halbwegs erstauntes „Anwälte, die Menschen umbringen?! Ich wusste es!" herausbrachte, drehte sie sich zur Jägerin um. „Ich hab dich gestern Nacht bei der Jagd gesehen."

„Ich war nicht JAGEN." Buffy war auf vieles gefasst, aber auf dieses Thema war sie nicht vorbereitet. Sie begann wieder auf ihrer Unterlippe herumzukauen, als Riley ein weiteres Mal hellhörig wurde. 

„Gestern Nacht?! Du warst doch den ganzen Nachmittag und die ganze Nacht bei mir. Wie kannst du da auf Patroulie gewesen sein?"

*Schitt!* Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Liebsten um, sehr langsam, nach einer Erklärung suchend. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen… und bin für einen kleinen Spatziergang hinausgegangen. – Und dann… ist mir ein Vampir begegnet. – Aber ich war nicht JAGEN." Bei ihrem letzten Satz drehte sie ihren Oberkörper richtung Sam und sagte das letzte Wort mit Nachdruck.

Aber die Vampirin ließ sich nicht beirren und schritt langsam in den hinteren Teil des Ladens. „Ich bin nicht blöd. Ich kenne den Unterschied zwischen ‚auf Patroulie gehen' und ‚Jagen'. Und das war definitiv Jagen."

„Vampire jagen, Jägerinnen gehen auf Patroulie." Buffy wurde etwas nervös. Sie wollte ihre Verhaltensveränderung nicht mit ihren Freunden diskutieren müssen. Aber so wie es dank Sam aussah, führte kein Weg daran vorbei.

„Und wieso heißen sie dann JÄGERinnen?" Sam zog ihre linke Augenbraue ungläubig in die Höhe; genau wie ein gewisser nervtötender Vampir.

Giles folgte wie der Rest der Gruppe der Vampirin in den hinteren Ladenabschnitt. „Nun ja, das liegt, na ja…" Er setze sich auf die Kante des runden Tisches und dachte angestrengt über eine plausible Antwort nach. Die anderen Scoobies nahmen auf der Holzbank Platz, während Sam sich auf die Leiterstufen nieder ließ. 

„Haben Sie es ihr noch nicht erzählt oder wissen Sie es selber nicht?" Ein Hauch von Erstaunen war auf dem ansonsten ausdruckslosen Gesicht des Mädchens zu erkennen. 

„Was? Giles?" Buffy saß Sam gegenüber und sah nun abwechselnd zu ihr und zu ihrem Mentor.

„Der Ursprung der Jägerinnenlinie. Was eine Jägerin ist und wie die allererste entstand. – Und wieso es dich nachts auf die Friedhöfe zieht und du den Drang hast dort zu jagen." Sam's Aufmerksamkeit war nun auf die Jägerin fixiert und sie schien ganz allein mit ihr zu reden.

„Du weißt davon?"

Riley hatte sich neben die Bank an ein Regal gelehnt. „Also stimmt es, dass du bei Nacht auf Jagd gehst?"

Die Vampirin warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu für seine unerwünschte Unterbrechung. „Wie ihr wisst war ich selbst eine Jägerin und ich wurde von klein auf einem strengen Training unterzogen. Ich habe vieles in dieser Zeit gelernt, und einiges von meinem Vater, nachdem ich zum Vampir wurde. – Mich hat es auch nachts nach draußen gezogen und ich spürte das Verlangen Vampire zu jagen."

„Du bist ein Vampir?!" Der Ex-Soldat wurde nun auch von seinem Schatz und dem Rest der Clique ignoriert. 

„Dies ist erst seit Dracula so. Ich stelle mir seitdem die Frage ‚Was eine Jägerin wirklich ist'. Wo liegt unsere Macht?" Buffy fühlte von diesem Mädchen Stärke und Vertrauen ausgehen wie sie es noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Sie dachte immer Giles wüsste alles was man über Jägerinnen und Vampire über die Jahrtausende lang zusammengetragen hätte. Aber dieses Kind schien soviel mehr zu wissen und schien sie so gut verstehen zu können.

„Du weißt wirklich nichts… Dies hat mir meine Tante erzählt." Sam warf Dawn einen flüchtigen Blick zu, bevor sie anfing. „Zuerst gab es die Erde; Ewigkeiten bevor der erste Mensch den Boden betrat. Als nächstes bevölkerten Dämonen die Welt; jegliche Art von Kreaturen der Finsternis wandelten Jahrtausende lang über die Erde und machten sie zu ihrer Hölle. Dies waren nicht Dämonen von der Sorte, wie sie heutzutage auf der Erde leben; dies waren ihre Vorfahren, Urdämonen, wie der Neandertaler für den Menschen so stehen sie im Verhältnis mit den jetzigen Dämonen; wilder und gewalttätiger als der schlimmste Dämon in dieser Dimension. - Doch etwas geschah und sie verloren ihr Anrecht auf diese Realität. Tore in andere Dimensionen öffneten sich und die ewige Dunkelheit begann mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen zu zerbrechen. Die meisten nahmen die Möglichkeit war und verließen diese Dimension. Dieser Umstand gab der aufkommenden Minderheit von Tieren und Menschen eine reelle Chance und bald bevölkerte die Menschheit die Erde. Aber ein Turok-Han, ein Urvampir, biss bevor er diese Realität verließ einen Menschen; ihr Blut vermischte sich und er starb. Aber statt tot zu bleiben, wachte er vor dem nächsten Morgengrauen auf. Von da an war seine menschliche Seele gegangen und in seiner Hülle lebte die Seele des Dämons. Wie der Turok-Han war auch er ein Geschöpf der Nacht. Er trank von dem Blut der Menschen und vermehrte sich schnell."

Ein ungläubiges Kichern unterbrach Sam's Erzählung. Der eisige Blick des Mädchens richtete sich ein weiteres Mal auf den Freund der Jägerin. „Und wann kommt die Jägerin? Oder kommen vorher noch Drachen und Elfen vor?"

„Ich frage mich was DU hier machst? Du scheinst dies für ein Märchen zu halten." Ein kurzes Aufflackern von dämonischem gelb war in den tiefen grünen Augen des Kindes zu erkennen. 

„Es hört sich doch sehr FANTASTISCH an!"

„Du warst in einer Geheimorganisation, die Dämonen gefangen hat. Und du meist, das ist zu seltsam um wahr zu sein, Soldat?" Riley sah man die Verwunderung über ihr Wissen an.

Giles schob sich die Brille etwas weiter auf die Nase und wandte sich dem jungen Mann zu. „Eeer, Riley. Einige Teile aus Sam's Erzählungen sind tatsächlich in uralten Schriften so dargelegt."

„Siehst du!" *Jetzt sah sie genauso wie Buffy aus, wenn sie einen Punkt im Streit gemacht hat.* schoss es Willow durch den Kopf, die die Jägerin wohl am besten kannte.

Riley stieß sich vom Regal ab. „Buffy, ich seh' dich morgen." Und er verschwand etwas grimmig aus der Seitentür, als Buffy ihm ein lockeres „Ok." hinterher rief.

„Endlich." Die Tür war gerade ins Schloss gefallen. 

„Samantha!"

„Was? Ich mag ihn halt nicht!" Bei diesen Worten zeigte ihr steinernes Gesicht wieder Emotionen. Das Mädchen hob unschuldig beide Augenbrauen und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Du könntest trotzdem netter sein."

„Erzähl weiter." Dawn rückte näher an ihre Schwester. Es kam äußerst selten vor, dass sie etwas über Jägerinnen und Dämon erfuhr. Sie war ja schließlich die kleine naive Schwester, die immer wie ein rohes Ei behandelt werden musste. 

Sam's Gesicht zeigte nun wieder dieselbe Kühle wie zuvor. „Nun gut, jetzt kommt gleich der Teil mit der ersten Jägerin. - Dieser allererste Vampir wandelte für Jahrtausende über die Erde. Eines seiner letzten Opfer war der Meister, der selber zu einem gefürchteten Mastervampir wurde und die Bruderschaft von Aurelius gründete. So ziemlich alle Nachkommen des ersten Vampirs starben, bis auf den Meister. Er führte die Linie mit Darla und Angelus fort. Als die Vampire drohten überhand zu nehmen, schlossen sich drei alte mächtige Schamane, die Schattenmänner, zusammen, um ihnen Herr zu werden. Sie fanden ein Mädchen und gaben ihr die Macht gegen diese Dämonen zu kämpfen. Die Hüterinnen wiederum errichteten einen Schutzzauber über die Linie der Jägerinnen, sodass die Potentiellen vor dem Urbösen und allen anderen Kreaturen der Nacht verborgen blieben. Aber trotz ihrer Taten wurde das Mädchen wie eine Verstoßene behandelt, denn die Menschen fürchteten sich vor ihr, genauso wie vor den Vampiren selbst. Denn in ihrer Macht lag Dunkelheit, die sie zu dem machte, was sie war und ihr die Fähigkeiten gab, die sie zum Jagen und Kämpfen brauchte."

„Was meinst du mit ‚Dunkelheit'?" Buffy stutzte. 

„Hat Dawn nie gesagt." Schwindelte Sam, zum Glück glaubhaft. *Es ist noch nicht an der Zeit, dass du es erfährst.*

Giles war inzwischen eifrig mit dem Putzen seiner Brille beschäftigt. „Ich dachte immer, dass Turok-Hane Mythen wären."

„Das sind sie nicht. Ich habe einige mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen." Tara fiel eine Mischung aus Rachewut und einer anderen Emotion im Gesicht des Kindes auf. War es vielleicht Furcht?

„Was sind diese Chaka Khane?" Die Jägerin wurde neugierig. Von diesen Geschöpfen hatte sie noch nie etwas gehört.

„Turok-Hane sind die Vampire, die selbst Vampire fürchten. Sie sind wilde Bestien, die nur ihrem Instinkt nach jagen und alles und jeden zerfleischen. Sie können weder mit Weihwasser verätzt, noch mit einem Pflock gepfählt werden."

„Und wie tötet man sie dann?" Es klang nun wie eine Horrorgeschichte für Buffy und Sam fuhr fort. „Sie fürchten das Sonnenlicht und der einzige Weg sie in Staub zu verwandeln, ist ihnen den Kopf abzuschlagen."

Nun endlich meldete sich auch Willow wieder zu Wort. Sie hatte Sam's Erzählung aufmerksam gefolgt. „Also stammt Spike direkt von diesem allerersten Vampir ab, oder?"

„So ist es. Zwischen den meisten Vampiren und diesem Ersten liegen so viele andere, dass man von keinerlei Verwandtschaft mehr sprechen kann."

„Aber bei der Bruderschaft von Aurelius ist das etwas anderes?" Ein zustimmendes Nicken folgte auf Tara's Vermutung.

Buffy wurde auf einmal sehr ernst. Es behagte ihr irgendwie nicht, aber sie musste diese Frage stellen. „Ist Spike dein Sire?" Wieder Nicken. „Was ist passiert? Ist er durchgedreht und-"

Sam sprang fast von der Leiter auf, um ihrer Empörung Luft zu machen. „So etwas hätte er uns nie angetan. Er hätte dir nie wehtun können." Ein bis jetzt ungesehenes Feuer loderte in ihren Augen. Nicht das ihres Dämons, sonder das tief verletzter Gefühle. Die Jägerin hat mit dieser Frage eine Linie überschritten, der sich niemand auch nur nähern durfte.

„Wie kommt es, dass du ein LIEBER Vampir bist?"

Diese Frage brachte Sam aus dem Konzept. „LIEBER Vampir?!" Sie sah verdutzt in die Runde.

„Was Will meint…"Begann Xander. 

„…wieso hast du noch nicht versucht uns zu fressen!" Anya hatte wieder ihre sehr unverblümte Art auf den Punkt zu kommen, zur Schau getragen.

„Wieso sollte ich das machen?" Das Gesicht der Vampirin zeigte eine ehrliche Verwirrung über diese Anschuldigung. 

Xander stand auf und trat einen Schritt auf das Mädchen zu. Auf seine lockere, sarkastische Art schlug er die Hände vor sich zusammen. „Uhm, ja. Zum einen weil du ein Dämon bist, wie du es selbst gerade beschrieben hast."

Sam lehnte sich zurück an die nächste Leitersprosse und verdrehte die Augen. „Hat Buffy also schon ihre Alle-Vampire-Sind-Wilde-Erbarmungslose-Tiere-Rede gehalten?!"

„Hä, was für'ne Rede?" Der Zimmermann war nun verwirrt und Sam zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ach, nichts."

Er stichelte weiter. „Wieso sollten wir dir eigentlich diese neue Story abkaufen. Riley hatte recht. Es ist ziemlich fantastisch. UND du hast uns schon einmal eine interessante, aber erfundene Geschichte aufgetischt."

Die Vampirin holte unnötig nach Luft und blieb ganz kühn. „Diese IST wahr. Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch nicht die Wahrheit gesagt habe. Aber ich konnte ja kaum sagen ‚Hi, Mom, du kennst mich zwar noch nicht, aber ich bin aus der Zukunft gekommen, um dir ein paar Unannehmlichkeiten zu ersparen.'"

„Klingt logisch." Tara half erneut die Situation zu entspannen. Die junge Hexe war zwar zurückhaltend, aber sehr verständnisvoll und mitfühlend. Sie war damals die erste, die erkannte dass Faith in Buffy's Körper steckte.

„Und außerdem hat es so viel mehr Spaß gemacht." Ein hämisches Grinsen umspielte Sam's Mundwinkel. „Spike, hatte recht, es war größten Teils die Strichcode-Am-Nacken-Schose."

Buffy setze auf einmal ihre groß-schwesterliche, oder gar mütterliche, Maske auf. „Apropos. Der Strichcode an DEINEM Nacken ist doch hoffentlich abwaschbar."

„Mo-, äh, Buffy! Das Tatoo verschwindet von selbst nach zwei, drei Monaten! Du brauchst jetzt echt keinen Stress deswegen zu machen!" Sam verschränkte verteidigend und eingeschnappt die Arme vor der Brust. „Du hörst dich fast schon wie meine Mom an: Keine Tatoos, keine gefärbten Haarstränen und keine Piercings, außer in den Ohren, …vielleicht!"

„Und wo ist dein Piercing?" Ein gehässiger Unterton schwang in Buffy's Stimme mit.

„Huh?!" Wieder Verwirrung im Gesicht des Mädchens. 

„Naja, du hast ein mehr oder weniger dauerhaftes Tatoo, hast dir braune Strähnen gefärbt, also fehlt nur noch ein Piercing."

„Ich hab keins. Ich wollte nicht total pubertierend rebellieren. - Und mit dem Tatoo war's auch überlegt. Vielleicht steh ich in hundert Jahren gar nicht mehr auf einen Strichcode am Nacken."

Xander meldete sich wieder zu Wort. „Okay, jetzt haben wir diese Mutter-Tochter-Kiste auch abgewickelt. Aber du hast uns immer noch nicht gesagt, wieso du nicht herumläufst und Leute frisst."

„Eine Stadt voller Vampirjäger. Ich hat' ja wohl den Kürzeren gezogen." Stirnrunzelnd sah Buffy zu wie Sam aus einem Träger ihres Rucksacks schlüpfte, ihn nach vorne schwang und den Reisverschluss öffnete. Sie holte ein kleines dickes Buch mit roten Rosen auf schwarzem Hintergrund hervor. Sorgfältig schlug sie es in der Mitte auf und blätterte einige Seiten. An ihrem Ziel angekommen, reichte sie das Buch Buffy. Sofort sammelten sich auch die anderen Scoobies um die Jägerin und lasen die handgeschriebenen Zeilen.

„Das mit dem ‚Warum' kommt aus den Matrix Filmen. Gebt da nicht soviel drauf. – Ach ja, das Blut ist mein eigenes. Ich hatte mich am Spiegel geschnitten." Fügte die Vampirin hinzu, während die anderen schon in ihrem Tagebuch vertieft waren.

_Ich HASSE SIE!!! Wie konnten sie mir das antun?! Mir wurde immer gesagt, es sei die größte Schande für eine Jägerin, selber einmal ein Vampir zu werden._

Nach diesen beiden Zeilen war viel Freiraum, der mit wilden sinnlosen Kritzeleien übersät war. Auf einigen Stellen waren braungefärbte Flecken von eingetrocknetem Blut.

_Es sind Entscheidungen, die uns zu den Personen machen, die wir sind. Die Frage ist ‚Warum' man sich so entschieden hat. Vielleicht weil man nichts anderes kennt. Oder wegen Konsequenzen, die man nicht bereit ist einzugehen._

_Ich denke mir, warum soll ich hinausgehen und versuchen meine Familie und Freunde zu töten. Sie waren immer gut zu mir. Die Konsequenz dieses Versuchs wäre mein Tod und Mom's Trauer und Schmerz darüber, dass sie ihren Job bei ihrem Kind machen musste. Ich will ihr nicht wehtun. Mein Dämon will es nicht. Aber warum? Mir wurde so lang ich denken kann gesagt, dass Vampire seelenlose Monster sind, Tiere, die zum Vergnügen töten und andern Schmerz zufügen wollen. Ich hatte nie verstanden wie Mom dies sagen konnte, obwohl sie Dad und seine Taten kannte. War das alles eine Lüge? Wohl kaum. Denn Vampire töten Unschuldige, das weiß ich nun sicher. Aber warum tut es Dad nicht mehr? Und warum will ich es nicht? Ich glaube nicht, dass es an der Seele liegt. Vielleicht ist es die Entscheidung des Dämons, die er auf Basis der Erinnerungen seines Wirts trifft. Aber wieso töten dann so viele Vampire? Das müsste bedeuten, dass alle Menschen vor ihrer Verwandlung die Welt und das Leben für beschissen hielten. - Ich versteh es nicht. Vielleicht sind Vampire auch nur wilde Tiere… Und Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel._

Buffy's Stirnrunzeln wurde größer, als sie von dem Buch aufsah. „Sam, was ist passiert? Wie wurdest du zum Vampir?"

„Ihr habt euch doch das Video vom Jahrestag meiner Eltern angesehen."

„Woher-" Buffy war verblüfft. *Kann sie Gedanken lesen?*

Willow sah die Verwirrung ihrer Freundin. „Man sieht die zuletzt geöffneten Dateien im Explorer."

„Oh."

„Ihr wisst also dass ich krank war."

„Was genau hattest du eigentlich?" Giles setzte sich nun von der Tischplatte herab auf die Bank.

Sam wurde wieder stiller und ihre Züge ausdruckslos. „Leukämie. – Es trat schon einige Jahre zuvor auf und Mom weinte zwei Tage durch. Und Dad fing damals wieder so richtig mit dem Rauchen an. Ich dachte damals, dass es ihnen zuviel werden würde und Dad uns verließe. Aber das war zum Glück nicht so und ich bekam eine Knochenmarkspende, die mich vorübergehend gesund machte. Doch mein Körper stieß die fremden Gene ab. Die Ärzte konnten es sich nicht erklären, da der Spender so gut zu mir gepasst hatte. Aber Mom gab sich die Schuld und erzählte mir dass es wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass ich ihre nichtmenschliche Molekühlstruktur geerbt hatte."

„Heißt das, dass Jägerinnen Dämonen sind?" Jetzt da Dawn wusste, dass sie selber einmal eine Jägerin werden würde, gefiel ihr das immer weniger.

„Nein. Mom starb vor meiner Geburt. Ähm, das war glaub ich das zweite Mal, dass Mom gestorben ist… Auf jeden Fall waren, als sie zurückkam, ihre Molekühle etwas durcheinander geraten. Sie war immer noch die selbe, bloß dass Dad's Chip sie nicht mehr eindeutig als Mensch identifizieren konnte."

"Spike konnte mich schlagen?!"

„Genau. – Ich hatte diesen Defekt von dir geerbt und stieß die menschlichen Molekühlstruktur ab. – Mein Blut wurde immer kränker und kränker und die Ärzte pumpten mich mit Chemotherapie und Medikamenten voll. Aber all das half nichts und ich fiel ins Koma. Kurz bevor dies geschah, fragte mich Mom, ob ich bereit wäre weiter zu gehen. Sie hatte mir damals viel vom Himmel und der Zufriedenheit erzählt, die sie empfunden hatte, als sie dort war, um mir die Angst zu nehmen. Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass ich den Tod einer Jägerin sterben würde; ehrenvoll im Kampf. Stattdessen bestand mein einziger Kampf darin, den nächsten Tag und die vielen Therapien zu überleben. Ich antwortete ihr, dass ich mir wünschen würde, dass alles wieder wie früher vor der Krankheit war. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei, aber ihre Frage hatte mehr in sich als mir damals klar war. Dad war zu dieser Zeit etwas seltsam; ich dachte es läge an meinem nahenden Tod… aber als ich im Koma lag und es sich nur noch um Tage handelte, hast du mit den Ärzten gesprochen; ihnen gesagt, dass du nicht willst, dass deine Tochter im Krankenhaus, fest gekettet an Maschinen stirbt. Sie erlaubten, dass ihr mich nach Hause nehmen durftet. Ihr habt mich in mein eigenes Bett gelegt, das ich schon seit Monaten nicht mehr berührt hatte. Die Fenster waren mit dicken Wolldecken verhängt und auf dem Nachtisch lagen ein Pflock und zwei Spritzen. Dad nahm sich eine große Menge Blut ab, die ihr mir gespritzt habt. Während der ‚Bluttransfusion' gabt ihr mir die Überdosis an Schlafmittel, die sich in der anderen Spritze befand. Ich starb am späten Nachmittag, noch rechtzeitig für die Verwandlung. Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang wachte ich auf. Ich lag in Mom's Armen, als wäre ich noch die fünfjährige, die sie so zu halten pflegte, und Dad streichelte immer wieder über meinen Arm; über die Einstiche. Ich war verwirrt und realisierte die Veränderung zuerst nicht. Ihr fragtet mich wie es mir ginge. Für mich war es ein Rätsel, dass ich auf einmal gesund zu Hause war. Aber dann bemerkte ich die verhängten Fenster, die das Sonnenlicht nicht passieren ließen und den Pflock, der griffbereit neben meinen Eltern lag. Dann geschah alles so schnell. Ich wurde wütend und hatte Angst. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte weg von ihnen und schloss mich im Badezimmer ein. Dort verbrachte ich Stunden mit Weinen und dem Zerschlagen der Spiegel. Irgendwann erinnerte ich mich, dass ich mein Tagebuch unter der Waschmaschine versteckt hatte und begann zu schreiben. Die ersten Einträge waren so unleserlich geschrieben und böse, dass ich sie später herausgerissen habe. Gegen Abend kam ich heraus, immer noch wütend auf das, was sie mir angetan hatten, aber ich hatte meine Entscheidung getroffen. Ihr hattet wohl die gesamte Zeit über vor der Tür gewartet. Zusammen gingen wir hinunter in die Küche und Dad erhitzte Schweineblut. Die gesamte Zeit über hatte keiner von uns ein Wort gesagt. Ich ging früh schlafen und spürte eure Präsens lange vor meiner Tür. Den nächsten Tag schwiegen wir alle. Ich schlief und aß hauptsächlich… und bei Einbruch der Nacht gingen wir wieder zusammen auf die Jagd. Das war das erste Mal seit meinem Rückfall; und durch das gemeinsame Jagen normalisierte sich unser Verhältnis wieder." Ein tiefes Schweigen umschlang die Gruppe, als die Worte des Mädchens in die Scoobies sanken. 

Buffy richtete langsam den Blick auf die Vampirin vor ihr und sprach leise; ungläubig und schockiert. „Wir haben Sterbehilfe bei unserer eigenen Tochter angewendet."

„Das war doch sicher Spike's Idee!" Xander brach die Stille.

„Mom hatte ihn darum gebeten. Er wollte mich zwar genauso wenig verlieren, aber er hatte Bedenken. - Aber das ist jetzt egal. Es hat sich nicht viel geändert." Sagte Sam kopfschüttelnd. Sie nahm das Buch und steckte es weg. 

„Du bist jetzt ein Vampir!" Buffy konnte die Gleichgültigkeit nicht verstehen.

„Vampire sind Jägerinnen äußerst ähnlich. Aus diesem Grund fühlst du dich zu Vampiren hingezogen und die sich zu dir." Sam stand auf und ging schweigend aus der Seitentür; hinaus in die Nacht. 

  
Review nicht vergessen J 


	5. Chapter 5 Veränderungen

**Part:** 5  
**Author:** Desy  
**Serie:** Future Never Ends  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All BTVS and ATS characters belong to UPN, The WB and Joss Whedon.  
**Rating:** FSK 12  
**Summery:** Ein rätselhaftes Mädchen gibt Buffy und Spike Einblicke in ihre Zukunft, während der Lauf der Geschichte drastischen Veränderungen unterzogen wird. (B/S; natürlich!)  
**Spoiler:** Ende Season 7 (Ep. 7.12 Spoiler) und danach, spielt aber nach 5.02 Real Me. BTVS & ATS Crossover  
**Anmerkung:** Sorry für das lange Warten. Ich werde diese Story auf jeden Fall zu Ende schreiben (bzw. das liegt an euch Lesern. Wenn mir keiner Reviews schreibt, denke ich, dass keiner die Story lesen will und höre auf oder sie steht dann auf meiner Update-Liste ganz ganz hinten.)

Dieses Update habt ihr einer netten Mail von Anna zu verdanken.

Ps.: Da aus irgendeinem Grund das Sternchen-Symbol herausfiltert wird, werden ab jetzt Gedanken 'so' dargestellt.

* * *

KAPITEL 5 

Die Sonne war vor ein paar Minuten untergegangen und Spike lag in seinem Bett im Untergeschoß seiner Gruft. Er zog die Bettdecke aus roter Seide etwas hoch und deckte damit die Schultern seiner Liebsten zu. Sein Blick lag sanft auf der schlafenden Blondine in seinen Armen. Sie kuschelte sich im Schlaf noch näher an seine Brust und ein glückliches Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. Er streichelte mit seiner freien Hand über ihre langen, blonden Locken, über ihre seidenweiche Haut. 'Mein Engel.' Spike musste bei diesem Gedanken und diesem Anblick unweigerlich lächeln. Seine Augen funkelten mit purer Liebe und er beugte sich vor um einen leichten Kuss auf ihre Stirn zu setzen. Er könnte die Ewigkeit in diesem Bett an ihrer Seite verbringen.

Urplötzlich verspürte er einen zunehmenden Druck an seinem Oberschenkel. Er wollte sein Bein nach vorne bewegen, aber es funktionierte nicht. 'Bloody Hell!' Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. Er sah am Bettlaken herab, konnte aber nichts Störendes wahrnehmen. Der Druck wurde stärker und drängte sein Bein etwas nach hinten.

„Bloody Hell!" Plötzlich setzte er sich erschrocken auf und sah um sich. Sein Blick fiel auf die schlafende Vampirin neben ihm. 'Verdammt, ist nur Harmony. – Wieder nur ein Traum.' Er seufzte und stieß ihren Fuß etwas unsanft von seinem Bein. Daraufhin drehte sich Harmony um. 'Die schläft wie'n Stein.' Enttäuscht schwang er seine Beine aus dem Bett. Nach Träumen von IHR konnte er nicht mehr schlafen, selbst wenn es hellster Tag war. Er zog sich seine schwarze Lederhose und sein gleichfarbenes T-Shirt an und schwang seinen Mantel, der ebenfalls die Farbe der Finsternis trug, über seine Schultern. Er musste in IHRE Nähe…

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Sam hatte soeben die Magic Box verlassen und Buffy war sogut wie auf ihren Fersen. Sie griff nach ihrer Armbrust in der Truhe unter der Leiter. „Xander, kannst du Dawn nach hause bringen?"

„Äh, klar."

„Buffy, was hast du vor?" Willow stand in der Mitte des Ladens und sah auf ihre Freundin. „Du willst sie doch nicht etwa-"

„Gott, Will. Nein. Ich will ihr nur folgen."

„Sollen wir nicht besser mitkommen?" Die Jägerin schüttelte den Kopf und bewegte sich auf die Seitentür zu. 'Ich bin schneller ohne sie.' „Nein, ist nicht nötig. Kümmert euch bitte um Dawn."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Einige Minuten später befand sie sich in einer kleinen, düsteren Parallelstraße zur Hauptstraße. Ungefähr einen Häuserblock ließ Buffy dem Mädchen Vorsprung. Die kleine war flink. Die Jägerin hatte sie fast aus den Augen verloren, als sie den Magicshop verlassen hat. Nur per Zufall ist Buffy in die richtige Richtung gelaufen und holte das Mädchen ein. Sam war zwar ein gutes Stück kleiner als Dawn, hatte aber ohne zu rennen, einen ganzschönen Speed drauf. Ihre Schritte waren groß, aber nicht hastig. Sie legte mühelos eine Strecke zurück, die ein normaler Mensch hätte laufen müssen, um mithalten zu können. Buffy hatte zum Glück kein Problem damit.

Sie bogen nun schon zum dritten Mal in eine noch dunklere Gasse ab. Doch am Ende von dieser sah Buffy Bäume und Einfamilienhäuser. 'Endlich wieder eine bessere Gegend.'

Als die Jägerin jedoch die Gasse verließ, war keine Spur von dem Mädchen zu finden. Buffy drehte ihren Kopf in beide Richtungen, um ein größeres Gebiet mit ihren Augen nach ihr zu scannen und verfluchte die Kette, die es der Vampirin erlaubte von den Jägerinnensinnen unentdeckt zu bleiben. Nicht, dass ihre Sinne je übermäßig ausgebildet oder trainiert waren; aber zumindest machte die Blondine in den letzten Wochen große Fortschritte diesbezüglich. Die Jägerin schritt einige Meter weiter aus der Gasse heraus und auf die Häuser zu. Die Straße war wie ausgestorben und nur in einigen wenigen Fenstern war das helle Flackern von Fernsehern in schwachbeleuchteten Räumen zu sehen. Ein gespenstischer Wind wehte und ließ ein leichtes Frösteln durch die 19-järige fahren. Sie bewegte sich auf ihrer Suche weiter in das Wohnviertel.

„Du weißt, dass du jetzt wohlmöglich tot wärest?!"

Buffy drehte sich abrupt und erschrocken um. DIREKT hinter ihr bzw. nun vor ihr stand Sam mit ernster Miene.

„Huh?! – Wie-?!"

„Würdest du deine Berufung und dein Training ernster nehmen, hättest du mich spüren können; mit oder ohne Kette." Das Mädchen nahm ein paar Schritte rückwärts und vergrößerte somit den Abstand zwischen ihnen. „Du musst noch viel über deinen Ursprung lernen und deine Jagdtechniken verbessern. Es gibt Wesen da draußen, die alles andere sind, als was du sie dir vorstellen kannst."

„Na hör mal!" Buffy wollte diese unverschämten Anschuldigungen nicht so einfach über sich ergehen lassen. „Wie-"

Aber bevor die größere Blondine etwas sagen konnte, fuhr die kleinere unbeirrt fort. „Auf dem Level auf dem DU jetzt bist, war ich mit fünf!"

„Dann erzähl mir mehr über meinen Ursprung und über die Dunkelheit in den Jägerinnen." Buffy bewegte sich wieder auf das Kind zu, dennoch vergrößerte sich der Abstand.

„Du bist noch nicht so weit." Antwortete Sam kopfschüttelend und ging nochmals einige Schritte rückwärts. Als sie ein fragendes "Noch Nicht?!" von der Jägerin hörte, drehte sie sich schlagartig um und lief, dank ihrer Vampirkraft, schneller als ein Mensch wieder in die Gasse zurück.

Buffy brauchte eine Sekunde, um zu realisieren, dass das Mädchen schon wieder am weglaufen war. Sofort eilte sie in die Passage zurück, nur um festzustellen, dass die Vampirin wieder wie vom Erdboden verschluckt in einer der vielen dunklen Abzweigungen verschwunden war.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Er stand wieder unter dem dicken, großen Baum im Vorgarten des Summers' Hauses. Allmählich wurde dies zur Gewohnheit. Nach den täglichen Träumen von IHR zog ihn seine Sehnsucht nach Sonnenuntergang zu ihr. So stand er nun Nacht um Nacht vor ihrem Zimmerfenster in der wagen Hoffnung, einmal einen Blick auf sie in ihrem Schlafanzug, oder weniger, zu erhaschen. Etwas hatte sich seit dem letzten Gespräch mit ihr verändert. Ihr Lächeln ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Sinn.

Er zündete nun schon seine dritte Zigarette in der Verborgenheit des breiten Baumstammes an. Seine feinen Vampirohren nahmen leichte Schritte vom Gehsteig wahr. Augenblicklich rückte er etwas näher an das Holz, das ihn verbarg.

Die Schritte stoppten plötzlich vor dem Aufgang zum Summers' Haus und ein „Hallo, Spike." ertönte. Unnötig sich weiter verborgen zu halten, schritt Spike in den dumpfen Schein der Straßenlampe. Als sein Blick auf seine Ersehnte fiel, wandte er seine Augen etwas schüchtern zum Boden. „Hallo, Liebes." Er studierte für einen Moment das Gras unter seinen Füßen, verunsichert, wie der junge Poet, der er einst war, was er als nächstes sagen sollte.

„Hast du Dawn schon nach Hause kommen sehn?"

Buffy's normaler Tonfall überraschte ihn. Sie beschimpfte ihn nicht oder war ärgerlich, weil er in ihrem Garten war. Er richtete seine eisblauen Augen auf die hübsche Blonde vor ihm und sah, wie sie auf ihn zukam. „Dein Wächter fuhr sie mit seinem geilen roten Flitzer her. – Mittlifecrises (A/N Wie zur Hölle schreibt man das Wort?!?), huu?"

Buffy kicherte und kam neben ihm zum Stehen. „Hör auf damit."

„Womit?!" Der Vampir zog fragend seine narbige Augenbraue hoch und auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich sein markantes Schmunzeln.

„Ich bin immer noch sauer auf Sam. Also hör auf mich zum Lachen zu bringen."

„Ist es so schlimm mal zu lachen, Liebes?"

„Ja!" Buffy verzog ihr Gesicht in offensichtlich gespielter Verärgerung.

„Gut! Big Bad und so, Schatz."

Buffy schmunzelte, „Nacht, Spike!", drehte sich um und verschwand einige Sekunden später im Summers' Haus.

Sie wusste nicht wie viel ihm ihre schlichten, belanglosen Worte bedeuteten. Sie hat mit ihm wie mit einer normalen Person gesprochen, ohne ihn zu beleidigen oder herabzustufen. Das Beste war, dass er sie zum Lachen gebracht hatte. Ihr Lächeln gab ihm plötzlich eine innere Ruhe. Heute Nacht würde er nicht wieder Stunden vor ihrem Fenster verbringen. Heute Nacht war anders; besonders. Er hatte einen kleinen Erfolg errungen und konnte nun glücklich in seine Gruft zurückkehren und davon träumen, wie es sich entwickeln KÖNNTE.

Er warf einen letzten Blick hinauf zu Buffy's Zimmer und sah wie jemand, höchstwahrscheinlich Buffy, gerade das Licht einschaltete. Der peroxyd-blonde Vampir lächelte und drehte sich zufrieden um.

„Das ist erbärmlich, William!"

Irritiert wandte sich Spike der Stimme zu und fand Sam lässig am Zaun lehnend. „Ach, du?!" Er nahm einen letzten Zug aus seiner Zigarette, drückte sie mit der Schuhsohle aus und drehte sich schon zum Gehen, als er noch hinzufügte: „Was weiß schon so'n Zwerg wie du?!"

„Ich weiß, dass du voller Sehnsucht jede Nacht an ihrem Fenster schmachtest. Und in den wenigen Nächten in denen sie bei diesem Soldaten-Idioten ist, stehst du dennoch wartend hier bis Sonnenaufgang oder ziehst durch die Stadt, in der Hoffnung sie doch noch zu sehen. Das ist erbärmlich, selbst für einen schüchternen Poeten des 19. Jahrhunderts."

„Ich kapier langsam, warum Buffy sauer auf dich ist."

„Du willst William The Bloody sein. Der Jäger der Jägerinnen (A/N: hört sich im deutschen komisch an; im englischen wäre es The Slayer of Slayers), die Geisel Europas? Du lässt sie dir willig wegnehmen von einem schwächlichen Jungen, der nicht die Kraft hat sie zu beschützen? Ohne den Versuch unternommen zu haben, um ihre Liebe zu kämpfen?" Sam verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und hatte einen Ausdruck von Überlegenheit in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben.

Der Vampir wurde langsam wirklich ärgerlich. „Halt die Klappe!"

„Vor was hast du Angst?"

„Ich HABE keine Angst!"

„Du kannst nichts verlieren, was du nie hattest. Genauso wenig kannst du etwas erhalten, wenn du nicht bereit bist Risiken einzugehen." Die Vampirin stieß sich vom Holz des Zauns ab, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand aufs Neue im Dunkel der Nacht.

Spike war wütend, dennoch grübelte er über die Worte des Kindes nach. 'Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt.' Er stimmte ihr geistig zu. 'Aber Träumereien verletzen einen nicht.' Merkte der kleine Teil, der noch der schüchterne Poet war, an.

Kopfschüttelnd verließ der Vampir das Summers' Grundstück. Aber anders als noch vor ein paar Minuten geplant ging er nicht zurück in seine Gruft.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

„Oh Mann!" Buffy wälzte sich zum hundertsten Male in ihrem Bett hin und her. Der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht über sie hineinbrechen. Frustriert beschloss sie noch eine Runde auf Patroulie zu gehen.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war sie wieder angezogen und holte Mr. Pointy aus ihrem Nachttischschränkchen hervor. Sie verstaute den Pflock in ihrer Hose und öffnete leise das Fenster. Mit einem Satz war sie aus dem Fenster gesprungen und landete mit einem leichten Bums auf dem Gras vor ihrem Zimmerfenster. Ihr Ziel vor Augen steuerte sie schnellen Schrittes dem Friedhof entgegen.

Auf einem der vielen Friedhöfe Sunnydales angekommen, ging sie in Jagdtstellung. Die Blondine fuhr ihre Jägerinnensinne aus und scannte die Grabsteine und Mausolen mit ihren Augen. Mit einiger Anstrengung fühlte sie die Präsens von einem – nein zwei Vampiren in einer nahe gelegenen Gruft. Sie holte ihr hölzernes Jagdtwerkzeug hervor und schlich so elegant und leise wie eine Katze zu ihrer Beute.

Durch die angelehnte Holztür des Mausoleums fiel ein schwacher Strahl Lichts vom Inneren hinaus in die Dunkelheit und die Jägerin hörte die leise und unverständliche Stimme eines der Vampire. Ihrer Sache sicher positionierte sie sich direkt vor die morsche Tür und trat diese ein. Das zerschmetterte Stück Holz flog mit Schwung gegen die gegenüberliegende Ziegelwand und zerbarst, im selben Moment trat die Jägerin in die Gruft.

„Tschuldigung, dass ich störe, aber das Treffen der anonymen Blutsauger ist heute verscho-" der Blick der Blondine fiel auf eine Gruppe von fünf Vampiren, „Oh, shit!" Drei mehr als erwartet!

„Jägerin!" brüllte ein hochgewachsener, langhaariger Rocker-Vampir als er mit aller Wucht seine Faust in ihren Bauch schlug. Buffy taumelte zurück und machte sich auf den nächsten Schlag gefasst, während sich einer der anderen vier Untoten sich mit langen Eisenketten bewaffnete. Sie wich der Faust ihres Gegners nur knapp aus, balangsierte ihr Gleichgewicht wieder aus und verpasste dem Blutsauger mit ihrem 7 cm Absatz einen gehörigen Tritt in die Magengegend. Sie zögerte nicht lange und stieß ihren Pflock in das leblose Herz des Vampirs. Dieser war noch etwas verwirrt von dem Fußtritt und erfasste das Holz, das aus seiner Brust ragte, mit seiner Hand, die Augenblicke später zu Staub zerfiel.

Seine Kumpel hatten die Zeit genutzt, die die Jägerin zum Pfählen gebraucht hatte, und nun war sie von den vier riesigen Typen umzingelt – waffenlos. Buffy krallte sich den ihr nächsten Vampir und schleuderte ihn in einen anderen Blutsauger. Sofort ging sie mit ihrer Faust auf den dritten los, dessen Nase wenige Sekunden später gebrochen war. Das Blut quoll aus seiner Nase und lief sein Gesicht herab. Er rappelte sich erneut auf, um gleich wieder von einem seiner Kumpel, der das zweite Mal von der Jägerin geschleudert wurde, mit umgerissen zu werden.

Keuchend wendete sich Buffy dem Vierten zu. Sie hatte keine Zeit gehabt nach ihrem Pflock zu suchen. 'Verdammt ich brauche eine Waffe.' Sie fing einen Schlag mit ihrem Arm ab, aber der Vampir ergriff ihren Unterarm und riss den Arm abrupt auf ihren Rücken. Ein scharfer Schmerz fuhr durch ihre Schulter, als diese ausgekugelt wurde. Einer der anderen Untoten, der mit der Kette, kam auf die Jägerin zu. Er schleuderte die Kette auf Buffy zu, die reflexartig ihren guten Arm zum Schutz vor ihr Gesicht hob. Das Eisen schlang sich mehrfach um ihr Handgelenk und drückte sich in ihre Haut. Blitzschnell griff sie nach dem Rest der Kette mit der gefangenen Hand, um zu verhindern, dass ihr Gegner die Fessel nicht stärker anzieht und somit die Blutzufuhr von ihrem Arm ganz abschneidet.

Verzweifelt zog die Jägerin an der Kette, um den Vampir zu fall zu bringen, aber schon stürzte sich ein anderer Widersacher von hinten auf sie zu und sie konnte ihn nur noch mit einem gekonnten Fußtritt von sich wegkicken. Im nächsten Augenblick war es Buffy, die durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde. Der Ketten-Heini hatte den Umstand genutzt, dass die Blondine fest mit der Eisenfessel verbunden war und nun flog sie einige Meter und krachte gegen einen Grabstein.

Buffy gab einen Schmerzensschrei von sich, als der Vampir die Kette aufs Neue anzog und sie über das feuchte Gras des Friedhofs zog.

Seine Vampirfratze umspielte ein rauptier-ähnliches Grinsen und er triumphierte innerlich über sein baldiges Mahl. Als seine Beute in reichweite war, griff er nach ihrem langen goldenen Haar und zog sie daran zu sich hoch. Wieder kam ein Schrei voller Schmerzt von ihren Mund. Er leckte sich die Lippen und fuhr mit der Zunge über seine scharfen, langen Fangzähne, die gleich den Hals der Jägerin aufreißen würden. Er genoss den verzweifelten Blick seines Opfers, das sich in seinem Griff hilflos wand. Langsam bewegte er seinen Kopf zu ihrem Hals – ihrer Hauptschlagader. Der Vampir machte sich zum Biss bereit.

Buffy schloss die Augen. Sie wollte nicht, dass das letzte was sie sieht die grässliche Vampirfratze ihres Mörders ist. Plötzlich ließ der Schmerz, der auf ihrem Kopf brannte, nach und sie spürte einen neuen dumpfen Schmerz, als sie den Boden des Friedhofs berührte. Verwirrt öffnete sie ihre Augen, nur um zu sehen, dass eine riesige Staubwolke auf sie herabregnete. Dort, wo gerade noch der Vampir stand, stand jetzt ein anderer mit Pflock in der Hand – Spike. Er zögerte nicht lang und ging mit seinen Fäusten auf einen anderen Angreifer los. Nachdem dieser hilflos auf der Erde lag, bohrte Spike das Holz auf ein Neues in die Brust eines Vampirs. Bevor dieser Zeit hatte sich in Staub zu verwandeln, war Spike wieder in Kampfstellung und schritt auf die beiden verbliebenen Blutsauger zu. Diese beiden sahen von Spike zur Jägerin, die sich gerade von der Kette befreit hatte und jetzt wider auf ihren wacklig Beinen stand, und dann wieder zurück zu Spike. Die Vampire entschieden sich für das, was am besten für sie war und rannten weg.

Spike runzelte die Stirn, als er den beiden nachsah. 'Feiglinge!' Er wandte seinen Blick zur Jägerin, die mit zittrigen Beinen einige Meter entfernt stand und sich ihre Schulter mit ihrer verletzten Hand hielt. Der platin-blonde Vampir schritt mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zu. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

Buffy war überrascht eine ehrliche Besorgnis in der Miene und Stimme ihres vermeintlichen Todfeinds zu bemerken. 'Ist er wirklich besorgt um mich? Was ist los mit ihm?' Buffy nickte nur und schleudert sich mit ihrer kaputten Schulter voran gegen einen hohen Grabstein, um sich ihren Arm wieder einzukugeln. Es knackste etwas laut als die Schulter in ihre ursprüngliche Position zurück fand und Buffy sah mit Erleichterung zu ihrem Retter. Wäre Spike nicht gekommen, dann wäre es mit Buffy Anne Summers gewesen.

„Danke, Spike."

Spike war erleichtert, dass sie nicht allzu schwer verletzt war, „Nichts zu danken. Wollte nur mal wieder einen richtigen Fight haben, aber diese Feiglinge sind abgehauen.", und seinerseits überrascht, dass sie sich bei ihm bedankte. 'Bloody hell! Das klang nicht einmal sarkastisch!'

Sie sah um sich herum, auf der Suche nach Mr. Pointy. Das Holz lag einige Schritte entfernt auf einem Grab und sie holte es sich und verstaute es wieder in ihrer Hose. Dann kam Buffy auf Spike zu.

Als sie sich auf ihn zu bewegte rieb sie ihr Handgelenk. Mit seiner Vampir-Nachtsicht konnte er klar erkennen, dass sie dicke blaue Striemen, da hatte wo sich die Kette in ihr Fleisch gedrückt hatte. Auch ihre Hand war durch den Blutstau etwas lila-blau gefärbt. Er runzelte seine Stirn in sorge und nahm, bevor er es selbst bemerkte, ihre Hand in die seine und begutachtete die Verletzung. „Du bist verletzt!" sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr.

Buffy war sprachlos. Was er sagte und wie er es sagte – es war genauso wie in einem der Videos aus der Zukunft. Seine Berührung war zärtlich und behutsam. „Em, äh, es ist nichts. Nur ein Kratzer." Antwortete sie in einem Flüstern, dennoch für die feinen Vampirohren klar verständlich.

„Sicher?" Er inspizierte die Blauen Flecke.

„Sicher!" wiederholte Buffy und zog ihre Hand aus der seinigen. Diese Bewegung holte den Vampir in die Realität zurück und er wich voller Schüchternheit einige Schritte von der Jägerin zurück. Seine plötzliche, so offen gezeigte Sorge war ihm etwas peinlich.

„Dann ist gut. Wollte nicht, dass die Scoobies mich gleich pfählen, nur weil sie denken ich habe dich verletzt inmitten eines von Untoten nur so wimmelnden Friedhofs alleine gelassen."

„Von Untoten nur so wimmelnd?! Ich sehe keine herumwimmelnden Untote!"

Daraufhin zog Spike seine narbige Augenbraue hoch.

„Ok. Außer dir natürlich." Auf einmal umgab die beiden eine unangenehme Stille, die nicht einmal eine Minute dauerte, aber beiden wie die Ewigkeit vorkam. „Em, ich gehe jetzt besser. Nacht, Spike."

Der Vampir sah wie sich seine Liebste von ihm abwandte und Richtung Ausgang ging. Sie hatte das Tor fast schon erreicht, als er sich dazu entschloss sie zu begleiten. 'Hey, sie ist verletzt.' Er rannte hinter ihr her und als er sie erreichte, drehte sie sich verblüfft zu ihm.

„Was ist?"

„Ich hab heut' Nacht nichts besseres zu tun, Liebes. Vielleicht kommen die beiden Feiglinge wieder auf deinem Heimweg und ich bekomme noch meinen Kampf."

„Nah schön. Tu was du nicht lassen kannst." Buffy durchquerte nun die Pforte, die aus der Ruhestätte der Toten führte. Spike passte sich sogleich ihrem Tempo an und so ginge sie schweigend Seite an Seite Richtung Summers' Haus.

:

:

:

:

:

REVIEW NICHT VERGESSEN (die Reviews zeigen mir, dass es immer noch Leute gibt, die meine Story lesen.)


	6. Chapter 6 Träume

**Part:** 6  
**Author:** Desy  
**Serie:** Future Never Ends  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All BTVS and ATS characters belong to UPN, The WB and Joss Whedon.  
**Rating:** FSK 12  
**Spoiler:** Ende Season 7 (Ep. 7.12 Spoiler) und danach, spielt aber nach 5.02 Real Me. BTVS & ATS Crossover  
**A/N:** Eigentlich war dieser Teil als Ende des 5. Kapitels gedacht, deshalb ist er auch sehr kurz.   
wer einen guten Titel für das 5. Kapitel hat kann ihn mir gerne schreiben, denn mir ist kein Guter eingefallen.  
DANKE FÜR DIE REVIEW, Nadine :-)

* * *

KAPITEL 6 - Träume

Spike kehrte nach seinem ereignislosen Spaziergang mit Buffy in seine Gruft zurück, nur um sich gleich in ihre Arme schmiegen zu können und etwas mehr… – zumindest in seinem Traum.

Er zog seine Liebste zu sich und küsste ihre nackten Brüste. Seine Hände wanderten ihren Körper herab, während die Jägerin ihre Finger in seinen platin-blonden Locken vergrub.

„Eww, deine Träume sind nicht gerade jugendfrei."

Spike sah verwirrt hoch, zu einer dunklen Ecke aus der die Stimme kam. „Hu? Was- was machst du hier?!" Überrascht entdeckter er Sam, die aus der Finsternis in das schwache Kerzenlicht trat. „Traum?!" Der Vampir runzelte die Stirn als er diese Information überdachte und sah dann zurück in seine nun leeren Arme, in denen Buffy noch Sekunden zuvor gelegen hatte. Einen Augenblick lang überkam ihn Panik, als sein Beschützerinstinkt ansprang.

Das Mädchen schlenderte gemächlich auf ihn zu und schnippte mit den Fingern. „Wach auf, Spike!"

Der Vampir schreckte hoch und sah sich erneut um und sein Blick verharrte einige Momente auf der freien Stelle neben sich. „Ein Traum? … Du warst in meinem Traum?!" Nun wich die Verwirrung und Wut brodelte hervor.

„Nicht das schwerste in der Welt." Antwortete Sam lässig und näherte sich weiter.

„Darla konnte auch Traumwandeln und Leute manipulieren."

Das Mädchen fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar und steckte eine braune Strähne hinter ihr linkes Ohr. „Ich weiß, Urgroßmutter war gut in solchen Dingen. Oh, sorry, IST gut in solchen Dingen." Ein verschmitztes Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht als sie Spike's Reaktion sah. Er riss seine Augen ungläubig auf und runzelte zur gleichen Zeit seine Stirn.

„Was meinst du, Darla ist tot."

„Nichts bleibt ewig wie es ist; schon gar nicht in dieser Familie."

„Familie? Urgroßmutter? Wer bist du? Hat dich Angelus oder Dru gemacht?"

„Nein, keiner der beiden. Du stellst zu viele Fragen, William." Das Mädchen öffnete langsam ihre Faust und zum Vorschein kam ein lila-bläuliches Pulver, dasselbe was sie zuvor in Giles' Laden gekauft hatte. Bevor Spike die Möglichkeit hatte zu reagieren, pustete sie diese Staub in sein Gesicht, wohl wissend, dass Vampire zwar nicht atmen müssen, es dennoch manchmal tun – eine Reaktion, die noch aus Menschentagen stammte.

„Was?!" Der platin-blonde Dämon atmete aus reinem Reflex auf diesen Angriff kurz ein, genug damit das Pulver seine Wirkung in seinem Körper entfalten konnte. Er wollte vorpreschen und das Kind gegen die nächste Wand schleudern, aber sein Körper bekam schwerer und schwerer. Seine Gedanken wurden neblig und sein Konzentrationsvermögen schwand.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass du schon soweit wärest. Dann muss ich im Zeitplan voraus greifen." Sam nahm eine kleine durchsichtige Glaskugel aus ihrer Hosentasche. Sie hielt diese vor sich in die Luft, unweit von Spike entfernt. „Statim somnum." Die Kugel begann in gleißendem weißem Licht zu strahlen und hüllte die düstere Gruft in fast taghellen Schein. Dann erhob sie sich langsam aus der Hand des Mädchens und schwebte strahlend zu Spike und kam über seinem Körper zum Stehen.

Dies war das letzte was der ältere Vampir sie sagen hörte, bevor ihm eine überwältigende Müdigkeit überkam und er widerwillig seine Augen schloss. Er sackte sogleich in seine Kopfkissen zurück und lag leblos da. Sein Körper bewegte sich nicht ein Stück; das einzige was ein Anzeichen von Leben bzw. in diesem Fall Unleben war, waren die heftigen Augenbewegungen unter seinen geschlossenen Lidern. (A/N: Diese Augenbewegungen zeigen, dass sich eine Person im so genannten Rem-Schlaf befindet. Ein Zustand indem das Gehirn auf Hochtouren läuft und man träumt.)

„Träume süß, William."

Sam stand noch eine Weile neben dem Bett ihres zukünftigen Sire's bis das Glühen der Kugel abnahm und diese langsam zu sinken anfing. Schnell griff sie nach ihr bevor das Glas Spike's Körper berühren konnte und sie steckte sie schnell wieder in ihre Hosentasche zurück.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Mit einem plötzlichen Seufzer erwachte Spike und sah sich verwirrt in seiner Gruft um. Alles schien vertraut und dennoch fremd. ‚Was?' Seine Erinnerungen begannen zu verschwimmen und er war sich nicht mehr ganz im Klaren was zuvor geschehen war.

Auf seiner samtenen Bettdecke lag eine Ausgabe des ‚Sunnydale's Daily Mirror' und auf diesem ein kleiner gelber Zettel.

Irritiert griff Spike nach beidem und las die kurze Nachricht: _Du hast dir dies gewünscht, ist es nicht so? - Sam_

Verwirrt runzelte der Vampir seine Stirn und warf einen Blick auf die Zeitung. Zuerst konnte er nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken, als er die Schlagzeilen überflog. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf die rechte obere Ecke des Titelblattes, wo das Datum mit rotem Edding umkreist hervorgehoben war.

„Bloody Hell!?!"

:

:

:

:

REVIEW BITTE


	7. Chapter 7 Regen

A/N: Erstmal sorry für das lange Warten. Bitte wundert euch nicht, wenn ein paar Tippfehler drin sind, da ich dies um kurz vor 3 Uhr nachts, ja Nachts, fertigestellt habe. Zwar hab ich es noch mal überflogen, aber garantieren kann ich für nichts.

Ich wollte heute unbedingt noch updaten, da ich morgen nämlich für etwas mehr als 2 Wochen in den Urlaub in die Türkei fahre. Juhu, Sonne!!!!

**ShannenMariaDoherty:** Danke für die Review smile und für deine E-mails. Mit der Sache der veränderten Zukunft habe ich schon angefangen, denn die Vampire, die Buffy in Kapitel 5 fertig gemacht haben, die in dem Mausoleum, sollten eigentlich die aus Folge 5.07 sein, wo Buffy von Riley gerettet wird. Jetzt ist alles früher geschehen und sie wurde von Spikey gerettet.

**Nadine:** Danke für die Review und noch mal sorry für das lange warten.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen:

* * *

KAPITEL 7

Buffy hatte lange an diesem Tag geschlafen und kam erst gegen Nachmittag in den Magic Shop. Dort waren nur noch kleine Handgriffe zu erledigen bevor alles fertig für die Eröffnung am Montag war. Xander hatte unter Willow's Anleitung die restlichen Zauberuntensielyen in die vorgesehenen Fächer geräumt und Buffy führte wegen ihres leicht schmerzenden Arms nur Aufsicht über die Bestandsliste.

Als die Jägerin kurz nach Sonnenuntergang den Laden und ihre Freunde verließ, ging sie anders als geplant noch auf Partolie. Ihre Füße führten sie fast automatisch auf den nächsten Friedhof und ehe sie sich versah, hielt sie Ausschau auf ihre Beute. Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken spürte sie die Präsens eines Vampirs nur einige Meter von ihrer Position entfernt. Sie pirschte sich gekonnt an, doch sobald der Vampir sie bemerkte, sprang er von dem Grabstein auf, auf dem er saß, und rannte davon. Sofort verfolgte sie ihn und landete kurz nachdem sie das Friedhofsgelände verlassen hatte in einer kleinen verlassenen Seitenstraße.

Ein kühler Wind, der Vorbote eines nahenden Gewitters, spielte mit ihren langen blonden Haaren und die Jägerin steckte sich einige irritierenden Locken zum hundertsten Male hinter die Ohren. Sie schritt vorsichtig, dennoch selbstsicher in die dunkle Gasse bis sie verdutzt vor einer Mauer stand. ‚Sackgasse?! Wo is-'

Das Quietschen einer Tür holte sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie drehte sich abrupt um, nur um die Faust des zuvor verfolgten Vampirs in ihrem Gesicht zu spüren. Als sie wieder aufsah, sah sie mindestens fünf weitere Vampire aus der Tür treten. Trotz ihres sofortigen Angriffs, war die Jägerin schnell umzingelt und entwaffnet und konnte sich nur mit ihren bloßen Händen gegen die Angreifer wehren.

Die ersten Regentropfen fielen auf ihr gepeinigtes Gesicht, als sie einem ihrer Gegner die Hand brach. Sie erkannte seine Vampirfratze – er war einer der Vampire, die ihr am Abend zuvor entkommen waren. Buffy verpasste ihm einen Tritt in den Bauch und er taumelte einige Schritte zurück und schubste einen anderen Vampir um. Sogleich schlug die Blondine einen anderen Blutsauger nieder und versuchte keuchend aus der Gasse zu schlüpfen. Sie fühlte die Ausweglosigkeit und die Angst in ihr hervorsteigen, als ein anderer Vampir sie an den Haaren packte und sie mit Wucht gegen die Ziegelsteinmauer schleuderte. Ihr Gesicht kollidierte hart mit der steinharten Oberfläche und sie verlor für einen Sekundenbruchteil das Bewusstsein. Sie drückte sich langsam von der Wand ab und fokussierte ihre verschwommene Umgebung um sich herum.

Bevor sie wieder richtig Herr über ihre Sinne war, wurde ihr Arm auf ihren Rücken gerissen und ein scharfer Schmerz fuhr durch ihre bereits verletzte Schulter. Buffy kniff die Augen zusammen als sie den Schmerz erwartete, den die scharfen Fangzähne ihres Gegners jeden Moment auslösen würden. Nur die Augenblicke verstrichen und sie fühlte auf einmal, dass der Griff des Blutsaugers nachließ. Schnell drehte sie sich um, um zu sehen was ihn aufhielt. Der Regen goss inzwischen in Strömen auf sie herab und erschwierigte es ihr zusehen was geschehen war. Sie hörte ein ‚Puff' und konzentrierte ihre Augen auf jenen Fleck.

Buffy war verblüfft Sam über einem Häufchen Asche knien zu sehen. Die Vampirin sah auf zur Jägerin und rief etwas durch den Regen unverständliches und warf einen Pflock in Buffy's Richtung. Mit nebligem Kopf fing die Jägerin die Waffe und schleuderte sie mit letzter Kraft in die Brust des Vampirs, der gerade dabei war sie anzugreifen. Buffy lehnte sich keuchend gegen die Mauer und beobachtete wie Sam gekonnt die letzten beiden ihrer Artgenossen in Staub verwandelte.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Die kleine Vampirin ging hinüber zu Buffy, ihre Kleider waren inzwischen genauso durchnässt, wie die der Jägerin. Als sie bei ihr ankam nahm sie einen leichten Geruch von menschlichem Blut wahr und sogleich fielen ihre Augen auf eine große Platzwunde auf Buffy's Stirn. „Wie geht es dir?"

Buffy brauchte einen Moment um die Worte des Mädchens zu begreifen. „Mein Kopf dröhnt."

„Kannst du laufen?"

Die Jägerin nickte nur kurz und sogleich schlang sich Sam den Arm der etwas größeren jungen Frau um ihre Schulter und stützte Buffy, als sie gemeinsam zum Summers Haus durch den heftigen Regen stapften.

Sam sah immer wieder besorgt zur Jägerin und versuchte zu verstehen was genau passiert war. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass ihre Mutter fast von ein paar mittelmäßigen Vampiren getötet worden wäre, hätte sie nicht eingegriffen.

Als beide an ihrem Ziel ankamen öffnete Sam die Haustür und Licht aus dem Flur fiel ins dunkle Freie.

„Buffy, bist das du?" Ertönte die besorgte Stimme von Joyce, die Augenblicke später im Flur auftauchte. Sofort fiel ihr Blick auf die Verletzung ihrer Tochter. „Oh Gott!"

„Ist nicht so schlimm, Mom." Antwortete die Jägerin und ließ sich von beiden die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer begleiten. Dort angekommen half die älteste Summers ihrer Tochter aus den triefend-nassen Kleidern und rief nach ihrer anderen Tochter: „Dawn, hol Handtücher und den erste Hilfe-Kasten. Beeil dich!"

Dawn blickte kurz in Buffy's Zimmer und als sie den Zustand ihrer Schwester sah, rannte sie sofort ins Bad, um zuholen, was ihre Mutter verlangt hatte. Sie brachte vier Handtücher, von welchen sie zwei Sam reichte und die restlichen beiden Buffy, die inzwischen auf ihrem Bett saß. Joyce half Buffy in einen trockenen Schlafanzug und warf die nasse Kleidung unachtsam auf den Boden. Sofort kümmerte sie sich um die schlimme Wunde an Buffy's Kopf.

Währendessen hatten sich Sam's Kleiderstücke zu Buffy's auf den Teppich gesellt und das Mädchen stand in feuchter Unterwäsche vor dem Bett und hielt das große Badetuch eng um ihren Körper geschlungen. Sie ging zu Buffy's Kommode, an die sie ihren Rucksack gelehnt hatte, und bückte sich zu diesem. Sie öffnete ihr Hab und Gut und brachte zwei feuchte T-shirts hervor. Sie sah diese mit einem Seufzer an, bevor ihr klar wurde, was dies bedeutete. Schnell ließ sie die Sachen fallen und schüttete ihren gesamten Rucksackinhalt auf den Boden aus. „Schit!" Zum Vorschein kamen ihr Foto-Tagebuch und zwei andere kleine Bücher, deren Ecken alle samt ziemlich feucht waren. Ein ziemlich verzweifeltes „Nein." rang von ihren Lippen und sie trocknete die Bücher sofort mit dem zweiten Handtuch vorsichtig ab.

Dawn bemerkte ihren Gesichtsausdruck und konnte sehen, dass das andere Mädchen fast den Tränen nahe war. Diese Reaktion verblüffte die jüngere Summers, denn bis jetzt hatte Sam kaum Emotionen und Schwäche gezeigt. Dawn ging in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurück und holte einen ihrer Schlafanzüge und brachte ihn in den Raum ihrer Schwester. Sie kniete sich zu der Vampirin und nahm den Laptop, der geschützt in seiner Tasche lag. Mit dem anderen Ende des Handtuchs trocknete sie diese ab. Sobald Sam dies bemerkte, sah sie auf und als sich die Blicke der Mädchen trafen, schwanden alle Emotionen der Schwäche aus ihrem Gesicht und ihre coole Fassade baute sich wieder auf.

Dawn legte den Computer wieder zurück zu den restlichen Habseligkeiten der Vampirin und griff nach den Schlafsachen neben sich am Boden. Sam war gerade fertig geworden ihren Rucksack auszuwischen, als Dawn ihr die Anziehsachen reichte. „Hier."

Etwas verdutzt sah Sam auf den Schlafanzug und begann kurz darauf ihre Besitztümer zu verstauen. Nur eine nasse Hose und ein Feuchtes T-Shirt ließ sie draußen. „Nein danke."

Joyce schlichtete die Mullbinden wieder in den Verbandskasten und blickte auf, als sie die Worte des Mädchens hörte. „Zieh dich um Kleines, du erkältest dich noch."

„Wohl kaum, Vampir hier. Außerdem kann ich nicht hier bleiben."

„Du willst doch nicht etwa in diesen Sturm raus. Die Straßen stehen schon unter Wasser." Mrs. Summers zeigte auf den heftigen Sturm, der vor dem Fenster tobte.

Sam sah hinaus aus dem Fenster und beobachtete wie der Regen vorhangähnlich hinuntergoss. Widerwillig fügte sie sich der höheren Gewalt des Wetters und nahm den hellblauen Schlafanzug ihrer ‚Tante'.

„Ich mach dir die Couch fertig. Gib mir auch deine andere nasse Kleidung." Joyce nahm die nasse Wäsche und brachte sie ins Bad, bevor sie ein Kissen und eine Bettdecke holte und ins Wohnzimmer ging.

Sam stand nur kopfnickend da und fixierte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Buffy. „Du solltest jetzt schlafen. Wir reden morgen." Sie sagte dies entschlossen und verließ mit ihren Sachen sofort darauf das Zimmer.

Dawn war nun die jenige, die verdutzt aussah. Als sie sich wieder fing, ging sie Richtung Tür. Sie drehte sich um und schaltete mit einem letzten Blick auf ihre Schwester, die müde in ihrem Bett lag, das Licht aus. „Sie hat recht. Nacht." Damit verließ sie das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Nacht."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Der Morgen war angebrochen und Sam saß am Fensterbrett im Wohnzimmer und beobachtete wie der immer noch recht starke Wind und die goldenen Sonnenstrahlen die nassen Straßen trockneten. Am Abend zuvor hatte sie noch die Fenster, die Richtung Osten ausgerichtet waren mit einem Bettlaken verhängt. Dieses Fenster jedoch zeigte nach Südwesten und würde erst in einigen Stunden das schöne, dennoch tödliche Sonnenlicht passieren lassen.

Sam sah verträumt auf die hellen Strahlen, die sich in den verdunsenden Pfützen spiegelten. Ihre kühlen Finger legte sie and die ebenso kühle Glasscheibe.

In dieser Position fanden Joyce und Dawn sie, als beide das Wohnzimmer betraten. Joyce's Blick verließ das Mädchen auf dem Fensterbrett, auf dem er einige Momente verharrt hatte, und fiel auf die ordentlich zusammengelegte Bettwäsche, die auf dem Sofa lag.

Dawn ging zu der Vampirin hinüber und blieb neben ihr stehen. „Wieso verbrennst du nicht?"

Diese Worte holten Sam aus ihren Tagträumen und sah mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zu ihrer ‚Tante'. „Ich sitze im Schatten, das siehst du doch."

„Vermisst du das Sonnenlicht?"

Sam sah von Dawn weg und wieder hinaus auf den sonnigen Garten. „Manchmal."

Joyce betrat die Küche und informierte die Mädchen über das Frühstück. „Ich mache Pfannkuchen, magst du das Sam?"

„Ja. Mit Nutella?"

„Haben wir im Kühlschrank." Kam die Antwort aus der Küche.

Dawn sah wieder skeptisch auf das Mädchen. „Ich dachte Vampire ernähren sich von Blut."

Sam stand vom Fensterbrett auf und setzte sich auf die Couch. „Wir können aber auch alles andere essen, was uns schmeckt. Aber wo du's erwähnst, ich könnte mal wieder ein schönes Glas Blut vertragen."

Bei diesem Gesprächsthema wurde es Dawn etwas mulmig.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Nach dem Frühstück packte Dawn schon ihr Schulzeug für den morgigen ersten Schultag nach den Ferien zusammen und Mrs. Summers hatte noch ein paar wichtige Telefonate wegen einer ihrer Ausstellungen zu führen. Sam wollte Buffy auf den gestrigen Abend und ihre Niederlage ansprechen, aber verschob dieses Thema auf einen geeigneteren Zeitpunkt. Schließlich lag sie gut im Zeitplan und auf einen Tag mehr oder weniger kam es deshalb nicht an.

Das Telefon auf der zweiten Leitung klingelte und in Buffy's Kopf hallten die Töne wie eine ganze Baustelle wieder. Schnell hebte sie den Hörer ab. „Buffy, hier."

„Hi, Buffy. Wir beide wollten uns doch noch mal treffen und das mit dem gemeinsamen Zimmer im Studentenheim besprechen." Kam Willow's freudige Stimme vom anderen Ende der Leitung.

Buffy war es alles andere als nach reden zu mute und irgendwo rausgehen mit ihrem dröhnenden Schädel wollte sie auch nicht. Außerdem wusste sie nicht, was mit Sam geschehen sollte. Wird sie jetzt bei uns bleiben? „Em, Will. Mir ist nicht so gut. Ist besser wenn du zu mir kommst. 'K?"

Sofort verschwand die Freude aus der Stimme der Hexe. „Buffy, was ist los? Ist was passiert?"

„Ach, mein Köpf fühlt sich an als würde er gleich zerspringen!"

„Soll ich dir was mitbringen? Ich hab Kräuter, die angeblich gegen Kopfschmerzen und Rheuma helfen sollen."

„Ich hab kein Rheuma. Aber bring sie mit."

„Und etwas Schweineblut vom Metzger bitte." Ertönte eine Stimme hinter Buffy.

Sofort drehte sich die Jägerin um und sah Sam. Mit ihren Vampirohren hatte sie das Gespräch belauscht. „Huh?"

„Was Blut?! War das Dawn im Hintergrund? Wieso soll ich Blut mitbringen?"

„Nein, das war Sam."

„Warum ist sie bei dir?"

„Genug mit den ‚W'-Fragen, Will. Bring die Kräuter und das Blut bitte mit."

„Ja, gut. Ich beeil mich."

Buffy legte den Hörer wieder auf und fixierte die Vampirin vor sich. „Warum gehst du nicht selbst?"

Etwas erstaunt über diese Frage antwortete Sam. „Du fragst wirklich warum? Schau mal nach draußen. Die Sonne verbrennt ja fast schon die normalen Menschen, so heiß ist es heute. Ich würd ja lieber am Strand liegen, nur hab ich eine _leichte_ Sonnenallergie. Ich häng hier fest."

Die Jägerin sah etwas verlegen aus dem Fenster und betrachtete das strahlende Sonnenlicht. Manchmal, da sie den Dämonen in dem Mädchen nicht spüren konnte, vergaß sie fast, dass sie ein Vampir war. „Mach was du willst. Ich leg mich noch etwas hin bis Willow hier ist."

„Sind deine Schmerzen so schlimm?"

„Es geht schon. Ist nur ein Kratzer." Die Jägerin drehte sich um und ging in ihr Zimmer. Bevor sie die Tür schloss hörte sie noch Sam sagen: „Ein ganzschön großer und tiefer Kratzer, wenn du mich fragst."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Etwas mehr als eine Stunde verstrich bis Willow am Summers' Haus ankam. Zu ihrer Überraschung öffnete Sam die Tür und bettelte sie wie ein Kleinkind, das Süßigkeiten will, um ihr Blut an. Sie gab die Tüte vom Fleischer dem Mädchen und folgte ihr in die Küche. Die Hexe beobachtete, wie sie schnurstracks zum richtigen Küchenschrank ging, um sich eine Tasse zu holen. Bevor sie jedoch eine herausnahm rief sie in einer nicht allzu lauten Stimme in den Nebenraum: „Kann ich eine Tasse für mein Blut haben?"

Kurz darauf erschien Joyce in der Küche und sah was das Mädchen meinte. „Ja nimm dir eine, aber wasch sie bitte aus, wenn du fertig bist."

„Logisch."

Willow wollte nun endlich wissen, wie es Buffy geht. „Wo ist Buffy? Wie geht es ihr?"

„Sie schläft. Sie hatte gestern eine schlimme Verletzung am Kopf bekommen. Aber sie scheint ansonsten in Ordnung." Informierte sie Mrs. Summers etwas besorgt.

„Wirklich?! Dann will ich sie jetzt nicht wecken."

„Du kannst mir einigen Figuren aus Südafrika helfen, wenn du Lust hast." Schlug Joyce vor und ging wider zurück ins andere Zimmer. Willow folgte ihr, als sie sah, dass Sam ganz mit ihrem Essen beschäftigt war.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Dawn war mit dem Packen ihres Rucksackes fertig und wollte nun ihren letzten Ferientag genießen und etwas mehr über Sam und die Zukunft erfahren. Smalltalk und Freundschaft waren wohl die besten Dinge etwas aus der Vampirin zu entlocken. Dawn ging ins Wohnzimmer und näherte sich Sam, die am Couchtisch saß und auf ihrem Laptop Videos ansah. Anders als sie vermutet hatte, war es kein Homevideo aus der Zukunft sondern ein Zeichentrick. „Was guckst du?"

„FullMetal Alchemist."

„Auf welcher Sprache ist'n das?"

„Japanisch."

„Und du verstehst das?"

„Ja. Sonst hätte ich die englischen Untertitel angeschaltet."

Dawn beobachtete wie ein Mann in einer Art Rüstung einen blonden Jungen angreift und ihn verletzt, dass Blut spritzt. „Ewww. Ist das wirklich Zeichentrick?"

„Das ist ein Anime für 16 aufwärts."

„Sowas gibt's? Und wer soll sich den Cartoon ansehen?"

„Erstens, Animes sind keine Cartoons in dem Sinne und zweitens, sind einige erst für Zuschauer ab 16 freigegeben, die sich dass dann auch anschauen."

„Wegen Sex-Szenen?"

„Nee, wegen dem vielen Blut, den Kampfszenen, dem Psychotriller-Anteilen, dem Dämonen-Zermetzeln und dem ganzen Zeug was deine Schwester jeden Abend auf ‚Patrolie' mitkriegt."

„Echt?! – Ist das so ne Art Abhärtung für Jägerinnen?"

„Eigentlich ist es nur Unterhaltung für Leute mit besseren Nerven. Aber wenn du es als Abhärtungstraining sehen willst, halte ich dich nicht auf."

Dawn verfolgte wie die beiden Figuren auf dem Monitor miteinander kämpfen und war beeindruckt von den Moves, auch wenn es nur gezeichnet war. „Wow, die Kampfszenen sind echt geil … ewww blutig."

„Zu viel für dich?!" Sam blickte sie an und zog beide Augenbraue etwas hoch, was Dawn wieder an einen anderen Vampir erinnerte.

„Nein! Um was geht es in diesem Zeic- Anime?"

„Was macht ihr?" Willow war gerade hereingekommen und zum Glück war der blutige Kampf vorbei, mit dem blonden Jungen als Sieger.

„Sam erzählt mir um was es in diesem Anime geht, … der natürlich für unser Alter bestimmt ist." Sagte Dawn grinsend und Willow setzte sich hinzu.

Die Vampirin nickt nur zustimmend, denn diese Geschichte passte gut in ihr Konzept und es war ein Pluspunkt, dass sowohl Dawn als auch Willow dies hören würden. „Im Prinzip eine recht simple Geschichte – anfangs. Zwei Brüder versuchen mit Hilfe von Alchemie, einer Art Magie, ihre Mutter von den Toten wieder zu erwecken. Sie wissen ganz genau, dass dies das schwerste Verbrechen ist was ein Alchemist tun kann, und dass es – so weit bekannt – noch nie jemand geschafft hat, aber da sie Ihre Mutter so sehr vermissen, vollziehen sie die verbotene _Human Transmution_.

Um in der Alchemie etwas zu erhalten muss man etwas im gleichen Wert opfern. Um sich an dieses Prinzip zuhalten, haben sie die Zutaten, die den Körper eines Erwachsenen ausmachen würden, zusammengetragen und mit der Wiedererweckung angefangen. Nur waren ihre Gaben nicht genug und Al, der jüngere Bruder, verlor seinen gesamten Körper und Ed, der ältere, sein Bein. Als Ed sah, dass das etwas was sie erschaffen hatten nicht einmal annähernd menschlich war, war das einzige was er noch unternehmen konnte, dass er im Austausch für seinen Arm die Seele seines Bruders an eine leere Rüstung heftet.

Zwar erkannten sie, dass es falsch war sich die Macht Gottes anzumaßen, doch trotz dieser Erkenntnis ist ihr neues Ziel ihre verlorenen Körper wiederherzustellen; auch mit dem Risiko beim nächsten Versuch alles zu verlieren und vollkommen zu verschwinden.

Um an ihr Ziel zu gelangen, tritt Ed sogar dem Militär bei. Auf ihren Unternehmungen treffen sie auf Wesen, die weder Mensch noch Tier sind, so genannten _Chimeras_, die in geheimen Versuchslaboren des Militärs hergestellt wurden und auf _Homunculus_, durch Alchemie hergestellte seelenlose Menschen, die alles andere als Menschen sind und über Leichen gehen. Sie erfahren, dass diese Wesen, die fehlgeschlagenen Resultate von _Human Transmutions_ sind und ihnen wird schnell klar, dass sie für ihr Vergehen mit mehr als nur mit ihren Körpern gezahlt haben. Denn einer dieser _Homuculus_ sieht genauso aus wie ihre verstorbene Mutter und nun ist es an ihnen dieses Wesen zu töten bevor noch mehr Menschen wegen ihres Fehlers sterben müssen." Sam stoppte kurz, lehnte sich lässig zurück in die Sofalehne und beobachtete die Reaktionen der beiden anderen.

Nach einem Moment fuhr sie jedoch fort, um ihren Punkt noch einmal klar zu machen. „Und was lernen wir daraus mit Magie spielt man nicht und die Toten lässt man lieber ruhen. – Em, ich meine das ernst. Zwar ist das nur'ne erfundene Geschichte, aber sie birgt einige Wahrheiten in sich."

Willow sah mit einem schmerzhaften Gesichtsausdruck zur Vampirin. „Du meinst deine Mutter."

„Ja, unter anderem." Antwortete Sam knapp und war froh etwas in Willow bewegt zu haben. Dann wendete sie sich wieder der jungen Summers zu. „Willst du es ansehen, oder nicht, Dawn?"

„Em, klar." Dawn grinste und sah wie Sam eine Datei mit dem Titel ‚FMA 01' öffnete. ‚So viel Blut werde ich nicht so schnell sehen, auch wenn's nur gezeichnet ist. Und man muss Mum doch nicht auf die Nase binden, dass in diesem Zeichentrick Magie und Dämonen vorkommen.'

„Willst du lieber englisches Audio oder englische Untertitel mit japanisch?"

Dawn sah verdutzt zu dem anderen Mädchen. „Englisch Audio, natürlich."

Bei dieser Antwort verzog Sam ihr Gesicht. „Ewww. Das würdest du nicht sagen, wenn du die englische mit der japanischen Synchro vergleichen könntest. Aber wie du meinst."

Als die Folge startete stand Willow auf, um noch einmal nach zu sehen, ob Buffy schon wach war.

:

:

:

:

:

:

BITTE EINE REVIEW

A/N: Ich hatte eigentlich eine ziemliche Schreibblockade, aber als ich mir mit meinen Freunden alle 41 bisher erschienen Folgen von FullMetal Alchemist am Stück angesehen habe (wir haben eine Nacht durchgemacht und die nächste angebrochen), kam ich auf diese Idee, da es wirklich gut von der Storyline her zu dem Thema ‚Zauber und Wiederbelebung' in BtVS passt. Ich weiß nicht welches FSK die Serie in Wirklichkeit hat, aber sie läuft in Japan im Abendprogramm und in Amerika wird sie ab November um 23:30 Uhr laufen, wegen gewisser Aspekte.

Für alle Interessierten: die Zusammenfassung von FMA, die ich hier geliefert habe stimmt so, ist eigentlich noch etwas komplexer. Die Serie ist echt genial und DER Renner in Anime-Kreisen auf der ganzen Welt. Es stirbt sogar ne Hauptperson und bleibt anders als in anderen Serien (hust welche meine ich denn bloß hust) tot.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist / Hagane No Renkinjutsushi, nor any of its characters or storyline.


End file.
